The Scientist
by mizzzmorgan
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour e sua cientista favorita. Anos após o final da saga HP. Algumas alterações quanto ao enredo original. Yurifiction kk?
1. Chapter 1

**[The Scientist]** ** por Mizzz³**.  
**Cenário:** Harry Potter.  
**Classificação:** 18 anos ou R+. (Violência branda e cenas um tiquim pesadas entre garotas)  
**Tamanho:** Longo (56.700 palavras).  
**Status:** Completa.  
**Resumo:** França 1997 - A caçula Delacour **e sua cientista favorita.** Quando o amor fala mais alto que a ciência.

**O que achou desta Fanfic? Mande um comentário para **** – esta fanfic foi extraída do site .**

Paris - 1998.

Boquiaberta. Era a única coisa que Annabelle Dante O'Breanan conseguiu exprimir seu assombro pelos os novos vizinhos. era insuportável olhar para a mais velha, ela era absurdamente perfeita e linda demais para ser verdade.

- Lion estava horrível neste verão... - comentou o pai Delacour sorrindo para as filhas Fleur e Gabrielle. A recente Sra. Fleur Weasley esperava seu marido Guilherme chegar do centro, estava com uma cara de tédio e soltava suspiros insatisfeitos por todo o caminho, Gabrielle olhava para os lados, mal reconhecendo as ruas de Paris, muito tempo em Beauxbatons, quase duas temporadas sem vir para casa. e Annabelle continuava de boca aberta. Estava sendo uma completa idiota, novamente.

Em poucos segundos, aparataram nos arredores das mansões do subúrbio de Paris, uma pequena comunidade fechada de bruxos, escondida do mundo trouxa, Annie não gostava de aparatações, chaves de portais, muito menos pó-de-flu. Se pudesse iria para casa do modo mais convencional que conhecia, mas as reclamações seriam muitas se ela se atrevesse a pedir para que todos fossem de metrô. As moças Delacour nem deram atenção para a menina Annie, deixada para trás logo ao chegarem na esquina de casa, seu pai, Jeano Dante, conhecido arquiteto e músico nas horas vagas, percebeu a completa falta de senso dos novos vizinhos.

- A famosa educação européia... - ele disse baixinho para a filha em gaélico, deu um tapinha cuidadoso no ombro dela, mas a garotinha gemeu por estar com um curativo no ombro batido e no nariz, pois Annie havia testado suas Bolhas de Tromba D'agua no seu quarto e acabara levando um tombo nas escadas por culpa da cachoeira que saiu de seu quarto quando a bolha estourou.

- Papai... - a menina foi cautelosa, falando baixo e em gaélico também, era o idioma natal de seu pai que aprendera com facilidade desde pequena. - Eu e você... irlandeses... e não tratamos os outros como animais... - Jeano pediu para ela baixar a voz. - Antes eu ficasse em casa, testando a lente superscóptica do vovô Dante! - isso ela falou em inglês em alto e bom som, logo percebeu que todos os olhares se voltaram para si, sentiu-se como uma formiga pisada por elefantes, várias vezes e mais ainda pela mais velha Delacour comentar em francês o quanto ela era estranha.

- Okay... pode ir agora se quiser... - disse seu pai a acalmando e dando um sorriso sem-graça para os vizinhos...

- Oh, Gabrielle... Vá com sua nova amiguinha, ande um pouco pela vizinhança, veja suas amiguinhas, deve estar com saudades de Ellie e Francie. - Gabrielle olhou para o final da rua, depois para os pais, a sua irmã Fleur a fuzilava com um olhar mortífero para que ela recusasse a idéia absurda. Annie parecia ter levado um tapa bem dado no rosto pela proposta do pai Delacour.

Sua mãe a olhou de cima abaixo, a filha estava encharcada.

- Ahn, Annie... Não me diga que resolveu mostrar suas invencionices para a menina Gabrielle...? - a menina Delacour sorria maravilhada perto da janela, igualmente ensopada e tremendo o queixo, as madeixas loiras escorrendo água pela camisa azul escura com o brasão de Beauxbatons.

- Vamos, Annie! Falta uma para estourar! - Sua mãe a olhou com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo...

- Mas admita mamãe querida! Essa sua criança aqui sabe como conquistar franceses arrogantes, não? - piscou Annie para a mãe que escrevia cartas para a Academia Beauxbatons, era professora de História da Magia, a filha sabia que a mãe se irritava com suas invenções e suas provocações sobre franceses, a mãe era francesa!

- Não vá ficar até tarde com essas brincadeiras, certo? E convide sua amiguinha para o jantar...

- Okaoooa! - Já iria sair, mas se deteve na porta dos fundos - Ah, sim! Se a minha edição do Pasquim chegar, deixa no meu quarto? Papai não gosta que eu leia...

- Nem eu gosto! Só tem baboseiras inventadas por lunáticos!

- O tipo de lunáticos que têm idéias maravilhosas para melhorar esse mundo mágico chateeenho... - Isobel apenas voltou para suas cartas, não adiantava discutir muito com sua filha única, Annie era uma cópia exata do gênio de seu falecido pai Abraham, hiperativo e cheio de detalhismo.

As duas riam com as fadinhas eslavas que escapavam dos mini-fogos filibusteiros encomendados em segredo por Annie, estavam pipocando em volta da enorme bolha de ar que ela fez para segurar mais uma pílula de Bolha Tramba D'agua, era a 5ª dentro da bolha e possivelmente aquela mistura de fogos, fadas desesperadas e uma bolha de ar instável, iria explodir mais certo ou mais tarde.

- Dizem que você veio do Norte...? - comentou Gabrielle, mordendo a borda da toalha que usava em volta do corpo.

- Nasci na Irlanda do Norte, deram a informação pela metade... - Gabrielle se interessou pelos objetos trouxas que Annie colecionava em cima de suas estantes, guarda-roupas e cama, alguns desmontados e jogados na escrivaninha, outros reconstruídos de modo completamente errado numa pilha de entulhos no canto do sótão, um deles era uma bússola com armação para colocar uma pequena foto dentro da tampa, Gabrielle sorriu.

- Deveria colocar uma foto nossa aqui nesse treco engraçado... - Annie foi até ela e mostrou para ela como funcionava uma bússola.

- Isso serve para guiar a gente quando estamos perdidos... Aqui... O ponteiro aponta para o Norte. Se você souber da onde você veio, é só olhar para a bússola e ir em direção da direção que veio... - Gabrielle riu um pouco e perguntou confusa:

- E se eu não souber da onde vim?! - as duas riram...

- Bem... Aí acho que teremos um probleminha, haha! - Riram mais quando as fadinhas eslavas ficaram atordoadas com outro foguete filibusteiro e conseguiram estourar a imensa bolha d'água que pairava no teto do sótão onde Annie passava maior parte de seu tempo. O barulho foi tanto que as duas foram obrigadas a se abaixarem e taparem os ouvidos até o estrondo parar de soar no quarto fechado. Logo a voz autoritária do pai gritou nas escadas, passos vindo para o sótão. Gabrielle - encharcada na toalha que acabara de ganhar para se secar da última brincadeira - preferiu se afastar para o canto do cômodo e fingir que estava interessada nos objetos trouxas molhados.

- Annabelle Dante O'Breanan!!! - gritou o pai, seguido pela mãe na porta. Duas fadinhas passaram tontas e resmungando por eles. Jeano estava ruborizado e seus óculos estavam tortos no nariz. - Quantas vezes eu avisei... - a filha estava sorrindo sem graça, mas pedia para uma pena de auto-anotação registrar os resultados do último experimento com as Bolhas Tromba D'água. - Você está me ouvindo? - Annie fez uma concha com a mão na orelha esquerda.

- Quê? - estava um pouco surda pelo estouro da Bolha.

- Se você ousar fazer mais uma das suas experiências nessa casa, eu vou PROIBIR você de mexer com cacarecos de trouxas para sempre!!! - o baque do corpo da mãe de Annie assustou todos, o pai foi acudir a esposa, Gabrielle olhava apavorada para a parede oposta do sótão, um fantasma translúcido e um pouco embaçado, pairava ali perto da pena de anotações, lia as folhas com atenção e depois levantou a cabeça com um sorriso gentil.

- Mas essa menina vai longe, querida Isa... - Annie foi correndo para o fantasma.

- Vovô Dantêêê!!! - e deu com a cara na parede ao passar pelo fantasma do avô...

Muito chá forte para a sua mãe, muita reclamação do pai, muita vergonha por Gabrielle escutar aquilo tudo, mas imensamente feliz por seu avô estar assombrando seu sótão, que antes havia sido laboratório das suas invenções... Era maravilhoso ter o vovô Dantê de volta... Buscava mais outra toalha para Gabrielle e uma para si no armário de toalhas dentro do banheiro do 2° andar. Gabrielle tremia, seus cabelos ainda pingavam no assoalho, uma outra toalha para seus cabelos longos, corou subitamente quando precisou tirar a roupa molhada do corpo na frente de Annie...

- O que foi? O que eu tenho, você tem também... E acho que de sobra... Queria que meus peitos crescessem logo... - Olhando para baixo e rindo... Gabrielle riu também.

- É que tenho um pouco de vergonha...

- Bem... Vai ter mais vergonha ainda quando for usar as minhas roupas, pois acho que as suas não vão secar tão rápido...

A cama de Annie era estreita para as duas dormirem confortáveis, então se espremiam o quanto podiam, às vezes dormir no chão era o jeito, almofadas e muitos cobertores ajudavam a não doer as costas, pois passavam horas observando o céu estrelado lá fora com o bisbilhoscópio adaptado que Annie havia reformado do avô Dante – um objeto particularmente refeito por seu orgulho. Gabrielle perguntava avidamente por muitas coisas de trouxas que Annie sabia e também pelas coisas espalhadas pelo o quarto da amiga.

- Não nos ensinam isso na escola... Que porcaria! - Gabrielle sufocou um risinho nervoso.

- Você falou palavrão... - foi a vez da outra menina rir.

- E qual o problema? Porcaria não é tão feio assim... Tem coisa muito pior como: merd... - Gabrielle se apressou para tapar a boca da amiga mais nova.


	2. Chapter 2

França - 2002.

Gabrielle Delacour acordou com o barulho lá fora, era semana de Natal. Annie estava aninhada em seu corpo, braços em volta de sua cintura e o rosto bem próximo ao seu. Estava frio no quarto e o cobertor estava caído no chão. O conforto e o calor do corpo de Annie sobre o seu era tão agradável que sentiu preguiça de querer levantar, virou-se para o rosto da amiga e assoprou o nariz dela, Annie não se mexeu. Então Gabrielle retirou os cabelos escuros do rosto dela e beijou seus lábios de leve, sorrindo ao ver que isso a acordava rapidamente e sem mais esforço algum... Beijou-a mais uma vez e arranhou seu pescoço de leve...

- Acorde, dorminhoca... Precisamos sair para as compras...

- Precisamos realmente...? - resmungou Annie sonolenta, olhos fechados e mãos procurando o cobertor ali por perto. - Não pode deixar isso para depois, tipo, amanhã ou mês que vem... - Gabrielle acariciou os cabelos de Annie, massageando a nuca e os ombros, depois deu uma sacudidela para ela acordar.

- Vamos... Vamos... - gemendo de maneira maliciosa no ouvido de Annie, a garota retribuiu com um grunhido mal-humorado e tapou a cabeça com o travesseiro, Gabrielle sentou-se na cama e ficou cutucando a amiga até acordá-la direito. - Ah, nada de dormir! Você prometeu ir comigo comprar os presentes!

- Isso incluía o cancelamento do meu sono?! - protestou debaixo do travesseiro.

- Sim! - Gabrielle pulou na cama e caiu em cima de Annie, muito próximas uma da outra para falarem algo... Gabrielle suspendeu sua respiração ao sentir a mão de Annie afastando seus cabelos do rosto e colocando-os atrás de sua orelha esquerda, a distância mínima foi sumindo, seus narizes roçaram de leve e depois seus lábios se encostaram, a mais nova fechou seus olhos ao sentir o gosto dos lábios de Annie novamente, os movimentos calmos, a língua dela explorando cada canto e massageando a sua, sem a pressa que costumavam ter quando faziam isso escondidas nos intervalos das aulas em Beauxbatons, relaxou seu corpo até estar completamente perdida nos braços de Annie. Gemeu por estar justamente naqueles braços, Annie era tão amável, suas carícias preenchiam seu coração, seus beijos eram movidos por algo que a amizade das duas não poderia explicar e os pensamentos da mais nova eram outros após ser tratada com tanto carinho. O beijo cessou, Gabrielle respirou novamente com vontade renovada, seu rosto estava ruborizado e sentia suas veias fervendo pelo contato com a amiga.

- Então... Vamos ter mesmo que sair...? - perguntou Annie distraída por alisar as costas de Gabrielle por debaixo do pijama, isso fez algo dentro dela implorar por mais... Moveu-se por cima de Annie e conseguiu fazê-la tocar um de seus seios, a garota mais velha se intimidou com o avanço da Delacour, mas ela insistiu um pouco mais e outro beijo desviou a atenção de Annie do que Gabrielle queria que ela fizesse... Guiou as mãos de Annie, deslizando pelo seu corpo, às vezes a outra respondia beliscando de leve a sua pele sensível ou avançando até seu ventre chegando ao cós da bermuda de pijama, entrando por dentro do tecido e retirando lentamente a parte de baixo junto com a calcinha...

- Podemos deixar... - Gabrielle sussurrou sem conter um sorriso ao sentir os dedos de Annie alcançarem a parte interior de suas pernas, movimentos circulares dentro de si, seu corpo se movendo lentamente conforme a mão de Annie ministrando prazeres indescritíveis e pela sua respiração pesada e seus gemidos contidos. - ... Podemos deixar... para mais... mais tard... - Annie forçou os movimentos, levantando-a da cama por um momento, a respiração ser contida subitamente e morder os lábios para não gemer mais alto. Arrepios que acordavam cada nervo em sua espinha e logo depois sua respiração ficou entrecortada e difícil, a maciez dos toques de Annie dentro de si, a impressão ligeira de estar trêmula e cansada. O gosto dos lábios de Annie novamente nos seus, seu corpo agora em calafrios de intenso prazer cercado por carícias, seu pijamas sendo despido sem receio algum, mãos que envolviam sua cintura, joelhos, pernas, abrindo-as com calma, suas costas sentindo o conforto do colchão, seus cabelos dourados espalhados pelo travesseiro. Sua mente, agora, fervilhando de emoções e sensações, enquanto seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso de puro êxtase ao murmurar pedidos proibidos para sua garota inclinada no meio de suas pernas. Annie acariciava suas curvas íntimas com a língua, sôfregamente e lentamente, sentindo dedos roçarem o interior de suas pernas, polegares instigarem seu ponto sensível, a dor que se transformava em agonia prazerosa a cada toque úmido da língua vagarosa de Annie.

Era algo que deveria se acostumar, sufocar sua ansiedade e aproveitar cada segundo torturante que passava nas mãos e rosto de Annie... Quando não agüentava mais as provocações, acelerava o ritmo, movendo-se contra o rosto dela, mas soltava um grunhido insatisfeito por perceber que a garota parava completamente, era essa hora que Gabrielle pensava em sua irmã Fleur e toda vontade que ela tinha quando eram mais novas, o jeito como Fleur dominava seu corpo e a fazia vir com tanta facilidade, que 10 minutos se igualavam à 10 horas e quando passava o resto do dia na cama entorpecida pela força da irmã... Claro que deveria se acostumar com a lentidão e a agonia incessante de ter Annie só para ela... Deveria se acostumar com isso, pois apesar de Annie não se importar com o que ela queria realmente naquela hora, Fleur nunca conseguiria chegar ao ponto em que Annie conseguia, de deixá-la inteiramente excitada e vir demoradamente, para que 10 minutos depois Gabrielle quisesse aquela tortura novamente e vir de uma maneira diferente da outra, ora dizendo que amava ou odiava a perversa Dante que não satisfazia seus desejos bem depressa...

Ofegante e indecisa, Gabrielle olhou para Annie se aproximando de seus lábios, seu rosto em rubor e o gosto do beijo era completamente diferente, mas não causava asco para Gabrielle Delacour, experimentar um pouco de si própria era o ponto alto de toda demora, Annie sabia disso e também sabia que Gabrielle era demasiadamente apressada em relação à tudo que faziam. Gabrielle lambia o queixo úmido de Annie com avidez, querendo ter um instante da sensação que sua garota sentia ao estar levando ela ao delírio, se deliciando nela, aguardando o momento certo de deixá-la novamente perto de vir da maneira mais agradável possível que ela poderia imaginar...

- Ainda quer sair nesse frio aí fora...? - Annie pegou sua varinha em cima das roupas ao lado da cama e apontou para a janela, nevava muito lá fora e quase não se via um palmo à frente, fez a janela fechar e o quarto ficou parcialmente escuro.

- N-não... - balbuciou Gabrielle segurando a mão que Annie segurava a varinha e tendo os típicos pensamentos insanos de ter o objeto dentro de si por Annie demorar tanto com suas pausas. - Deixo para mais tarde... Bem mais tarde... - Mais uma vez a varinha foi apontada para a janela, as cortinas pesadas se fecharam, agora indo para a porta, o trinco deu um clique. Sentiu-se subitamente sufocada pelo clima que o quarto tomou...

- Acha que alguém vai perceber que a gente está dormindo demais hoje? - Gabrielle sorriu e pegou sua varinha debaixo da cama.

- Acho que ninguém vai escutar a gente mesmo... - Lançando um feitiço silenciador na porta... Annie se colocou em cima dela, cruzou os braços impaciente. - O que foi?

- Você é muito apressada! Não me deixa fazer nada o que quero fazer quando estou com você. Poderia me explicar a pressa? As compras lá fora na rua congelante são mais importantes do que aqui? - Gabrielle se levantou um pouco, se apoiando pelos cotovelos, deu de ombros em seguidas.

- Ora! Você está me provocando! E faz isso sempre que podemos ficar juntas sem termos interrupções! Parece que não quer nada comigo! - Annie levantou uma sobrancelha com a mudança de humor da garota.

- Exagerada! - Gabrielle se jogou na cama de braços cruzados.

- Não enfeitiçamos a droga da porta para ficarmos brigando, não?

- Não fale palavrão, é feio! - debochou Annie, Gabrielle se recusou a rir da piadinha sem graça e cruzou mais os braços, virando seu olhar para a parede. O silêncio ficou entre as duas, Annie arrumou seus cabelos em um rabo-de-cabelo e descansou as mãos nos bolsos do seu casaquinho de pijama. Gabrielle a chamou com a mão, estava com o cenho franzido e o rubor que a acometia quando estava muito zangada com alguém. - Sim? - disse Annie com voz de criança e deitando ao lado dela.

- Eu só... - ela gesticulou um pouco e olhou para Annie que ria em silêncio do esforço da amiga para exprimir palavras. - O que está havendo entre a gente? - Annie sufocou o riso e pigarreou tentando voltar a respirar normalmente para poder falar, beijou o rosto da mais nova. - Quero dizer... eu e você... Olha só pra gente! - Annie apoiou sua cabeça na mão esquerda.

- Não vejo nenhum problema por você estar na minha cama, apenas de camiseta... - disse ela com sinceridade e sem rodeios. - Não vejo problema algum em te beijar, nem se as pessoas sabem ou não, não estou preocupada com isso agora... - Gabrielle suspirou descontente e voltou a encarar Annie.

- Mas... nós somos amigas, certo? - Annie concordou.

- Só que pela convenção, amigas não fazem esse tipo de coisa... E é isso que te incomoda tanto... - Foi a vez de Gabrielle concordar, Annie inclinou-se perto do ouvido dela e deixou sua mão acariciar o abdômen nu, brincou com círculos perto da virilha e subiu roçando a pele com as unhas até chegar a um dos seios da mais nova, pousou sua mão em cima do coração acelerado de Gabrielle. - Quer saber de uma coisa? Siga o que o coração diz... - e dando um sorrisinho pelo canto da boca completou: - O meu está doido para convencer o seu de que podemos fazer o que quisermos com a outra, quando quisermos e como quisermos... - e mordiscando um pouco a pele sensível no pescoço dela. - ... porque nós sempre queremos, não é? - Gabrielle sorriu lânguidamente com o tom malicioso da voz de Annie, encontrou os seus lábios e os beijou de leve.

- O quarto ficou quente depois que você fechou a janela... Estou morrendo de calor... - despindo sua camiseta rapidamente e ficando inteiramente nua na frente de Annie.

- E apressada como sempre... - resmungou Annie com sarcasmo.

- Muito engraçadinha... Vem cá... - Puxando-a para si, ajudando ela despir suas roupas, Gabrielle beijava seu pescoço, às vezes um tanto vorazmente para apressar Annie com o casaquinho de pijama, tomou seus lábios em um beijo acalorado e faminto por mais, a mais nova tentava se livrar das calças, mas precisou sair da cama e despir tudo desajeitadamente. - Arrá! E eu sou a apressadinha?! - zombou Gabrielle ouvindo seu coração pulsar tão alto que mal ouvia sua respiração, se deitou da maneira mais sedutora possível e chamou Annie para subir na cama e deitar-se com ela. - Mas depois, compras? - Annie concordou insatisfeita.

- Tá bom... - A sensação de estarem tão próximas fez Annie esquecer que não poderia se apressar muito, Gabrielle achou perfeito a ansiedade da amiga, os beijos adoráveis não eram suficientes para aplacar seu desejo, foi obrigada a pegar a mão dela rudemente, demorou alguns instantes para a amiga entender o que ela realmente queria agora, então os movimentos tão lentos antes eram agora ritmados e rápidos dentro de si, a respiração ofegante das duas, a lembrança da porta trancada e enfeitiçada, deixou escapar gemidos intensos, até não conseguir mais segurar e exclamar alto o nome de Annie pedindo por mais. Concentrou-se um pouco e com um pouco de procura, encontrou o que queria...

- Não, chéri... Você faz depois, faz depois... Oh mon chéri... - Annie gemeu longamente ao ter dois dedos deslizados dentro de si, foi sufocada por outro beijo inquieto, não conseguia mais ser capaz de respirar e seguir o ritmo contínuo da mão de Gabrielle.

- Mas quero ver você tendo sua _petit mort, mon amour_... - riu um pouco e segurando os quadris de Annie com as pernas para que ela não escapasse, Annie gemia em silêncio, boquiaberta, olhos semi-cerrados, mãos agarrando o travesseiro que Gabrielle estava deitada, quando percebeu que ela estava bem perto, ouviu os gemidos mudos ganhando sonoridade, as pernas de Annie fraquejando e lentamente caindo sobre o seu corpo, as duas estavam face-a-face, Gabrielle praticamente respirando o ar que Annie expirava ofegante, então ainda de olhos fechados e testas encostadas uma na outra, Annie suspirou:

- _Oh, que je t'aime, Gabrielle_... - E deixando a amiga completamente atônita... A letargia do esforço a fez deitar pesadamente ao lado de Gabrielle, cabelos jogados para o lado mostrando a nuca coberta por suor, sua respiração acalmava para o normal depois de alguns instantes, mas Gabrielle continuava paralisada, as batidas do coração sendo sentidas com tanta força em seu peito desnudo, a mão de Annie ainda estática perto de suas pernas... Trêmula e com dificuldade, Delacour afastou os cabelos negros rebeldes de sua amiga do rosto e a beijou ternamente na testa por um bom tempo, aninhou-se novamente em seu corpo e o silêncio fazia as palavras de Annie dançarem na sua mente... Ela a amava, ela a amava...

Questionar o porquê das palavras e tentar entender o que havia acontecido ali. Era a primeira vez que Gabrielle tomava iniciativa e fazer Annie ter um momento bom como ela fazia consigo todas as vezes que dormiam juntas, foi interrompida ao sentir a volta dos movimentos em si, fechou os olhos e deixou tudo vir, os gemidos, os pedidos, a agonia, a força que Annie aplicava para dentro de si até esquecer que sua mente existia e que seu corpo tinha vontade própria, a lentidão das carícias em seu interior úmido, a lentidão, deveria se acostumar... Seus seios rijos tomados pelos lábios de Annie, sendo deliciosamente lambidos e mordiscados, mais um dedo sendo deslizado para dentro de si, suas costas arqueando para sentir o toque mais profundamente, e atingir onde ninguém ainda conseguia ir. Mais uma vez mordeu os lábios para não admitir que sua Annie conseguira fazê-la ter um orgasmo completamente diferente do que o anterior naquela mesma cama.

As palavras ainda estavam em sua mente e ela não gostaria de acreditar nelas, Annie sussurrava seus desejos perversos em seu ouvido, dizendo como a levaria novamente para aquela cama, e as palavras... Ela a amava...

Ninguém sabia, mas o sonho de Annie era voltar a tocar piano como antigamente.

Não podia mais, infelizmente quebrou todos os dedos de sua mão esquerda durante uma de suas experimentações, claro que tudo foi friamente calculado e inteiramente seguro, mas acidentes aconteciam, estava acostumada com isso. Já seus pais não muito, menos acostumada ficou a mãe que fechou o piano da família e o vendeu logo após o acidente. Alguns meses na enfermaria de Beauxbatons, tomando aquelas poções desentupidoras de pia, ossos que voltaram ao seu lugar, mas não tinham tanta mobilidade quanto antes, pena, nem conseguia mais escrever com a mão esquerda. Era bom quando podia, assim podia entregar os seus trabalhos duplamente para testar a atenção do professor, se ele estava realmente só corrigindo ou lendo o trabalho. Os professores de Beauxbatons poderiam ser superficiais e frios, mas nunca foram irresponsáveis ao ponto de não perceberem nos trabalhos duplos de Annie... Bem, existia vida inteligente na França mesmo...

A época de Natal era a que mais trazia lembranças dos tempos em que passava tarde toda na sala, tocando piano e aprendendo de ouvido as músicas que sua professora Grendah Jonies tocava. Remoia o seu coração, a dor de perder o piano, a dor da inutilidade eterna dos dedos, o gosto ruim do remédio, a falta de apoio dos pais - principalmente o pai que era um exímio músico, mas parecia não se importar mais com isso - e a negação da mãe quando o assunto era sobre suas invenções. A cantoria e a musicalidade do feriado a aborreciam, mas seu coração amolecia cada vez que ouvia ou via um coral e/ou pequena orquestra tocando nas esquinas. Chutava o chão tirando raspas de gelo fino da calçada, bufou com impaciência e puxou seu capuz do casaco para cima, suas orelhas estavam geladas.

- Mas que mer... - Ao ouvir um quarteto de crianças cantando uma música de Natal. Gabrielle saiu de uma loja cheia de sacolas de compras, Annie pegou algumas da mão dela sem falar uma palavra, as amigas de Delacour estavam presentes, todas de Beauxbatons, trocando comentários animados sobre as novas tendências do inverno, as bolsas que combinavam com os xales e os casaquinhos de lã, as reuniões periódicas para chás e sobre meninos... Preferiu caminhar alheia ao grupo, olhando os folhetins das lojas de Logros e Brincadeiras, não havia nada se suas Delícias de Sança ou as Bolhas Tromba D'água estavam já a venda, a Sociedade Invencionice Limitada não havia respondido suas cartas...

- Vamos indo, "darling"...? - disse Gabrielle quando passou perto dela, Annie percebeu que a animação da amiga estava sendo disfarçada.

- Não precisa falar comigo, se isso incomodar suas... - Recebeu uma sacolada nas costas e depois um beijo no rosto que a deixou ruborizada.

- Calada! Não troco minha melhor amiga por minhas outras amigas...

- Ai! É o melhor que pode fazer french-girlie?! - provocando Gabrielle com algumas cócegas, as amigas ocupadas com suas conversas pararam para observar a esquisita e Gabrielle Delacour de mãos dadas.

- Então... - disse uma das amigas... - Haverá o baile de Inverno na próxima semana... Já pensou em quem vai levar, Gaby? - Annie prendeu o riso pelo apelido "Gaby", Delacour percebeu e cutucou uma de suas costelas com força. O seu rosto estava severo.

- Não sei ainda... - recuperando a compostura, mas ainda segurando a mão de Annie. - Vou esperar mais um pouco...

- E você Dante? - o mundo de Beauxbatons não a chamava pelo primeiro nome. - Já tem alguém para levar? - sorrisos mesquinhos e olhares furtivos em sua direção, a mão de Gabrielle não mais aquecendo a sua, a famosa cena dela abaixando a cabeça e murmurando para si mesma, algo como: "Por favor, não estrague tudo."

- Já sim... Mas ela acabou de confirmar que iria esperar mais pouco até me chamar... - as garotas se entreolharam, Gabrielle sorriu sem-graça e depois um olhar mortífero para Annie, sabia que não receberia algo em troca por expor tanto a sua predileção por Delacour para ir ao baile.

- Ah, mas você é cientista certo? - Disse uma das meninas, todas riram e Gabrielle completou.

- E cientistas vão à bailes, Annabelle? - riram novamente, Annie parecia ter levado um soco no meio do estômago, era a primeira vez que Gabrielle a chamava de Annabelle, resolveu não discutir e ignorar o comentário e a vontade de estrangular sua amiga.

- É... esqueci desse detalhe... cientistas não vão à bailes... somos inteligentes demais para bailes, festas e coisa do tipo. - disfarçando o próprio rubor fingindo amarrar os tênis e sendo deixada para trás pelo o grupinho que murmurava algo sobre a esquisitice da amiga de Gabrielle. Olhou para o céu branco, não havia vestígios de que o Sol estava realmente lá em cima, apenas o brilho fraco que passava entre as nuvens densas de neve, voltou a encarar a rua e Gabrielle a olhava por cima do ombro, um olhar de desculpa e de espera, logo depois um sorriso meigo que só ela poderia fazer e que com certeza era o único sorriso que Annie conseguia esquecer da humilhação recente e ir com ela para casa... Mas ao olhar para seus pés e ver que suas calças estavam um pouco chamuscadas na barra - isso foi por culpa do Pó-de-Flu que tomou para ir à casa da tia Mae em Lion. - apenas acenou com a cabeça para que Gabrielle fosse sem ela. Delacour iria responder, indo em direção da amiga, mas Annie simplesmente sorriu, o sorriso mais fingido que poderia dar naquele momento e repetiu o aceno de cabeça para ela ir embora...

E Gabrielle, sem escolha, obedeceu...


	3. Chapter 3

As sacolas de compras estavam na sua cama, sentada, encarando o chão como se elas estivessem vivas e houvessem implicado com ela durante todo aquele tempo ali pensando nas últimas palavras que trocou com Gabrielle Delacour. Sua perna direita balançava com insistência, as mãos seguravam a cadeira de madeira com força, as dobras dos dedos quase brancos pela ferocidade do aperto, o olhar fixo nas sacolas, o maxilar ruminando nada dentro da boca. Cientista. Cientista. Cientistas não iam à bailes. Não iam à bailes com cientistas. A mademoiselle Delacour não iria querer se expor na frente das amigas. A porta abriu um pouco e ela deu pulo de susto, era o seu pai...

- Estamos indo no Pointé, já se arrumou? - ela concordou e deixou seus pensamentos de lado por um momento para fingir que estava se divertindo...

A caminhada para o café Pointé foi curta já que era próximo da casa deles. Sua mãe reclamou bastante da falta de iniciativa de Annie para se socializar com os colegas de Academia, de pelo menos ter vindo com um vestido bonito e não aquelas roupas comuns de trouxas. Annie não discutiu e apenas ajeitou a gola de sua jaqueta verde musgo que gostava muito de usar, a camiseta branca com a frase "_Wans't me! It was the leprechauns!_" e um trevo bordado do lado esquerdo do peito, uma calça jeans surrada e o tênis baixo que combinava com a cor da jaqueta. Seu pai era freguês assíduo por apreciar um bom café, ele não estava mais com as muletas, mas mancava ainda pelo acidente. Eram anos de tratamento para recuperar os ossos esmigalhados durante a reconstrução do Ministério Britânico em 1997. Seu pai foi valente o bastante para defender seus encarregados do ataque de Você-sabe-quem e seus comparsas Comensais da Morte. Como Jeano O'Breanan saiu vivo de lá, ninguém sabe. Mas Aparatação era a única coisa que seu pai era bom em magia. Ele riu ao lembrar da história de estar preso entre escombros e dois dos encapuzados do Lorde das Trevas e como conseguiu se fingir de morto para afastar suspeitas.

- Você pensa que eu fiquei lá deitado? Peguei os dois pela surdina e arrebentei os narizes deles! - riu novamente mostrando os punhos, eram poucas as vezes que seu pai mostrava seu gênio irlandês brigão, sua mãe reprovava aquilo. Annie sorriu pela animação do pai, mas sua tristeza foi percebida pelo pai. - Mas o que é isso? É dia de Yule! Fique feliz! - disse ele levantando o braço esquerdo da filha. - Tradição da nossa terra copiada pelos franceses! - ele riu bastante, mas sua mãe o olhou seriamente. - Claro que franceses sempre foram meus favoritos... Ainda mais com a sua mãe linda e gloriosa... - beijando a esposa para escapar de uma repreensão. - Dia de Yule! - ele falou mais uma vez e respirando o ar noturno. - Sinto falta dos bailes em Sligo... - e olhando para Annie. - Algum dia quando estivermos velhos e acabados, vamos dançar em um verdadeiro baile irlandês, certo? – dizendo bem perto do ouvido da esposa, que sorriu. - E você Annie, não estamos em dia de São Patrício, mas aprecio o seu traje elegantemente "irlandesco", hehe. Não é querida? - disse para a esposa, ela sorriu contrariada desta vez, mas o beijou com vontade depois.

- Oh por favor, estou aqui perto de vocês... Dá pra fazerem isso quando eu estiver bem longe? - Annie reclamou e se afastou dos pais, Jeano gritou a filha do outro lado da rua.

- Tá reclamando do quê? Algum dia vai até gostar de receber beijos de seu esposo!

- Quando o inferno superaquecer, isso vai acontecer! - os pais deram de ombros, não entendiam que a teoria de Annie era que o inferno era congelado.

Manteve distância das pessoas por um bom tempo, alternando em ficar nos fundos da cafeteria, ou passeando pela calçada molhada pela neve do lado de fora. Na verdade, esperava ansiosamente pela atração principal da noite, Grendah Jonies, sua professora de piano iria tocar no grande piano de cauda no centro do salão, enquanto os jovens bailavam ao som do jazz e música orquestrada por um quarteto de violinos que acompanhava a cantora. Ao fundo da cena, os pais conversavam animadamente com os vizinhos, inclusive os Delacour, as meninas com seus vestidos de baile e os rapazes elegantes em terninhos comportados, um espetáculo à parte para seus olhos críticos... Odiava cada centímetro daquele lugar agora e esperava como nunca para que Grendah tocasse logo e a noite fosse menos tediosa. Escapou de conversas com os mais velhos e principalmente das perguntas óbvias para a ocasião. "_Onde está seu par? Vai dançar com quem? Você não está vestida a rigor, o que houve? Seu par te abandonou?_", coisas desse tipo iriam estragar mais o seu dia, mas nada era mais nauseante do que ver sua Delacour entrando salão de festas de mãos dadas com um garoto qualquer. Seu estômago revirou de ciúmes e um pouco de enjôo também, parecia que o ambiente havia ficado sufocante e uma leve tonteira atingiu seus olhos, sentou-se em um canto perto do palco. O pessoal dos violinos conhecia Annie muito bem, eles eram do Clube Parisiense de Invencionices e a franco-irlandesa era considerada uma inspiração e ídolo do Clube.

- Oh Miss Dante, Miss Dante! - disseram os meninos em uníssono, ela sorriu por ver gente igual a ela ali.

- Temos boas notícias... - disse Michel, o mais velho, porte robusto e ligeiramente ruborizado.

- Muito boas mesmo! - interrompeu Ferdinand, um ruivo desengonçado e seus óculos dourados quase caíram. Anturo e Raifell estavam afinando os violinos e pararam para escutar as boas novas.

- Lembra da carta que mandamos para o Pasquim? Aquela que pedimos um espaço para descobertas científicas e coisa e tal? Eles acataram nossa idéia e a partir da semana que vem estaremos escrevendo uma coluna mensal para os nossos ávidos colegas de aventura no mundo da magia científica! - ele falou isso um pouco alto, alguns casais ali perto zombaram dos meninos, chamando-os de "_esquisitos_", já estavam acostumados. - Oh sim! Uma tal de Prisma Black mandou uma coruja para você, esquecemos de mandar para sua casa... - ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Ah, tudo bem, vocês não são obrigados a me...

- Mas é claro que sim!!! - disse Anturo animado, outros comentários ofensivos vieram. Ele xingou os casais baixinho.

- Bem, ela queria entrar em contato com você, se interessou pelo Bisbilhoscópio Atômico e as Lentes do vovô Dantê... - e ficaram falando de coisas triviais sobre ciência e o progresso das discussões sobre a eletricidade usada pelos trouxas. Muitos olhares de zombaria foram desferidos contra o Clube e apesar de Anturo xingá-los com variados palavrões em 6 línguas diferentes, Annie apenas sorria para os amigos de estudos. Como eram reservados e de bom senso, nem sequer perguntaram o porquê dela estar usando roupas tão básicas para um evento à rigor. Grendah Jonies sentou-se no piano de cauda e viu sua aluna ali perto, deu uma piscadela gentil e dando boa noite para os convidados.

A cada música tocada, cada letra cantada, Annie sentia um aperto em seu coração, uma angústia sufocada por muitos anos de devaneios e ânsia de tocar qualquer coisa em um piano novamente. Músicas que ela conhecia bem, a maioria delas fizera parte da sua infância, os meninos tocavam concentrados e com maestria. Cientista, cientista. Tornou-se uma cientista, não uma pianista como queria. Cientista.

Evitava olhar para o salão finamente decorado, os casais dançando conforme o ritmo da musica, os risinhos nervosos, as conversas sussurradas. Principalmente as mãos do garoto qualquer deslizando nas costas de sua Gabrielle, falando coisas em seu ouvido, tendo oportunidade de beijá-la por uma ou duas vezes, sabia que não poderia olhar, mas estava ali disfarçando as próprias lágrimas para prestar atenção na música. Para seu desespero, uma olhadela distraída encontrou o de Gabrielle e isso a fez desejar uma morte bem rápida naquela hora. A menina Delacour sorriu sem-graça e acenou timidamente para ela. Preferiu virar o rosto e ignorar a cena, melhor assim, não se sentiria tão humilhada.

- A próxima música... - disse Grendah olhando para os garotos do quarteto, eles discutiam entre si. - A próxima música é um pedido muito velho que eu devo atender hoje. Essa é uma música muito especial, pois faz quase 6 anos que alguém muito especial pediu para eu tocá-la nas minhas apresentações... Vocês sabem... Não sou muito fã de rock 'n roll... - alguns riram, pois sabiam da briga interna entre Grendah e algumas bandas de rock que tocavam ali nos arredores de Paris. - Mas... como eu disse... A música é especial, pois me lembra dessa pessoa que me pediu e eu sei que ela gostaria muito de ouvir eu tocando essa música... – dando o tom no piano. – Por favor, não me entendam mal... A música é linda, mas eu.. ah bem! – e todos riram com a falta de palavras da cantora. Annie enterrou os cotovelos nos joelhos e sorriu apoiada pelas mãos, mirando o palco com uma emoção diferente do turbilhão de ódio que seu coração estava passando. Esperança.

Grendah Jonies começou a tocar, Annie parou literalmente, achou que iria desmaiar. Era a sua música favorita da sua banda favorita, o "_Notas Frias_". Pouco percebeu que estava chorando, ou que Gabrielle a olhava atentamente e surpresa, o olhar perdido de sua amiga... Algo estava muito errado ali... Nunca vira Annie chorando na vida. Lembrou das palavras que ouvira de manhã na cama dela. Seria isso? Seria essa a razão de Annabelle a evitar o dia todo e se recusar a vir com alguém para o Baile?

- "_Venha e me encontre, te digo que sinto muito, nem sabes o quanto és adorável. Tenho que te encontrar, dizer que preciso de ti, dizer que te deixei confuso. Diga-me seus segredos e me pergunte o que quiser, oh vamos voltar para o começo._" - Ela seguia a letra murmurando entre as lágrimas, o piano suave levando suas lágrimas pelo rosto. Ninguém a via naquele canto escuro atrás do palco, apenas Gabrielle Delacour. Agora ela estava de olhos fechados cantando o refrão, afundando mais no canto escuro e cruzando os braços como se quisesse prender algo ali dentro, Gabrielle pediu licença para seu par, as amigas perceberam.

- Onde vai Gaby?

- N-no banheiro... Sozinha... - dispensando a companhia das amigas. Caminhou em direção ao canto escuro, a música estava com uma entonação diferente, os violinos a fizeram ficar pesada e sombria apesar da voz doce e serena de Grendah.

- "_Ninguém disse que seria fácil, seria uma vergonha ainda estarmos tão distantes. Ninguém disse que seria fácil, não ninguém disse que seria tão difícil, oh me leve para o começo._" - Gabrielle suspendeu a respiração por um momento e prestou atenção na letra, por acaso era a música que Annie vivia cantando o tempo todo? - "_Eu estava apenas adivinhando com meus números e esquemas, remontando seu quebra-cabeça, questões de ciência, ciência e progresso não falariam mais alto que o meu coração. Diga que me ama, volte e me visite, oh e eu me apressei no começo..._" - Olhou para o chão, seu rosto queimando de vergonha, era sim a música favorita de Annie, era a música que ela ficava tamborilando na escrivaninha, fingindo que estava tocando piano, mesmo com o problema na mão esquerda. Voltou a olhar para o canto escuro, sua Annie não estava mais ali...

Correu rua abaixo e entrou no metrô. No banheiro de azulejos claros e tudo silencioso naquela hora, ela se ajoelhou perto do vaso sanitário e vomitou. Era o nervosismo que fazia isso. Era a pressão, a angústia, o medo. Acontecera duas vezes em Beauxbatons quando precisou prestar os exames de aceitação mágica no 4° ano e a outra quando seu pai voltou de Londres com metade da perna direita esmigalhada. Quando o mal-estar passou, ela sentou no chão e começou a chorar silenciosamente... Gabrielle provavelmente passaria a noite com o garoto qualquer e ela arranjara uma gastrite nervosa para atormentá-la.

O dia amanheceu, suas pernas estavam doloridas de tanto andar na plataforma, dentro dos vagões, estações do centro. Pela primeira vez teve coragem de falar com pessoas desconhecidas. Um bate-papo demorado com a senhora que tocava saxofone para ganhar algumas moedas para comer, o mendigo que a ajudava a chamar atenção do público em potencial ajudou o bilheteiro abrir as grades pesadas do guichê e o senhor vigia colocar o lixo para fora. Carregou algumas malas para um senhor grisalho e sua pequena neta que iriam viajar para Nantes em poucos minutos, estavam atrasados. Tudo aquilo fez ela esquecer que seu coração doía intensamente por tudo, o Natal, o piano, a música, a mão inútil, a falta que Gabrielle fazia, o receio e o medo de dizer que a amava mais do que a si mesma, que trocaria tudo para ficar com ela o dia todo, a beijando, abraçando, rindo...

Chorando...

Mas Gabrielle não iria à bailes com cientistas... E infelizmente Annie era uma, não por vontade, mas por conveniência. Um casal de velhinhos esperava o vagão chegar e conversavam animados sobre seus netos, sabia que não chegaria sequer nessa idade com sua Gabrielle...

- Mas o quê estou fazendo aqui...? - perguntou para o céu ainda coberto por nuvens densas, levantou-se do banco frio e foi caminhando para casa lentamente, se pudesse fugiria o mais rápido daquele lugar que tapava seus sonhos em um balde e depois eram jogados cano abaixo, não queria mais encarar os pais, ir estudar em Beauxbatons, ignorar os mesquinhos, arrogantes e hipócritas franceses e suas regras sociais de aceitação social, não queria sequer voltar a dirigir a palavra para Gabrielle Delacour para o resto da sua vida, pois sabia que tudo isso havia custado caro para sua sanidade...

Cantarolando uma outra música do Notas Frias, a velha calçada na frente da sua casa, a porta dos fundos e o seu pai testando as pernas no quintal. Ele sorria ao dar bom dia, mas se preocupou com as olheiras da sua filha única. Ela deu um bom dia fraco e subiu as escadas para seu quarto, não estranhou a falta de preocupação dos pais sobre ela passar o Natal fora de casa a noite toda... Tirou os tênis e tomou um banho demorado, ao sair, foi direto para o sótão da casa, onde o vovô Dantê assombrava, deu um feliz Natal para ele e caiu no sofá velho e confortável coberto com uma colcha felpuda de retalhos, antes de fechar os olhos apenas sorriu por estar naquele sofá conhecido, poderia ser pior... Virou-se na colcha e se enrolou com ela...

- Algum dia poderei ver Plutão de dia... - disse ela quase dormindo, o fantasma de vovô Dantê sorriu e voltou à sua leitura do Pasquim semanal.

- Claro que sim, minha Belle... E quando você acordar, vai estar um pouco melhor... - mas a neta já estava ressonando em um sono profundo.

Comeu em silêncio, pouco dando atenção aos olhares inquisidores da mãe, as perguntas do pai, saiu completamente da órbita terrestre ao entrar no seu quarto e ver que a carta de Prisma Black estava ali, esperando para ser respondida. Leu e releu, respondeu cautelosamente e com toda sinceridade possível, a sócia da Dervixes e Bangues esperava uma confirmação de Annie para trabalhar exclusivamente na filial em Londres, salário muito bom e moradia na própria loja. Deixou a carta de lado e enfiou a cabeça entre os braços, era muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu a velha revirada no estômago ao ouvir a voz de Gabrielle lá embaixo, os Delacour visitavam a casa dos pais para o almoço.

- Annie... Os Delacour estão aqui... - disse sua mãe abrindo as cortinas do quarto e deixando a luz fraca do Sol entrar. - Gabrielle perguntou por você... Vamos descer, hein? O almoço já está pronto e seu pai está impaciente... - indo para o armário de roupas da menina, viu que estava trancado por dentro. - Annie...? - Isobel Dante se preocupou e mexeu na maçaneta, estava trancada. - Annabelle, pare de brincadeira. Saia já daí e venha comer!

- Algum problema, sra. Dante? - A voz de Gabrielle atingiu seus ouvidos dentro do armário.

- Oh, querida... A teimosa aqui... - apontando para o armário e sorrindo.

Tentou manter o silêncio possível, mãos na cabeça, corpo encolhido contra as roupas de cama, a jaqueta favorita cobrindo a cabeça, fungando o tecido do lençol de cama de anteontem - pois ainda estava com o cheiro do hidratante facial de Gabrielle - o desconforto amargo das lágrimas continuava na sua garganta, a carta de Londres oferecendo o melhor emprego do mundo e os seus costumeiros devaneios impróprios sobre Gabrielle, tão reais que ela duvidava de sua sã consciência nesse instante.

- Annie, você está bem...? - a pergunta era bem idiota, pensou Annabelle afundando sua cabeça entre os joelhos, preferiu o silêncio do que se expor ao ridículo com alguém que queria odiar tanto agora. - Sabe, ontem no Baile... Eu... eu queria falar com você... Falar sobre a gente, sabe? Tem muita coisa... - ela respirou profundamente e estranhou o silêncio. - Muitas coisas aconteceram e eu... eu estou confusa com o que você quer e o que eu quero... E-eu... Annie? - nenhuma resposta, pensou em sair do quarto e deixar sua amiga tendo o ataque de silêncio em paz, mas deu meia-volta, tomou coragem e falou: - E-eu não posso ficar mais com você, assim como estamos. Quero ser sua amiga em primeiro lugar e... e... - O silêncio foi quebrado com o ranger da porta do armário, Gabrielle se assustou com a aparência de Annie.

- Pode dizer à minha mãe que não estou com fome? - a voz era rouca e parecia vir de algum lugar bem profundo. - Tenho que... - gesticulando calmamente, depois apontando para a sua testa. - Tem muita... coisa... aqui dentro agora, eu não posso... não posso... Então... - Gabrielle balançou a cabeça confirmando que entendia.

- Quer alguma coisa? - vendo Annie procurar com os olhos pelo quarto todo. A outra garota não conseguia falar direito, viu que ela apontava para a escrivaninha, havia o bloco de notas dela ali, Gabrielle o pegou e entregou para ela. - Você precisa comer, Annie... Está muito pálida... - O sorriso foi forçado, mas ela deu um okay para Delacour.

- Estou bem... Muita coisa... muita coisa mesmo... - Massageando a testa com os dedos trêmulos. - Grata pela atenção. - disse mecânicamente e apertando a mão de Gabrielle, entrou no armário novamente e trancou a porta. Gabrielle Delacour sentou na cama abismada.

Aquela seria a última conversa que teria com Annabelle.

Ano Novo. Grendah veio visitá-la, sabia que Annie saíra do Pointé por alguma razão, era a música favorita dela sendo tocada, mas não ficou em casa, foi para o mêtro assistir a vida se esvaindo nos vagões rápidos. Cientistas deviam observar seus objetos de estudo, as pessoas eram interessantes de se observarem, mas não tão interessantes de conhecerem. Fazia frio no subsolo, o casaco de lã acinzentado e o sobretudo preto pesado não esquentavam suficientemente seu corpo, o gorro com proteção para as orelhas estava cobrindo toda sua cabeça, estranho...

- Estranho... - repetiu ela para si, a idéia de retirar todas suas economias do banco trouxa - pois não se podia confiar só no banco dos bruxos se ela vivia entre os dois mundos - e pegar o próximo trem para Calais, depois Londres... Em sua mochila havia os pertences que precisava, uma camisa, discman com o cd do Notas Frias, os projetos das invenções, a lente óptica do vovô Dantê, amostras de alguns produtos, não tinha nada a perder, tinha? Poderia dar um pulo em Londres, ficar o fim de semana, entrar em contato com a Sessão de Patentes e Registros Absurdos do Ministério Britânico e depois voltava na semana seguinte... Ninguém notaria... - Bem... não tenho nada a perder... - disse ela se levantando da cadeira da plataforma do metrô e indo ao caixa eletrônico do banco dos trouxas.

Horas depois estava no Expresso Calais, sentada na janela olhando para o bilhete prêmio que o guichê deu como promoção para King Cross-Londres. Na mão, uma carta que esperava ser entregue quando chegasse em alguma para entre as estações. Releu a carta para Gabrielle e o bilhete para os pais...

_Ma petit amour ^.^_

_Finalmente reuni coragem para ir para Londres e mostrar meu trabalho para os ingleses, sei que eles são interessados em coisas absurdas e as minhas invenções se encaixam nessa categoria, certo? ^.^ Não quero que você pense que eu fugi, pois não é isso, tenho vários projetos na gaveta desde meus 9 anos e não quero mais desperdiçar meu tempo indo à escola - que nunca me deu tanta oportunidade para nada, então pra quê? - ou dando explicações para meus pais. Para você eu sinto necessidade de falar alguma coisa, seilá, talvez pelo fato da gente estar sempre juntas desde o quê? Faz muito tempo mesmo que perdi a conta, hehe. Pode ficar despreocupada, pois não vou fixar moradia nesse lugar estranho, por Frederic Sonkas! A Inglaterra é muito estranha mesmo! Acabei de ver uma vaca pela janela e ela estava voando! Deve ser coisa de bruxos ingleses, hehe!_

_Escrevo essa carta na parada de Calais, logo estarei embarcando. Mando junto um cartão postal daqui, desenhei um pouquinho nele também, você sabe como sou. Espero que você esteja bem e que não fique chateada se eu demorar um pouquinho para voltar pra casa, não tenho culpa se os ingleses são tão burocratas - e chatos, só para salientar ^.^ - levarei uma lembrancinha para você. Escolhe aí e me mande uma coruja._

_Da sua cientista: Annie O'Breanan._

_Ps: Preciso aprender inglês novamente, estou passando um dobrado com os carinhas da alfândega._


	4. Chapter 4

Se soubesse que a recepção seria tão fervorosa, teria ido para Londres há muito tempo atrás.

O primeiro a vir abraçá-la na estação King Cross foi um dos donos da Gemialidade Weasley, Jorge Weasley.

- Mas é um imenso prazer ter a lendária Miss Dantê aqui! - apertando suas mãos com muita vontade e sorrindo de orelha à orelha, os cabelos ruivos de Jorge estavam bagunçados pela pressa de sairem dali. - Os negócios não esperam! Meu irmão ficou na Loja para orientar as novas aquisições, temos alguns fogos filibusteiros de última geração e bombinhas anti-gravidade que são uma beleza! - Uma jovem de cabelos curtos e rebeldes, totalmente vestida de preto chegou perto deles, Jorge cerrou o cenho. - Ah, não Black! Nada de pegar a minha melhor fornecedora!

- Desculpe-me a demora... Srta. O'Breanan, sou Prisma Black, represento a Dervixes e Bangues de Sonja Korwin aqui em Londres. - Jorge imitava a cordialidade da jovem de 21 anos com a boca. Ela simplesmente socou o estômago dele e sorriu polidamente para Annie. - Vamos... Um carro espera por nós... - Jorge se recuperou do soco e correu atrás delas.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Ela decidiu vir para Londres porque a GENTE convidou! - gritou ele na rua, Prisma olhou para os lados da rua e atravessou junto com Annie que não entendia o que se passava ali. - Você está roubando a NOSSA inventora! - Prisma indicou o banco de trás de um carro luxuoso para Annie entrar e sorriu novamente para ela.

- Se você não se importa... - Annie concordou e Prisma virou-se para Jorge Weasley tentando atravessar a rua desesperado pelo trânsito de carros e praguejando contra os automóveis. - Vai se danar, Weasley, ela assinou contrato comigo. Se quiser algo, fale com o meu advogado... - Annie estranhou o palavrão que a moça havia soltado. O rapaz ruivo fez uma careta para ela e um sinal não muito educado. Annie teve que rir, Prisma entrou e pediu desculpas. - Eles são nossos principais fornecedores em Hogsmeade, mas reclamaram demais quando mudamos para o Beco Diagonal... Não gostam de concorrência, ah sim... - Ela olhou para Annie pela primeira vez. - Desculpe-me novamente... A sua coruja foi para o endereço de Sonja, ela mandou a sua resposta, por isso o atraso.

- Não tem problema... - o sotaque francês de Annie chamou atenção de Prisma, ela sorriu.

- Bem, temos muita coisa pela frente não? Primeiro o Ministério...

- Mas já? Não vai querer ver meus...

- Tenho completa confiança em você... - disse ela a encarando, os olhos castanhos eram sagazes, Annie se sentiu um pouco desconfortável ali, realmente Prisma Black era um pouco parecida com a mãe... E muito bonita também, mas Annie preferiu esconder esses pensamentos para si. - Sonjie gosta do seu trabalho, você é muito inteligente para sua idade... - O comentário a fez ficar ruborizada... - É melhor acostumar, aqui na Inglaterra, o seu nome é sinônimo de esperteza e sendo neta de quem você é...

- Meu avô gostaria de saber sobre isso... - disse ela para sua mochila. Prisma sorriu e isso causou um arrepio em sua nuca. Não era medo, era outra coisa.

- Ele já foi avisado e já está em Hogwarts. Foi especialmente convidado para participar do Centenário de Frederic Sonkas. - a notícia deixou Annie boquiaberta.

- Ma-ma-mas meu avô? Co-como assim?!

- Ele passou no Departamento de Regulamentação, Divisão de Espíritos hoje de manhã. Conseguiu um passe livre para 20 anos em Hogwarts. Parece que o professor de Estudos de Trouxas está temporariamente afastado. - Ela teve vontade de gritar bem alto, mas segurou a boca com a mão, era impossível demais para ser verdade, era o sonho de seu avô sendo realizado junto com o dela. Reencostou-se no banco do carro e pensou novamente... Se soubesse, teria vindo para Londres há muito tempo atrás...

O quarto era enorme. Cheio de prateleiras vazias, mas enorme. Poderia colocar os livros que quisesse ali que ainda teria lugar para mais... A cama ficava perto da janela com vista para a parte interna do Beco Diagonal todo, o Banco Gringotes ali do lado, a Gemialidades do outro lado da rua e a sua loja favorita - e agora a loja onde trabalhava - a Dervixes e Bangues abaixo das escadas. Era um sonho, só podia!

Prisma Black deu as instruções, falou do funcionamento do Banco Gringotes e como os duendes eram impassíveis com os pagamentos e os empréstimos, deu uma boa quantia de dinheiro para a garota de 16 anos e despediu-se para ir resolver as pendências com a dona da loja, Sonja Korwin em Hogsmeade, Escócia. Claro que a loja não ficaria aberta, não poderia ainda, apenas na época de movimento maior, que era no começo da Primavera, mas se Annie quisesse, poderia aceitar encomendas. A garota aceitou prontamente, queria trabalhar o mais rápido possível, extravasar todos os anos de repressão em casa, instrumentos, materiais, projetos e algumas encomendas detalhadamente especificadas apenas para ela resolver. Um sonho...

Acordou com uma coruja bicando seus cabelos, cobrando a mensalidade do Pasquim. Ela deu o dinheiro e cobriu-se novamente na enorme cama confortável e quentinha do seu quarto no 3° andar da Dervixes e Bangüês, sua casa agora. Fazia 2 meses que estava em Londres, conseguira uma permissão temporária assinada pelo seu avô - que era reconhecido como autoridade máxima em estudos avançados do mundo dos trouxas e ocupava uma cadeira na Liga Extraordinária de Inventores Bruxos - para transitar em Londres sem ter problema algum por ser menor de idade ainda. As cartas de sua mãe não foram muito carinhosas, na verdade a entristeciam, pois a mãe não entendia o que ela estava passando, seu pai era o silêncio e Gabrielle Delacour nada mandou e pouco esperava que mandasse algo. Pegou o Pasquim e folheou, apenas se ligou no detalhe de que seu Jornal favorito era produzido ali mesmo em algum lugar de Londres depois de terminar de ler a coluna de Candice Cleomancy sobre a falta de ética no jornalismo atual. Annabelle já sabia disso, já fora abordada por uma tal de Rita Skeeter por duas vezes naquela semana, a repórter sempre convidava ela para uma xícara de chá e uma entrevista sobre ser a mente jovem mais brilhante do Ocidente, claro que a pena de auto-repetição de Rita Skeeter era venenosa com as palavras e uma nota do Semanário das Bruxas sobre "_A excentricidade de Anna Bela Dantie com os costumes ingleses_" mostraram o quanto a repórter era capaz. Claro que cuidou disso direitinho no dia seguinte a reportagem e conversou por algumas horas com a srta. Skeeter.

- Só faço o meu trabalho com carinho para meus leitores.

- Bem, no dia em que você escrever para o Pasquim te dou a maior entrevista da sua vida.

- Não escrevo para aquele lixo.

- Mas foi obrigada a escrever na íntegra a entrevista que deu à Harry Potter em 1996...

- Você já lia o Pasquim naquela época...? - a repórter mesquinha ficou atônita.

- Eu aprendi a ler com o Pasquim... - deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e foi para a porta de entrada da Revista. - Vamos fazer o seguinte... Se você me prometer que não irá me incomodar nos próximos 2 meses, eu prometo te dar a entrevista.

- E eu poderia contar com a presença do seu querido pai? – Annie queria se livrar daquela conversa logo.

- Convido o meu pai para ajudar. - A repórter ficou eufórica, Jeano O'Breanan era o músico irlandês mais adorado das rádios com audiência adulta.

- Okay... - disse Skeeter ajeitando os óculos quadrado no nariz e sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios. - É uma promessa. E promessa para mim é dívida, querida... - dando um tchauzinho para Annabelle.

Cruzou a rua e chegou à Loja Gemialidades Weasley, havia conseguido um trato com os donos e a impaciente Miss Black, trabalharia na Loja dos Weasley durante o tempo parado da Dervixes e Bangues e faria o possível para remeter as encomendas que chegassem para a matriz em Hogsmeade. Seu avô mandou boas novas sobre o telescópio superóptico Dantê, que havia sido batizado de ABD, por serem as iniciais do nome dos dois - AnnaBelle Dante e ABraham Dante - o instrumento astronômico seria usado pela Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts em teste por um semestre, mas era completamente aprovado pelo o Conselho Astronômico Bruxo e pela professora de Astronomia da Escola. Sonja Korwin pedira para ela ir a Hogsmeade na próxima semana e isso deixou Annabelle um pouco abalada, nunca havia falado com a sua "chefa", e Sonja era conhecida pelo seu temperamento volúvel e seu pai lobisomem, de certa forma, Annabelle temia perder o emprego com essa visita. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a forma etérea de Fleur Delacour saindo do Gringotes...

Ela deu um pulo de susto, pensara ter visto Gabrielle ali na sua frente! A Delacour pouco deu atenção à desajeitada Annie segurando um carrinho de compras cheio de ferramentas e algumas placas de madeira, passou por ela e teve o calafrio de sempre. Fleur Delacour sempre inspirava medo em Annie, pois seu relacionamento com a irmã mais velha de Gabrielle era marcado por brigas intermináveis e olhares ferozes, claro que a veela ganhava no requisito amedrontar, o olhar frio de Fleur fazia Annie se sentir miserável perto dela.

- Oh, hey Annie!!! - gritou a mocinha Erika que atendia na Gemialidades Weasley. - Esqueceu o pacote de bombinhas anti-gravidade! - ela saiu da Loja e entregou o que faltava à Annie, o olhar frio de Fleur pousou nela. Finalmente percebera que ela existia.

- Obrigadão, Erika... - disse Annie tímida, pois Fleur vinha em sua direção. - Bom dia Sra. Weasley... - disse ela mais tímida ainda...

- O que faz aqui? - disse Fleur em francês. Isso incomodou Annie o bastante para seu humor mudar completamente. A voz de Fleur era muito parecida com a de Gabrielle. - Soube que fugiu de casa.

- Não fugi... - disse ela em inglês, se recusava a falar a língua pátria novamente. - Apenas vim trabalhar, acho que isso não é nenhum crime... - Fleur lançou outro olhar mortífero e segurou o braço dela.

- E soube também que minha irmã não foi informada da fuga... - e se aproximando dela. - E se eu souber que Gabrielle sofre por sua causa... - Annie sorriu e olhou para Fleur, não agüentou sustentar o olhar por muito tempo, ela era absurdamente parecida com sua Gabrielle.

- Nunca tive nada com sua irmã para você ter o direito de protegê-la contra a minha pessoa. E se ela sofreu ou sofre por minha ausência, parece não demonstrar...

- Gabrielle não tem um coração gelado como o seu! Ela merece estar com alguém que não a machuque com suas idéiazinhas de fuga para Inglaterra!

- Você quer, por favor, falar o meu idioma?! - pediu Annie com dificuldade de entender certas palavras que Fleur falava tão rapidamente em francês. - Não uso mais o francês, se você não percebeu, nós estamos na Inglaterra e aqui se fala inglês.

- Sei disso! - disse Fleur em inglês, agora soltando o braço de Annie e pronta para ir embora ofendida. - Mas se eu souber...

- Se você souber, eu saberei também, pois a sua querida irmãzinha não me dá notícia alguma durante esses 2 meses que estou aqui, não me mandou carta alguma, não entrou em contato e duvido muito que irá. Já deve ter alguém para me substituir provavelmente... - Fleur ficou ruborizada e o olhar frio se tornou em algo bem pior, Annie se arrependeu por um instante de ter falado aquilo.

- Minha Gabrielle tinha sentimentos por ti. Muitos sentimentos que a machucavam mais quando você se afastava, caso não saiba! Ela me contava tudo o que havia entre vocês duas e me perguntava se era o certo, sabe o que eu respondia? - Antes de Fleur continuar, Annie concordou e falou:

- Claro que sei... Você dizia que era o errado... Porque não sou o bastante para sua irmã, não sou aceita pela sua família e nem pelos seus amigos... Eu não a faria feliz e se eu tivesse um pouco de decência na minha cabeça vazia eu não mais oportunaria sua irmã com minha presença... - Fleur ficou ruborizada, mas de vergonha, era exatamente o que iria falar à Annabelle. - Eu sei muito bem o meu lugar, Fleur, não preciso de mais gente me informando que eu não sou... o que eles querem que eu seja... Tenha um bom dia. Preciso trabalhar... - Annie pegou o carrinho e atravessou a rua para a Dervixes e Bangues, Fleur ficou ali na rua a olhando, não com o olhar predatório, mas com um misto de surpresa e pena.

Annie jogou as coisas na escrivaninha de trabalho e começou a desmontar as ferramentas para uma avaliação, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas ela pouco se importava com elas, chorava pelo o nervoso de estar com alguém tão próxima de Gabrielle... Entendia o porquê de Fleur estar daquele jeito, sabia que as irmãs eram apegadas ao extremo, sabia que por anos Fleur a odiava por ela ser a quebra da conexão por tantos anos, mas não se importava... Ninguém sequer sabia o que ela estava sentindo naquela hora, nem ela mesma...

Ligou o rádio e a voz de seu pai estava soando nos autos-falantes com uma música velha sua, esqueceu das preocupações mundanas e foi se empenhar em consertar o circuito integrado para o espetáculo de Fogos Filibusteiro que teria na próxima semana em Hogwarts para a Festa Centenária de Inventores de Frederic Sonkas.

_Querida mãe, _

_Não precisa me xingar tanto quando manda cartas, nem preciso de berradores no começo do dia para me acordarem, já não basta a saudade que sinto de casa e a sua negação em me aceitar do jeito que estou indo? Bem, pelo menos tenho boas notícias para dar. Vou à Hogwarts no final de semana participar da homenagem que farão para o vovô Dantê na Festa Centenária de Inventores de Frederic Sonkas, ele pediu para dizer que é para você parar de me chatear tanto e vir vê-lo na Festa, mas sabe-se lá o que você irá falar e talvez pensar que eu esteja falando mentiras. O telescópio do vovô funcionou perfeitamente e agora ele está patenteado no meu nome e no dele. Acho que não precisarei trabalhar para o resto da minha vida se as vendas forem boas._

_Gostaria de saber o porquê de papai não me escrever, sei que ele é um tanto preguiçoso para isso, mas não custa nada dar uma pena de auto-repetição para ele, não? Devo ter umas trocentas dentro da minha escrivaninha, se é que vocês também não se livraram dos móveis do meu quarto assim como fizeram com o piano... Espero que esteja tudo bem aí, o clima de Londres é maluco, chove muito e esquenta pacas logo após e até agora não vi outra vacas voando realmente._

_Queria estar em casa agora, mas acho que você também reclamaria disso._

_De sua filha xx Annie xx_

_Ps: A música do papai é número 1 na rádio dos trouxas e dos bruxos. Acho que isso deixaria vocês felizes. Posso estar errada quanto a isso? _

_Ps II: Será que dá para tentar explicar para os outros que eu não fugi de casa? Estarei de volta no começo do semestre de Beauxbatons para completar meus estudos. A notícia chegou aqui._

A carta foi lida por seu pai, sua mãe estava ocupada demais enterrada no sofá, chorando muito por receber notícias da filha. Annabelle não mandava muitas cartas. Seus pais brigavam constantemente por razões diferentes, a mãe queria a filha em casa, em Beauxbatons, debaixo de seu teto. O pai queria que a filha fosse feliz, apenas isso. Gabrielle visitou os O'Breanan certa vez, ela caiu em lágrimas por uma das cartas de Annabelle em que a garota dizia que conseguira uma transferência temporária para Hogwarts, estudaria lá durante o dia e trabalharia na Dervixes à noite para as encomendas. O conteúdo era um tanto triste e sem esperanças de volta, Gabrielle chorou por dias seguidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Se soubesse que Hogwarts era tão espetacular teria aceitado a carta de admissão quando tinha 11 anos.

O castelo era o seu esplendor, muitas coisas para se pesquisar, tantas pessoas carinhosas e com vontade de viver como ela! Como perdera isso por tanto tempo? Por que só percebera nisso quando estava mais velha? Os alunos passavam por ela e a cumprimentavam diferente de Beauxbatons, que eram sempre olhares de desprezo e escárnio. Chamavam Annie para passear nos jardins, ou no Lago, onde era o seu lugar favorito de passar o final do dia, observando a professora louca de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas jogando biscoitos do tamanho de discos de vinil e torradas do tamanho dos malões que os alunos levavam para passar o ano lá.

- O segredo é... - lançando uma torrada para a Lula Gigante que habitava o fundo do Lago Sombrio de Hogwarts. - Exercício para a Lolla todos os finais de tarde, senão... - pegando um pacote de biscoitos. - Senão a minha cutch-cutch neném fica entalada nos fundilhos do Laguinho, meu benzinho meu... - Anna Danwells olhou para a aluna de intercâmbio e sorriu. - França, certo? - Annie concordou. - Um bom lugar... Não há tanta gente má fazendo bagunça do vovô Voldie por lá... Muito bom mesmo... - Annie não entendeu de imediato. - Óia só que legas! Você tem o mesmo apelido que eu! - e sorrindo de orelha a orelha, a Professora ofereceu a mão para ela levantar de uma pedra em que estava sentada, ela aceitou e caminhou ao lado de Danwells. - Conheço a França bem, eles são muito legas, apesar da falta de banho aparente... Você toma banho, certo? - Annie riu com o comentário e explicou que não era bem assim que funcionava na França toda, haviam partes mais afastadas das grandes cidades que era costume não se banhar durante o inverno rigoroso e que algumas pessoas de mais idade faziam isso por costume desde novos. - Ah... então tá! Aula de... Joga Pedrinha na Francesa e Sai Correndo! - anunciou Danwells, jogando uma pedrinha em Annabelle e correndo rindo como uma histérica. Os alunos estavam acostumados com a professora.

Mas Annie só conseguiu entender o motivo real do comportamento da professora Rowan depois de vê-la chorando como uma criança na Plataforma do Expresso de Hogwarts ali em Hogsmeade. Isso foi numa noite em que Annie andava por Hogsmeade, vendo o céu noturno e incrivelmente brilhante da Escócia, a professora estava chorando copiosamente e rindo também, com uma foto na mão.

- Tudo bem, professora?

- Não, não está tudo bem, nunca esteve e nem vai estar! - disse ela lamentando, mãos trêmulas. - Não tenho minha mãe, meus irmãos, minha família! Sou obrigada a fingir que não sei de nada, que sou apenas eu e quando... quando... preciso ser eu mesma, todos reclamam! - Annie se aproximou e sentiu pena da professora que parecia ter sua idade.

- Sinto muito... - ela não sabia o que falar... Sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou olhando os trilhos da Plataforma. - Mães são um problema, não? A minha odiou quando eu vim para cá... Ela nunca... - a professora prestava atenção. - Ela nunca gostou de saber que eu... eu... tenho gostos diferentes das outras meninas...

- Isso machuca, não? - Danwells gesticulou algo como estar estrangulando alguém com as mãos. - Às vezes você não quer... quer... sabe?

- Sim, com certeza! - riram depois. – E eu não sou francesa... - ela completou, Danwells a olhou.

- Eu sei... Só falei aquilo pra te provocar mesmo... - e se espreguiçando no banco. - Somos da terrinha mais abençoada por Merlim... A Ilha Esmeralda é linda à noite... Já foi até lá? - Annie ficou envergonhada e negou com a cabeça.

- Meu pai desistiu de voltar quando... quando aquele acidente aconteceu lá no Ministério...

- Oh sim, eu estava por lá sim naquele dia... Seu pai é Jeano O'Breanan, certo? Cara, sou fã dele! Não como bruxo, sabe? Ele tem uma mira horrenda, mas ele é O CARA quando o assunto é música! - Annie riu e abaixou a cabeça.

No outro dia, no café da manhã, a diretora McGonagall pedia atenção ao se levantar de sua cadeira de espaldar alta e finamente decorada. Os alunos a olharam, assim como os professores que sentavam atrás na extensa mesa. Ela sorriu e os ânimos se acalmaram, pois eram boas notícias que viriam.

- Queridos alunos... Sejam todos bem-vindos as comemorações do Centenário de Frederik Sonkas... - muitas palmas ecoaram no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Os fantasmas estavam cantando o hino de Hogwarts de maneira impecável, até o avô de Annie estava no coro de espíritos com uma voz tão grave e ressonante que ela foi obrigada a rir e dizer baixinho para John que lá estava o seu inventor favorito, a professora McGonagall esperou o hino terminar e anunciou: - É com a imensa satisfação que informo as Festas do Centenário irão se estender na última semana de dezembro e uma boa novidade do Ministério da Magia, os Jogos Internacionais Estudantis de Magia serão este ano... - muitos murmúrios das mesas. - Haverá 5 escolas participando: A já conhecida Academia Beauxbatons de Magia da França, o Instituto Ethoon de Jovens Aurores da Escandinávia, o Colégio Ptolomeu Maximus da Grécia, a nossa querida Escola de Feitiçaria e Magia Hogwarts e La Universidad Mágica del Cartagena que irá sediar o evento pela primeira vez. - murmúrios das mesas, ninguém conhecia a nova escola citada. - E a nossa dupla de participantes será escolhida na noite do Baile de Inverno. - Palmas e gritos dos alunos, a professora apontou a sua varinha para uma urna dourada e uma pena flutuante pairou em cima da urna. - Aqueles que quiserem se inscrever para o evento, estarão aptos a fazê-lo até às 6h da noite de 24 de dezembro. Aviso de antemão, esses Jogos são extremamente perigosos, então não são para qualquer um... - disse ela gravemente. - E Hogwarts é conhecida por ser a vencedora por 2 anos consecutivos, uma vez em 1934 na Alemanha e 1938 aqui... Há uma enorme responsabilidade ao preencher essa ficha de inscrição e espero que estejam cientes disso. - Um aluno levantou a mão e pôde falar:

- Quais serão as regras? Qualquer um de nós pode se inscrever? - murmúrios abafados pela presença marcante da professora.

- Serão aceitos alunos de qualquer idade, contando com suas notas e perícias mágicas que os Jogos exige. - não houve objeção dos alunos, sabiam o quanto o J.I.E.M. era pesado para até aqueles que estavam formando. - Qualquer dúvida, haverá um stand no corredor principal, perto das escadarias, do Ministério da Magia, Divisão de Jogos, Torneios e Campeonatos para informa-lhes sobre as regras detalhadamente e como será o procedimento para a equipe que for escolhida.

Aulas de coisas que nunca veria em Beauxbatons, as aulas de Adivinhação eram hilárias e seu embate científico com Sibila Trelawey era freqüente, a professora admirava a quantidade de matérias que a menina carregava no currículo, mas não admitia os comentários céticos sobre a divina arte da Adivinhação. O peso da mochila aumentava no final de semana, pois eram horas a mais de matérias extra-aula que Beauxbatons não proporcionava e as aulas de Vôo eram ministradas com os colegas de 1° ano. Davam risadas pelas gafes dos novatos e da própria falta de prática de Annie, ela não havia optado por Vôo em Beauxbatons por razões sociais, era bem mais fácil ser humilhada na frente da escola inteira quando você estava em cima de uma vassoura. Sua aula favorita era Estudos Avançados do Mundo Trouxa, que seu avô ministrava durante a ausência do professor indicado pelo Ministério após a morte da estimada professora Vixen Rennard, as de História da Magia eram interessantes também por ser outro fantasma, o professor Binns que dava aula, apesar da sala toda se enfurnar em um sono profundo durante a aula, Annie sempre estava lá perguntando alguma coisa para o velho professor até fazê-lo desistir de ignorá-la levantando a mão para pedir a palavra.

- Às vezes eu te odeio, sabia? - disse seu melhor amigo em Hogwarts, o 7ªnista Jonathan Drinnan da Corvinal. Ele acompanhava Annie para todos os cantos, onde ela estivesse lá estava ele. Os burburinhos era que Annie conseguira conquistar o coração do garoto mais cobiçado entre as meninas das casas, John era o goleiro mais habilidoso dos times de Hogwarts e sua imponência irlandesa fazia as garotas suspirarem pelos corredores toda vez que ele aparecia. - Se você não perguntasse tanto nas aulas do Binns, teríamos um sono melhor, sem interrupções... - Annie riu e algumas meninas cochicharam o motivo de "ele" estar com ela e não com seus amigos de Quadribol.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi... - pegando os livros de Transfiguração e rumando para a sala. Jonathan chegou ao pé das escadas e gritou:

- Annie, sabia que eu te amo? Iria ao Baile de Inverno comigo? - muita gente parou para escutar a resposta. Annie riu mais ainda e jogou um caramelo puxa-nariz para ele.

- Oh meu querido irlandês! Eu também te amo, mas não posso ir ao Baile com você...

- Por que não? - ele já estava decepcionado pela resposta. Annie sorriu tímida para os seus pés e olhou para as dezenas de escadas que não paravam de se mexerem de um andar para o outro. - Annie...?

- Não posso ir porque... você não é uma menina... - Sorriu com uma careta e subiu as escadas, deixando John ali atônito pela resposta.

Gabrielle Delacour fazia o mesmo movimento impaciente que sua irmã tinha mania de fazer quando algo estava demorando demais para ela. Suas amigas de Beauxbatons falavam sobre o mais novo goleiro do Kenmare Kestrels, Jonathan Drinnan, que era a sensação do ano para o Quadribol e para as meninas.

- Ele estuda em Hogwarts... - Disse uma amiga dela, as outras concordaram com entusiasmo. - Mas ainda não entendo o porquê de irmos para lá, se os Jogos Internacionais Estudantis de Magia será na Espanha... - Uma das amigas se apressou a falar:

- Haverá uma Festa Centenária e a Chave do Portal para a Ilha Solitária de Cartagena foi exclusivamente deixada em Hogwarts com a Diretora McGonagall... Os campeões serão escolhidos lá também. - e todas viraram para Gabrielle distraída pensando na chegada à Hogwarts... - Gaby? Você acha que vai ser escolhida?

- O quê?! - disse Gabrielle confusa com a idéia absurda de ser a campeã de Beauxbatons.

- Você sabe! Assim como sua irmã... Você é uma candidata forte para ser escolhida... - Gabrielle abanou a cabeça e preferiu voltar a olhar a janela.

- Por favor gente... Não vou participar de J.I.E.M. algum... - afastando as lembranças de 8 anos atrás ao ser resgatada do Lago Sombrio por Harry Potter, era um de seus pesadelos costumeiros e uns que ela mais temia em ter toda vez que dormia. E odiava ter que lembrar do lugar que mudou tanto sua irmã mais velha.

A chegada dos alunos do Instituto Ethoon de Jovens Aurores da Escandinávia, e as alunas da Academia Beauxbatons de Magia foram o assunto principal do almoço. Jonathan havia passado boa parte do almoço distribuindo autógrafos para os fãs do time irlandês do Kenmare e para a multidão de meninas, mas não se conteve no lugar quando viu Annabelle O'Breanan chegar ao Salão Principal, teve que levantar de seu lugar e pedir para ela sentar ao lado dele, o que a garota fez com prazer, pois precisava desesperadamente de conversar com ele.

- O que foi? Está tão... pálida...? Os seus olhos estão amarelos por quê??? - disse ele preocupado de uma forma que chamou atenção da multidão de garotas que ficavam vigiando seus movimentos. Annie acenou de volta para o outro lado do Salão, John olhou e era a Madame Maxime, a diretora de Beauxbatons acenando para a garota sentar na mesa reservada para as alunas.

- Tomei Poção de Engrosca na aula do tio chato... - Ela estava ficando enjoada... - e pelo jeito estava errada em algum ingrediente.

- Tenho que te levar a Ala Hospitalar, Annie! - ele a pegou pelos braços e já estava a levantando da cadeira, ela se recusou e sorriu gentilmente.

- Preciso te falar uma coisa... Eu estudava em Beauxbatons... - ele não entendeu a frase. - Eu tomei a Poção pra não poder topar com as antigas colegas de turma... - Ela falou isso em um cochicho... Ele entendeu finalmente... e depois ficou surpreso com a revelação.

- Beauxbatons, você era de lá??? E... e... Oh Annie, você usava aquele uniforme...? - Annie chutou a canela dele por debaixo da mesa ao ver a cara maliciosa dele. - Ai! Quero dizer, você tomou essa poção e... Elas eram tão... horríveis assim? Parecem ser tão meigas e... - o olhar dele se demorou em uma morena sentada ao canto que piscou para ele imediatamente. - Uau, elas são demais... - Annie riu um pouco e tossiu uma fumaça amarela da boca, ela se levantou rapidamente e correu para fora do Salão Principal.

Botou a Poção Engrosca para fora quando chegou aos jardins, riu muito após ver que sua última experiência com as Vomitilhas haviam dado certo. A pena de auto-repetição riscava o bloco de notas rapidamente e prestava atenção em cada instrução da dona, os Weasley não ficariam felizes com isso, sabiam que o efeito da Vomitilha poderia ser retardado com uma Poção como a Engrosca - que inibia o efeito de outras poções. Limpou a boca com o casaco preto de Hogwarts e checou se o odor era apenas de Vomitilha. John estava com Madame Pomfrey em seu encalço, alguns alunos estavam ali também.

- Annie, você está bem? - Madame Promfrey censurou a menina com os olhos, não era a primeira vez que Annabelle se usava como cobaia para seus experimentos. Ela deu um okay com muita vontade e sorriu, cuspindo o resto de Vomitilha que ainda tinha na boca.

- Um sucesso! _Magnifique_! - rindo mais ainda... Uma coruja pousou em seu braço e ela fechou a carta no bico da ave, que logo depois saiu voando para o céu estrelado do começo de novembro.

- Srta. O'Breanan... Devo deportar seu caso para a Diretora McGonagall... - Annabelle levantou cambaleante.

- Não, não, não! O que eu acabei de fazer aqui foi em nome da ciência! - Madame Pomfrey a pegou pelo braço.

- E Frederic Sonkas explodiu a sua casa enquanto fazia a Poção Retumbante... E não se esqueça de seu avô que morreu ao experimentar a eletricidade dos trouxas nas magias...

- Tentando não se consegue... - disse Annie recuperando a cor nas faces e a cor das órbitas, a enfermeira piscou várias vezes por não acreditar na rápida recuperação da garota. - Isso vai ajudar a senhora a descobrir os espertinhos que usarem Vomitilha para escapar das aulas! - a enfermeira pensou um pouco e sorriu para Annie.

- Venha comigo para a enfermaria... Quero saber o que você fez para descobrir isso, querida... - Annie guiou a enfermeira para a Ala Hospitalar e soprou um beijo para a sua mãe que estava ali fora observando a cena aterrorizada.

Sentada no Salão Principal, Annie estava de humor revigorado, mais uma de suas teorias malucas provaram ser verdadeiras com os devidos experimentos. Madame Pomfrey entendia o esforço físico da garota em se testar cada vez mais com suas poções e invenções, mas avisou a Diretora McGonagall e pediu segredo pelo acerto de Annie, Minerva prezava a garota mais do que tudo, tanto por ser uma aluna de intercâmbio quanto por ser do ramo da família McGonagall, o pai de Annie, Jeano era sobrinho em 2ª grau de Minerva. O único efeito colateral do Anti-Vomitilha era a dor de cabeça após o uso, a falta de apetite também poderia ser um, mas Annie tinha certeza que não conseguiria comer ali dividindo o espaço com sua mãe e Gabrielle Delacour a encarando.

- Aí você tinha que ver... O cara passou zunindo pela minha orelha e quase perdi o equilibrio da vassoura! - comentava John animado com o grupinho de garotos que se aninhava para ouvir o melhor goleiro da Liga Britânica e Irlandesa narrar o seu perigoso jogo com os Húngaros do time de Victor Krum. - Ele é bom no que faz, um mestre na arte de dribles zipados, entendem? Mas não me engana! Minha mente continuava nos balaços que vinham de todos os lados e... - Annie o olhou desanimada, ele engoliu em seco e mencionou pedir licença para os ouvintes, Annie sorriu triste e apontou discretamente para o corredor, Madame Maxime vinha com sua mãe...

- Acho que tenho que ir... - ele sorriu gentilmente e beijou a mão dela com carinho, os garotos amontoados ficaram surpresos e quando Annie saiu de seu lugar na mesa da Corvinal, os comentários eram o quanto a garota irlandesa significava para o melhor goleiro da temporada de Quadribol.

- E aê, Drinnan? Fala pra gente! Vai levar ela no Baile de Inverno? - perguntou um garoto da Grifinória, um pouco mais alto que John e muito desengonçado com seus braços. - A menina irlandesa parece ser bem... Você sabe... rude! - os garotos riram um pouco, se sentaram para começar a comer.

- Ela é um pouco rude... Mas com certeza não é a parte irlandesa dela falando! - riram mais... - Ela não gosta muito de ficar por aí com pessoas, sabe? Se ela me atura é por que eu sou legal com ela... - outro garoto, esse era da Corvinal, muito amigo de John suspirou:

- Ah... como eu queria que as garotas ficassem no meu pé como acontece com você... Olha só para a mesa das belezinhas francesas! Elas só de olharem pra você, desmaiam!

- Pô, cara , deixa um pouco pra gente! - disse outro amigo de John, batendo na cabeça dele, rindo. John estava observando a mãe de Annie a repreendendo no canto do Salão e indicando a mesa da Academia Beauxbatons para ela sentar. E ela obedeceu.

Se ela pudesse, ela gritaria... O mau humor se reativou em último grau, ela pedia com todas as forças para que houvesse balinhas de Vomitilha em todas as travessas de comida daquela mesa em especial... Claro que as garotas perto dela se afastaram, murmurando palavras ríspidas e ver o sorriso satisfeito de sua mãe no começo da mesa a enojou mais ainda... Aquela mulher era doentia e perversa! Poderia fazer tudo com ela, mas descobriu exatamente como fazê-la morrer vergonha pelo resto de sua vida. John a olhava indignado, sabia que ela não queria ficar naquela mesa, sabia que ela queria ficar perto dele, rindo do povo estranho do Colégio Maximus e falando sobre sua mais nova invenção que quase a levou para a Enfermaria por mais uma semana - isso aconteceu no mês anterior com o primeiro experimento com eletricidade que Annie havia tentado, mas o pára-raios que ela montou no Corujal caiu antes dos raios caírem e ela foi junto, chegou com duas fraturas no cotovelo direito e alguns arranhões.

A professora Minerva pediu silêncio e apresentou os representantes de cada Escola de Magia, devido os exames finais especiais de Beauxbatons, a Madame Maxime iria se ausentar do J.I.E.M. , a sua representante seria a mãe de Annie, Isobel Dante, palmas dos alunos e principalmente da mesa de Beauxbatons, Gabrielle deu seu primeiro sorriso do dia e foi em direção de Annie, mas esta estava ocupada demais tentando se esconder debaixo da mesa. A urna estava ali, esperando que os participantes colocassem seu nome nela... Gabrielle olhou para sua Annie, tão desprotegida e envergonhada por estar na mesa com as pessoas que sempre a trataram de forma mesquinha e que com certeza iriam humilhá-la pelo o resto dos dias em que estivessem ali em Hogwarts... Saiu de seu lugar e pediu licença para sua amiga Evelyn.

- Posso sentar aqui? - Gabrielle disse para Annie muito mais ruborizada pela sua presença. A garota concordou sem um pio e se afastou um pouco. As outras garotas começaram a murmurar e um dos comentários atingiu os ouvidos de Gabrielle.

- Como ela pode sentar ao lado daquela esquisita? Gabrielle tem pena dessa coisa aí, isso pode manchar a imagem dela, sabe? - Gabrielle olhou para a autora do comentário, a garota ria com as outras ao seu lado, então abaixou a cabeça e sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada, talvez fora um erro sentar-se ao lado de Annie na mesa. Voltou a olhar e ela cantava uma musiquinha da sua banda favorita, tamborilando os dedos na mesa discretamente como se estivesse tocando piano. Os dedos de Annie estavam mais ágeis desde a última vez que percebeu neles. Gabrielle não falava, mas acompanhava a recuperação dos movimentos da mão esquerda de Annie com atenção.

- Você consegue fechar a mão? - Ela perguntou num sussurro, Annie a olhou confusa e depois aproximou sua mão dela, abriu e fechou com alguma dificuldade.

- A Madame Pomfrey disse que eu deveria ter tomado mais desentupidor de pia quando estava machucada... - Gabrielle riu da piada com a Poção Restauradora de Cálciosso. Logo estavam comendo o maravilhoso banquete que apareceu na frente de todos em cada mesa do Salão Principal.

As meninas de Beauxbatons tinham uma educação refinada na mesa, usavam os talheres com cuidado, sempre prezando a boa etiqueta, Annie não tinha essa habilidade toda, mas se esforçava a segurar a faca com a mão direita, não tinha firmeza em pegar coisas ainda. Ela xingou algo em gaélico e botou a faca na mesa, olhou para os lados e ninguém viu quando ela pegou um pedaço de pão da travessa, mudou o garfo para a mão direita e começou a juntar a comida no prato para o garfo sem cerimônia alguma. Sua mãe deu um olhar severo para ela, mas Annie apenas deu de ombros, era o modo irlandês de comer e ali em Hogwarts havia muitos deles. Gabrielle já estava acostumada com a falta de bom senso da amiga, sabia também que antes das boas maneiras na mesa, Annie não conseguia nem fechar a mão esquerda, ainda mais conseguir pegar uma faca firmemente sem a deixar cair - o que seria pior, na opinião de Gabrielle, antes chamar a atenção por estar usando um pedaço de pão como talher do que deixar algo cair no chão - Gabrielle sabia que Annie não ligava mais para os comentários, nem para os olhares em cima dela, de repente Delacour se imaginou no lugar dela, com toda a pressão social em suas costas, todas as expectativas e as críticas... Se fosse ela, já teria cavado um buraco no chão e se enterraria pela vergonha de receber tantas repreensões e murmúrios maldosos, mas Annie era tão paciente com tudo aquilo!

- Como você consegue? - perguntou ela discretamente, Annie balançou a cabeça e terminou de comer a garfada que havia colocado na boca momentos antes.

- Posso culpar meus genes irlandeses por isso... - disse rindo um pouco, Gabrielle olhou para o prato dela, uma das manias engraçadas de Annie era deixar a comida toda separada no prato, cada coisa em um canto, nada se misturando, algumas ervilhas estavam por ali ainda, era costume de Annie comer até o último grão e deixar o prato praticamente limpo.

- Posso...? - apontando o seu garfo para as ervilhas, Annie consentiu e Gabrielle espetou o garfo nas ervilhas restante e as comeu, mais murmúrios na mesa... Aquela era a falta de educação maior que uma estudante de Beauxbatons poderia fazer na mesa... Depois de comer tudo e descansar os talheres na mesa, Gabrielle observou os ingleses comendo e realmente Annie era bem educada perto deles... As outras garotas devem ter percebido nisso, mas guardavam seu veneno para a Dante esquisita ali do seu lado. Annie tomava seu suco distraída, olhando para seu uniforme de Hogwarts, Gabrielle se juntou a ela na inspeção. - Bonito uniforme... - disse ela, Annie riu e olhou para o dela.

- É... o seu também é bonito... Mas não em mim... - arrumando a gravata cinzenta e preta e o broche do brasão de Hogwarts que prendia a gravata no lugar. - Prefiro esses aqui, preto sempre foi minha cor favorita e cinza também... Azul claro é cor de pijamas... - Gabrielle olhava as pernas de Annie balançando debaixo da mesa, a saia rodada com as meias 3/4 e os sapatos baixos escolares que ela gostava tanto. Delacour mordeu seu lábio inferior ao imaginar a idéia excitante de Annie estar apenas com aquela saia e nada mais por baixo... A sua garota sempre reclamava de ter que usar calcinhas quando iria dormir... Suspirou, segurando seus pensamentos e voltou sua atenção para a mão de Annie pousada perto do copo de suco...

- Você parece feliz aqui... - disse ela num fio de voz... Annie fez uma careta.

- É... Vai indo... Não estou TÃO feliz assim, mas vai... - a ênfase no "tão" foi engraçada, sua mãe a olhou outra vez. - Oi, mãe! - disse ela um pouco mais alto para todas as meninas escutarem. Gabrielle esperou os murmúrios pararem para tentar algo... Suas mãos estavam ansiosas para tocar Annie, por várias vezes ela levou o copo de suco aos lábios para disfarçar a vontade de querer beijá-la ali mesmo, fazia muito tempo que não ficava com alguém e ninguém era igual a Annie... - Eu tenho medo da sua irmã... - Gabrielle riu atônita pela confissão.

- O quê? A Fleur te assusta? - virando-se para ela, percebeu que perto da orelha esquerda de Annie havia uma cicatriz pequena, será que foi daquela vez que ela caiu no quintal depois de testar as Bolhas Tromba D'agua perto da piscina ou aquela vez que ela caiu da escada em Beauxbatons?

- Ela veio falar comigo no Beco Diagonal... E meodeosdoceo... - disse a amiga bem rápido, a palavra soou estranhamente para as garotas da mesa, apenas Gabrielle entendia o inglês de Annie. - Cheguei a ter pesadelos... - Gabrielle beliscou a perna de Annie de leve e o toque foi um pouco aliviador para sua ânsia em tocá-la.

- Sonhando com a minha irmã? Estou com ciúmes, sua pervertida...

- Ela me dá medo! Como posso gostar de sonhar com ela? Que ela não venha te ver aqui, senão eu tenho um ataque do coração...

- Fleur está bem ocupada com o Gringotes e o Guilherme... Ela já me avisou que... não vai poder... - Aproximando-se do rosto de Annie e roçando seu nariz bem perto da cicatriz, ela deu um gemido sufocado e quase inaudível, beijou um pouco o rosto de Annie e falou em francês seu ouvido. - Como eu senti falta de você, Belle... - Annie riu um pouco e se afastou para sair da mesa. Sua mãe deu outro olhar severo. - O que é? Tenho aula de Criaturas Mágicas agora, tenho que sair da mesa, oras! - Gabrielle se assustou com a entonação grave da voz de Annie. - Tenho que ir... Nos falamos por aí... Acho eu... - e se virando para uma colega de Beauxbatons. - Se suas amigas não me engolirem com seus comentários inúteis, não Ingrid? - a garota se assustou por Annie falar num inglês bem rápido com ela. E saiu para a porta sem mais uma palavra.

John não a viu pelo o resto do dia, assim como Gabrielle. Annie ficou no Corujal tentando maquinar de novo o experimento com a eletricidade... Prisma havia a alertado sobre isso, a casa de Sonja no final do povoado de Hogsmeade tinha uma parte que a magia não poderia interferir em aparelhos eletrônicos trouxas, mas que isso acarretava um perigo mortal para quem tentasse testar coisas por lá. Sonja deixava Annie ver o aparelho de som e o ventilador, mas nunca deixava a garota mexer nas fiações da casa.

- Belle... Não tente fazer isso, meu bem... - alertou o avô pairando ali perto da segundo andar do Corujal... - Eu tentei e olhe só! Estou morto! - Ela respondeu com um grunhido insatisfeito.

- Esse é o problema! Ninguém tenta, oras! Eu... eu devia ter nascido numa família trouxa! Seria bem mais fácil!

- Não diga isso! Você está descontando a raiva que tem de sua mãe em si mesma... Belle, por favor, escuta esse seu velho avô aqui... Não quero ter a sua compania, sabe? Não é nada bom ser fantasma...

- Mas o senhor parece tão feliz... Quero dizer... O Centenário de Sonkas! É em sua homenagem! Era o seu grande sonho!

- Mas só consegui isso depois de morto. - a resposta foi seca, o fantasma translúcido de Abraham Dante sentou-se ao lado de Annie que mexia na antena pára-raios. - A minha vida foi completamente em busca disso, Belle... E olha o que aconteceu! Não quero que aconteça com você... Não quero que desperdice a sua vida toda em coisas de ciência e... e... essa magia temporária! Quando eu era jovem e não conhecia sua avó, eu ficava enfurnado no laboratório tentando ser melhor do que todo mundo e não me adiantou de nada! E depois que casei... a ciência não me ajudou muito com a minha moça Tessie e muito menos com sua mãe. Ela me odeia por ter dado mais atenção as minhas cobaias do que à ela quando sua avó morreu...

- A mamãe... Ela não entende! Ela tenta e depois... seilá o que acontece! Ela simplesmente lembra que eu não sou capaz disso tudo, me envergonha me colocando na mesa daquela escola irritante, me diz o que fazer para não afetar a reputação dela, não a minha! Droga, será que ninguém entende que eu sou cientista e não uma boneca de Beauxbatons?! - chutando o pára-raios para longe de si...

- Antes boneca do que um fantasma com problemas não resolvidos em vida... - Suspirou o vovô Dante... - Pelo menos você está viva e jovem e pode consertar o que faz de errado e aprender com os erros antes que... - suspirou novamente, Annie fez uma careta, estava com lágrimas nos olhos...

- Oh vovô... - tentando chegar perto dele, mas toda vez que ela o tocava, o espectro de seu avô turvava com o toque. - Eu não queria... não queria te magoar... Eu só não entendo... Ela poderia ser um pouco mais... compreensiva, né? Conosco, eu quero dizer... O senhor não teve culpa com o negócio da eletricidade...

- Ah tive sim... e como tive! - ele disse desanimado. - Sabe Belle... O meu grande sonho era ser conhecido como Sonkas foi... desde de jovem eu almejava isso... Mas quando a sua avó morreu... - ele estava para chorar, mas ficou mais triste por lembrar que não poderia mais fazer isso, suspirou novamente. - Eu simplesmente desisti... Tessie era a minha motivação, minha inspiração... Eu bem que queria morrer e pensar que estaria do lado dela agora, mas... - Annie encolheu os ombros, lágrimas rolando em sua face.

- Talvez não deva ser assim... Talvez o seu assunto não resolvido... Não seja com a vovó... - limpando o rosto com o casaco de Hogwarts. - Talvez o que falte na minha vida seja alguém que me motive continuar indo...

- Quem disse isso? Quem fez você pensar que não há ninguém que te apoia? - disse o avô indignado com a frase.

- Que tal... todo mundo...? Ninguém dava a mínima em Paris, mamãe, papai, em Beauxbatons, até os professores... Agora que estou aqui... Eles fingem que sou alguém... Mas eu não sou... - e pegando fôlego para continuar. - Não quero ser melhor do que ninguém, não quero chamar atenção das pessoas, não quero ser conhecida por ser a Dante, sabe? Só queria... eu apenas queria que eles deixassem eu ser como eu sou... Droga, eu não incomodo ninguém...

- Annabelle... - uma voz na entrada do Corujal a assustou... Era a Madame Maxime passando pelo portal, abaixando a cabeça para não bater a cabeça, a diretora de Beauxbaons era exageradamente alta para uma mulher normal. - Como vai, querida? - Annie se recompôs e limpou o rosto mais uma vez, o seu velho avô reverenciou a diretora e voou para fora do Corujal, dando uma piscadela para Annie antes de sair...

- Ahn... bem, professora... Ainda não acostumei com o clima maluco daqui, mas...

- Sua mãe está preocupada com você... E seus estudos...

- Ah sim... - um pouco confusa sobre onde aquela conversa iria. - Conversei com o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional... Eles me deixaram estudar aqui em Hog até o final do ano... Não quero perder as matérias, sabe? - recolhendo o pára-raio do chão e ajeitando para ficar em pé... - Espero que a senhora não se ofenda, aqui em Hog tem bastante coisa que não ensina em Beauxbatons, então... então eu achei que... - A presença da Madame Maxime a intimidava, seu rosto estava impassível e atento a qualquer palavra que Annie dissesse... - Eu achei que... seria mais... seilá... produtivo eu estudar um pouco aqui e... - gesticulando com as mãos e a cabeça.

- Isobel não entende muito bem o que se passa na sua cabeça, certo? - Encostando-se numa pilastra ali perto, ficou olhando para a sua aluna por um momento. - Me diga, Annabelle... Se pudesse voltar no tempo e escolher entre as duas cartas de admissão, qual escolheria...?

- Hogwarts... - a resposta foi rápida e entredentes. - Não que Beauxbatons seja ruim, claro que não, é uma boa escola, mas é que... não... é... pra mim...

- Beauxbatons não é suficiente para você? - disse isso com um tom irônico.

- Não, não isso! Quero dizer... Eu não sirvo para lá... Eu... não tenho aspirações para... ser... - tentando arranjar as palavras, mas se confundindo toda. - Eu não sou... - falando isso um pouco mais alto. - Eu não sou um ser sociável! - disse sem pensar e a professora a olhou com severidade. - Eu não me encaixo socialmente no perfil que Beauxbatons quer das suas alunas, eu não tenho a mínima aspiração para ter aulas de etiqueta... ou seilá... viver entre garotas que acham que o mundo gira em torno delas...

- E você acha que Hogwarts supre as suas necessidades estudantis...?

- Em parte, sim... - dando de ombros - Aqui tem gente legal e... os professores estão interessados nas coisas que você fale, por mais absurdas que pareçam... E gostam quando... a senhora sabe... Quando eu falo algo que possa ajudar na aula...

- Você não tinha isso na nossa escola? - perguntou Maxime tombando a cabeça levemente para a esquerda.

- Não... - Annie ruborizou com sua sinceridade.

- E o que você tem nessa escola que você ache que Beauxbatons nunca terá, na sua opinião...

- Ahn... - Annie pensou um pouco e várias coisas vieram a sua cabeça, amigos, respeito mútuo, alegria, risadas, música ceilli todo final de semana em Hogsmeade... - Identidade. - pasmada com a resposta, a professora levantou as sobrancelhas. - Eu era ninguém lá... Se eu aparecesse ou não nas aulas, a única pessoa que iria perceber seria a minha mãe... Eu não tinha nenhum amigo lá dentro e acho que ninguém gostaria de ser meu amigo, eu não... - milhares de coisas que ela gostaria de falar e nada saía do jeito que ela estava ordenando. - Eu não tinha... eu não era... ninguém... Um fantasma... - houve uma pausa longa, a professora cruzou as pernas enormes e ponderou um bocado.

- Beauxbatons não tem identidade...? É isso que você quer dizer...?

- Não, não! Eu não tinha! Eu! - gesticulando rapidamente para resolver o mal entendido. - Hogwarts me deixa ter uma, me deixa... ser eu mesma sem ter problemas. Posso ser eu mesma e ninguém me repreende por isso... Posso comer com um garfo e um pedaço de pão que não irão me botar de castigo ou... seilá... usar o uniforme que gosto e não aquele que... a minha mãe quer que eu use... Azul claro é cor de pijamas... - concluiu ela olhando ao redor para evitar os olhos da sua diretora. Madame Maxime suspirou e se levantou.

- Os Jogos Internacionais Estudantis de Magia está aí... Você vai se inscrever?

- Não senhora, não gosto de Jogos... Já me machuco bastante por minha conta, não quero que minha mãe assine meu óbito em vez da minha transferência... - Maxime riu um pouco e isso animou Annie.

- Se eu fosse você, eu me inscreveria... Será uma oportunidade para você mostrar que não precisa de ninguém para vencer na vida...

- Não preciso provar nada a ninguém, professora... Só quero que as pessoas sejam felizes com as coisas que eu faço e nada mais...


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan brigava com um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores dentro da Sonko's, hoje à noite seria a escolha da equipe campeã de Hogwarts e bem... John Drinnan precisava de um par de óculos urgente, sua miopia estava gritante e ele frequentemente esbarrava nas coisas se não estivesse com Annabelle do lado para guiá-lo. A garota chegou na hora, antes dele rasgar o pacotinho e despejar o conteúdo todo por todos os lados.

- Ahn... Deixe-me ver... - abrindo o pacote para ele. - Seus óculos devem ter chegado lá na Dervixes... Deixa de ser idiota e vamos pegar ele.

- Idiota?! Usando esse tréco é que vou ficar com cara de idiota!!! - disse ele entredentes, olhando ao redor.

- Qual é o problema? Eu adorava usar os óculos do meu avô quando era mais nova, ia para Beauxbatons e tudo... - rindo das lembranças de chegar nas classes com os óculos fundo de garrafa do avô e um jaleco cinzento, fingindo em querer arrumar os cérebros "defectos". Claro que depois das risadas amigáveis, vinham os comentários maldosos... Beauxbatons não iria mudar nunca, produzia garotas altamente críticas. Riu novamente e saíram da loja, o frio estava até um tanto aprazível, não havia vento e o Sol estava à pino, esquentando um pouco suas cabeças, John comia com voracidade o pacote de doces e as vezes se engasgava com algum de gosto ruim, Annabelle não gostava nem um pouco de doces e só comprava para dar à alguém depois...

- Você leu as regras do J.I.E.M. ? - disse ele preocupado. - Há uma regra de "risco de morte violenta e acidental com Criaturas Mágicas" - Levantando o saquinho de doces e jogando o resto do conteúdo na boca para mastigar de uma vez só. - Risco de morte, Annie! Eu sou muito novo para morrer nas mãos de um... um... seilá... nas patas de uma Mantícora ou uma Medusa ou um Dragão ou...

- Dragão não vai ter, isso foi usado no J.I.E.M. 2 décadas... - John suspirou aliviado.

- Menos mal... A fessora Rowan dará uma palestra sobre as novas regras, você já se inscreveu? - Annabelle olhava as garotas de Beauxbatons seguirem Francie Madelleine, a líder de turma, Gabrielle estava entre elas, estranhamente lendo um livro, nunca vira a Delacour lendo um livro perto das amigas... John estava mais preocupado com o andar encantador das garotas, Annie começou a cantar uma musiquinha conhecida pelos trouxas e que John ouvia muito quando voltava para casa. A letra da música era exatamente como as garotas se moviam um tanto insinuantes para os garotos, John ficou ruborizado e continuou a andar.

- Não me inscrevi, pois isso vai acarretar uma guerra civil... entre britânicos e franceses... novamente... Já vimos na História Mundial, não precisamos de outro conflito armado! - Ela brincou, John iria falar, mas as garotas de Francie vieram em sua direção, sorriam e seus passos eram leves. Francie se colocou na frente delas e com uma voz sedutora perguntou ao rapaz:

- _Salut, monsieur_ Drinnan... - ele mal pôde falar de tanta emoção e por engasgar com os doces na boca. - Gostaria de saber se você já tem um par para a noite do Baile de Inverno...? - o sotaque carregado e o jeito dela gesticular delicadamente perto dele, deixou John praticamente babando. Annie balançou a cabeça e socou John de leve no braço para ele responder.

- E-eu, ahn, eu... - balbuciando palavras sem sentido algum, mas as garotas de Beauxbatons estavam acostumadas à essa reação. Gabrielle estava muito concentrada no livro em que lia, Annie disfarçou entre a resposta do seu amigo e foi até ela...

- Lendo o quê? - Gabrielle se assustou e fechou o livro rapidamente, recompôs sua postura e sorriu.

- Nada que te interesse... - debochou ela com um sorriso malicioso. - Vai ter que descobrir no J.I.E.M. ...

- Você se inscreveu? - Annabelle ficou atônita. - Mas porquê...? - Francie tomou a frente e esbarrou em Annie falando:

- Porque somos corajosas e leais à nossa Academia... Não como você que preferiu se esconder nas saias da diretora inglesa... - sorrindo cinicamente. - Não que você não esteja acostumada com isso... - Annie entendeu de imediato o teor preconceituoso da francesa. - Então acho que se você sequer participar terá que decidir em quem vai torcer, não? - John ainda estava boquiaberto e tossindo para aliviar sua garganta irritada com o engasgo.

- É... posso ter um probleminha quanto a isso, mas você logo terá um ao ver que o J.I.E.M. não é tão fácil e divertido assim...

- Eu é que o diga... - suspirou Gabrielle em francês, Francie virou-se confusa para a amiga de sala.

- Vamos ser sinceras, Madelleine... - Annie enfatizou o "Mad" do nome da garota, John tossiu e riu ao mesmo tempo. - Vocês escolheram a Delacour para entrar no J.I.E.M. , pois ela teve uma irmã que já participou de outro torneio... É bem simples, Gabrielle já esteve aqui nesse lugar, sabe muito bem os perigos que as tarefas guardam e sabe muito bem que pelo menos alguém aqui vai se dar muito, muuuuito mal... E não vai ser a minha pessoa...

- Então você se inscreveu? - Annie bateu nas costas de John para ajudá-lo a respirar, ele agradeceu e falou com a voz embargada.

- Ela já o fez. E foi quando eu coloquei meu nome da urna... Algum problema? - o tom da voz dele surpreendeu as garotas, ele era muito alto e sua voz era grave. - Quanto ao Baile de Inverno... Srta. Delacour...? - Dirigindo-se para Gabrielle e beijando sua mão com cavalheirismo. - Iria comigo ao Baile de Inverno? Eu ficaria honrado com a sua presença ao meu lado durante o evento... - Annie tapou a boca para não rir da cara de Francie e suas colegas, isso era bem mais aceitável de fazer do que estrangular John ali mesmo por convidar a sua Gabrielle!

- Eu... - olhando rapidamente para Annie, esta fazia sinais com as mãos de aceitar logo. - Eu aceito...

Chegaram à Dervixes rindo muito, John mais por estar pasmado com a dupla face de elegante e astuciosa Francie e Annie por ainda querer estrangulá-lo por levar Gabrielle ao baile... John sequer imaginava o que aconteceu entre elas um tempo atrás...

- Obrigada por mentir por mim... Eu iria falar francamente que não me inscrevi...

- Oh... Mas você vai, não vai? - disse ele desesperado, se apoiando no balcão mostruário da loja. - Não vai me deixar sozinho nessa, vai? Eu morro de medo de escuro Annie... E aquele Labirinto lá no Vale parece ser bem... assustadoramente escuro... - Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos acaju, olhos escuros e segurando um alicate pequeno empurrou John do balcão.

- Acabei de instalar o display, cai fora ou eu arranco seu dente com isso aqui... - Ele deu um passo para trás surpreso, Annie estava já acostumada com o jeito sutilmente rude de Prisma Black, a sócia da Dervixes e Bangues. - Belle, suas encomendas chegaram... - Tirando dois pacotes debaixo do balcão e apontando para o rapaz. - Imagino que as lentes sejam para o rapazola aí...

- Sim, são sim... - John a abraçou com força.

- Oh querida! Você conseguiu lentes para mim! Oh querida! Você merece um beijo!

- Demonstrações de carinho involuntário aqui na minha loja são proibidas... - Apontando o alicate para abaixo da cintura de John, ele deu mais outro passo atrás e fingiu estar olhando as vitrines ali perto. Annie riu um pouco, Prisma a olhou entediada. - Agora os garotos estão atrás de você? Que evolução... Começarei a ter ciúmes e me vingar de cada um que se atrever a te chamar para o Baile de Inverno... - pegando uma lista e colocando em cima das encomendas.

- Não precisa... - Prisma olhou bem para a garota de 17 anos e piscou maliciosamente para ela antes de verificar a lista.

- O Velho Orson precisa de um conserto no estratrosférico dele, acha que pode fazer isso até o final de semana. - Annie iria responder... - Tá, eu sei, é semana de Natal, mas ele é o nosso mais velho cliente e fiel à causa... Sonja preza muito o velhinho, parece que a ajudou na época ruim...

- Eu iria dizer que vou sem nenhum problema...

- E o Baile de Inverno? - sorriu Prisma maliciosa. - O garotão não teve coragem de chamá-la ainda...? Posso dar um jeito nisso, sabe? - batendo o alicate na palma da mão livre, Annie recusou a proposta e pegou suas encomendas e beijou Prisma no rosto, tinha muito carinho pela sua "patroa".

- Não vou ao Baile... Aproveitarei o tempo sobrando e tentarei testar o Telescópio ABD... E o vovô me chamou para a sua homenagem particular no Clube dos Fantasmas Inventores que terá nas Masmorras, vai ser bem legal, quer vir? - Prisma Black apenas a olhou severamente.

- A homenagem é do seu avô. Não quero ficar me metendo em assuntos familiares... Já chega Sonjie com os irmãos dela...

- Vou ao velho Orson na sexta. Não quero passar meu dia ouvindo gente me falando que eu deveria ir a esse Baile... - John já estava do lado de fora da loja, encarando a vitrine com interesse. - Ahn, Priss... Se você não estiver fazendo nada durante o Natal, você não quer... Ahn...

- Sim, Annie, vou com você sim... - sorriu Prisma para ela.

A aula de Astrologia foi desperdiçada em esboços do novo Telescópio, muitas folhas foram jogadas dentro da pasta de projetos e rechearam a mochila. John se ofereceu a levar a mochila pesada, mas ela recusou, estava mais preocupada com outra coisa... Passou pela sala de Troféus e o salão onde estava a urna para depositar a inscrição do J.I.E.M. , John se despediu para ir para sua Sala Comunal da Corvinal, ela atravessou dois corredores e pensou bem no que estava fazendo... Deu meia volta e entrou no Salão da Urna. Estava sendo movida pelas emoções novamente... Queria entrar no J.I.E.M. apenas para proteger Gabrielle... Ou ajudar John com seus medos? Não saberia mais dizer o que a motivava, pegou a ficha e assinou o nome, não preencheu os campos obrigatórios e depositou ali... A urna dourada tremeu um pouco e ouviu-se o som de papel sendo dobrado. Encaminhou-se para a porta e Gabrielle estava ali... Ela disfarçou e sorriu.

- Ah, _bonsoir_ Gabrielle... - A garota mais nova de Beauxbatons se jogou em seus braços e a beijou com intensidade, a levando para o canto do salão que as tochas não iluminavam, encostou-a na parede fria de pedra e a sufocou com beijos e mãos ansiosas retirando sua mochila e investigando o que havia debaixo da saia rodada de Hogwarts. Gemeu insatisfeita por não ser o que queria e voltou sua atenção aos beijos, logo estava chorando e soluçando sem poder mais se conter...

- Oh Annie... O que foi que eu fiz...? Eu não devia... Como fui tola...! - Annabelle a segurou nos braços e a abraçou.

- O que foi? O que foi? - Acalmando-a fazendo carinho em seus cabelos loiros... - Não vai ser tão horrendo assim... - ela riu um pouco para animar a garota, encarou bem os olhos claros de Gabrielle Delacour e descobriu para quê foi se inscrever naquele J.I.E.M. estúpido. Beijou-a um pouco, calmamente, sem a pressa e a ansiedade, experimentava cada beijo como se fosse o último, Gabrielle relaxou o choro e se deixou sentar em um banco ali perto delas, onde ficariam as arquibancadas para o dia da escolha das equipes. - Vou estar com você... Sei que vou estar e se aquela urna não me escolher, pode ter certeza que entro sem ser convidada...

- O livro... que eu estava lendo... - pegando fôlego para falar. - Eram as regras gerais dos J.I.E.M. e... Lá tinha sobre alguns Torneios passados e tudo mais... Minha irmã, ela estava lá... Em destaque naquele Torneio Tribruxo de 8 anos atrás... Annie, eu não quero ser como a Fleur! Eu não quero! Ela mudou muito quando voltou da Inglaterra, ela ficou muito diferente com tudo! E essa maldita escola fez isso! - voltou a chorar, Annie se ajoelhou perto dela e beijou suas mãos. - Ela... Ela... costumava ser carinhosa comigo e nos entendíamos bem... Depois ela só quis saber daquele Weasley e... Os pesadelos, Annie! Os pesadelos que ela tinha eram horríveis! - Annie suspirou e perguntou algo que queria há muito tempo...

- Você e a sua irmã... Ahn... Não entendo muito bem dessa coisa de irmãos e conexões extraordinárias e coisa e tal, mas... Você não tem ciúmes dela, tem? - Gabrielle a encarou surpresa. - Quero dizer... O jeito que a Fleur me tratava lá em Paris e quando eu a vi no Beco Diagonal... isso não é muito... comum... O que que eu estou falando...? - suspirou um tempinho depois.

- Fleur e eu temos uma ligação muito forte, Annie. Somos irmãs e ela como mais velha...

- Porque... quando eu vi vocês pela primeira vez e... Bem ela me tratou de um jeito tão frio e sem humanidade alguma... - Gabrielle ficou séria e levantou uma sobrancelha para expressar o começo de sua impaciência com o assunto. - Ela não apenas me olhou como inimiga mortal, Gabrielle... Ela me olhou como se eu fosse roubar você dela...

- Ela é minha irmã mais velha Annie... Não posso fazer muita coisa se ela sente uma super-proteção sobre mim... Da última vez em que estive aqui, quase morri e ela acha ainda que foi por culpa dela... - Annie balançou a cabeça concordando, mas não pôde se conter.

- Ainda acho que ela queria me matar por eu estar desviando a sua atenção máxima dela... E não só atenção... de outras coisas também...

- Poderia ser mais específica...? Não entendo muito essa linguagem científica... - disse isso com um toque de ironia, Annie suspirou profundamente e levantou.

- Boa sorte no J.I.E.M., Gabrielle. - e pegou sua mochila e iria saindo se Delacour não a parasse.

- O que você está fazendo?!

- Indo embora, tenho muito trabalho para fazer...

- A mesma desculpa que dava quando não queria falar sobre o que sentia. O que foi que eu falei de errado?

- Nada não... Dá para me largar? Preciso ir, senão o zelador vai encher meu ouvido de reclamação por estar zanzando pelos corredores.

- E por que ele não me repreenderia? - disse Gabrielle colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Porque você é de Beauxbatons... - E saiu porta afora em passos firmes...

Dia seguinte, sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

Annie não havia dormido muito bem, achava que era conseqüência da última experiência, mas precisava prestar atenção na palestra ministrada pela Professora Danwells "Doida de Pedra" Rowan, a melhor Auror do Ministério Britânico. John roía as unhas no canto da sala, Annie bateu na mão dele várias vezes para ele parar, mas um grunhido rabugento era a resposta do jovem. A professora rodava pela sala toda informando os tópicos que seriam apresentados na palestra, comentários sarcásticos e mórbidos sobre o que aconteceria aos participantes dos Jogos assustavam mais a turma cheia de alunos de Hogwarts, Ethoon e Beauxbatons.

- Claro que se vocês forem devorados por uma Esfinge, faremos o possível para devolver seu corpo para sua família... - e depois pensando um pouco. - Ou parte dele se for o caso... na maioria dos casos acho eu... É... parte dele... - e balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. - Okay! Mãos à obra? Certo então! Vou começar com as dúvidas, sabe? É melhor assim... - Logo as mãos começaram a se levantarem, cada pergunta era respondida pela professora com profissionalismo, como se ela tivesse decorado cada regra do Ministério. John levantou a mão pela 5ª vez. - Drinnan, manda a ver!

- Quanto seria a premiação? É em dinheiro? - essa pergunta fez muitos alunos sorrirem de contentação.

- Bem... Se você ganhar já vai ser um grande prêmio...

- Ah qualé fessora! - disse um garoto de Ethoon que conhecia Annie das aulas de Verão. - Diz aí o que o Ministério vai premiar ao vencedor! - a turma concordou, Danwells voltou para o tablado acima do chão e escreveu algo no quadro, todos pegaram penas e pergaminho para anotar o que a professora escrevia. Ela acabou a frase e olhou para todos atentos a escrever a frase.

- Por quê estão copiando?! - disse ela confusa, no quadro estava escrito: "Quem descobrir o prêmio, ganha um doce.", os alunos perceberam o que haviam escrito inconscientemente, Annie começou a rir um pouco pela sua distração, sabia que a professora fizera aquilo de propósito para ver quem estava ali só pelo misterioso prêmio. - Mas vamos voltar às regras: Serão dois participantes de cada escola, a idade é restrita para alunos do 1°, 2° e 3° ano... - ela deu uma olhada para os alunos, não havia nenhum aluno antes do 5° ano ali. - Por questões de segurança e por uma porção de leis idiotas sobre menores participarem de Jogos, Torneio e Campeonatos, bando de manés... - ela resmungou e distribuiu com um toque da sua varinha, escura e remendada com gavinhas de alguma planta que se enroscavam desde o punho até a metade do cabo, folhetos sobre as principais regras e alguns cuidados para os participantes. - Os participantes escolhidos receberão instruções dos professores responsáveis, no caso de Hogwarts... _Moi! - _disse em francês, os alunos de Hogwarts se entreolharam assustados, John voltou a roer a unha do polegar da mão esquerda com uma voracidade que Annie precisou pisar no pé dele para que parasse. Os alunos leram os folhetos, alguns rostos se iluminavam por esclarecer dúvidas técnicas sobre os Jogos. Annie olhou para os lados e ouviu Gabrielle comentando com Francie sobre as Criaturas Mágicas que poderiam estar presentes... Annie levantou a mão e perguntou logo:

- Teremos que enfrentar sereianos? - a turma riu da pergunta, apenas Gabrielle que a olhou curiosa com isso. Rowan cutucava a orelha com cara de sono e respondeu.

- Ahn... Não posso falar... É segredo...

- Nenhum tipo de criatura? Você não poderia falar sobre o que encontraremos lá? - disse John completamente fora de controle, Annie o segurou na cadeira para ele não sair correndo dali. Rowan circulou pela sala novamente.

- Nham... Tá certo que isso estragaria a diversão toda, pois o que é mais engraçado nos Jogos e Torneios é ver a cara de babaca dos participantes, mas... - o comentário foi levado muito a sério, alguns alunos de Beauxbatons mencionavam sair da sala. - Mas, quianças, aqui, olha pra tia Danwells... - ela sacudiu a varinha e fez nuvens de vapor saírem da ponta, cada uma com uma cor diferente e com o contorno de uma criatura, Annie correu para sua pena e anotou logo: "Um bicho com capa, outro com cabelos espalhados (medusa?) e uma cobra.", os alunos tentavam adivinhar as formas, e Rowan se divertia em dizer que eles estavam passando longe da resposta certa. Isso aliviou a tensão e muitos riam com as tentativas. Gabrielle estava mais aliviada por não ter nada de Lagos e sereianos daquela vez, não conseguiria suportar dessa vez. - Os bichinhus leeendos de Merlim podem estar listados no Guia de Animais Fantásticos que vocês têm aí ou na biblioteca, estudem bastante eles quianças. Com cereja vai ajudar no N.O.M.s e no N.I.E.M.s de vocês no final do ano... - John iria levantar a mão novamente para perguntar sobre o risco de morte que constava na página 16 do Manual, mas Annie o puxou da cadeira para fora da sala.

Almoço... A melhor parte do dia para John... Ele estava devorando a sua sobremesa, enquanto o Salão Principal ficava vazio, pois os outros alunos tinham seus horários para cumprir, já ele... Bem, John estava de folga por 2 semanas das aulas de Vôo por ser "o" Jonathan Drinnan, a professora Houcht deixou que ele se preparasse para os Jogos... Annabelle estava na mesa da Lufa Lufa ensinando um grupinho alguns truques com alguns logros que ela trouxera da Sonkos na última visita à Hogsmeade, o grupo estava muito interessado, a maioria era mais jovem do que ela e ansiava pregar peças nos colegas sem causar muitas suspeitas aos monitores e muito menos a Argos Filch. John sorriu ao vê-la entretida em sua tarefa de ensinar, Annie estava realmente concentrada explicando cada detalhe das novas Orelhas Extensíveis e dos Chocolates Guturais, passou os olhos pelo o Salão e viu que a mesa dos professores já estava vazia, nas mesas ocupadas pelos estudantes estrangeiros, alguns estavam ainda ali comendo o resto da sobremesa ou conversando em outras línguas que John sequer cogitava saber... Francês era um custo para entender e ele não tinha muita paciência em falar gaélico com seus amigos irlandeses... Apenas Annie sabia suficientemente para corrigi-lo quando ele falava a sua língua materna... Sorriu novamente para o chão e não pensou se estava apaixonado por ela... Balançou a cabeça e voltou à sua colher cheia de mousse de chocolate branco com muita castanha e cobertura...

Gabrielle estava na mesa de Beauxbatons, sozinha, finalmente sozinha, respirando normalmente e aproveitando cada suspiro como se fosse o último até suas amigas chegarem com mais uma rodada de novas descobertas inúteis sobre o colégio inglês. Gabrielle já sabia das coisas que elas viriam falar, já sabia do banheiro desativado do terceiro andar, das estátuas rudes de pedra que indicavam o caminho, os milhares de quadros com vida própria, da imensa trepadeira que ficava perto do portão de entrada que fazia cócegas quando alguém encostava nela, da imensa floresta sombria que circundava a propriedade... Bufou entediada e voltou ao seu caderno de anotações...

Não era de seu costume conservar diários como suas amigas, mas Annie havia lhe dado um péssimo hábito de anotar cada coisinha importante em algum lugar para que ela não se esquecesse de algum detalhe da matéria nas aulas ou quando tinha algumas idéias para poemas, era isso que Gabrielle queria da sua vida... Nada de Gringotes e garotão ruivo inglês. Sua tão sonhada vaga no _Le Magique Monde_ estava aguardando apenas a aprovação dos diretores chefes do jornal mais comprado pela comunidade mágica de Paris... Uma pontada de ciúmes ao ver Annie saindo da mesa em que estava e sentar ao lado do irlandês que a convidou para o baile, o tal do Drinnan, simpático e bem humorado, desajeitado com as palavras e até um pouco ansioso, mas Gabrielle sabia muito bem que isso era típico dos homens quando estavam com garotas como ela, sorriu para seu caderno para esquecer que suas pernas estavam começando a tremerem com vontade de sair dali e conversar sério com ela sobre a história dos sereianos... Mas havia muita gente de Beaxbatons ali, não poderia simplesmente sair da mesa e ir conversar com a garota mais odiada da Academia... Bufou impaciente e começou a escrever alguma coisa para aliviar a tensão...

_Eu vejo você... Está do outro lado do Salão, lendo seu livro, rindo das piadinhas infames dos alunos, roendo suas unhas inconscientemente quando você fica desconcentrada no que faz, perdida em seus pensamentos... Seriam pensamentos sobre o livro que você está lendo ou estes são pensamentos sobre mim? Você tenta me ignorar, mas estou te olhando o tempo todo, talvez você já tenha percebido isso, minhas amigas já notaram o tanto de tempo que gasto olhando atentamente para você quando está à minha vista, elas me perguntam o porquê de eu estar te olhando tão fixamente, por minutos infindáveis, esperando que você me olhe de volta, mesmo eu sabendo que isso não vá acontecer... Mal elas sabem que estou te admirando em segredo, percebendo em cada detalhe em seu corpo, em seu rosto, os sorrisos que você distribui para quem quiser, diferente de Beauxbatons que era apenas uma sombra atrás das colunas do Palácio, escondida atrás de seus livros pesados, enfurnada na sua touca preta com um par de orelhinhas de gato que eu achava graça, mas infelizmente não podia me aproximar muito sem causar outros olhares de censura para o meu lado._

_Você não irá me olhar, pois ele está do seu lado... Porque ele sempre está do seu lado, não importa aonde eu vou por esses caminhos estranhos do colégio, sempre vou ver ele do seu lado. Agora sei como é sofrer de ciúmes, de incerteza e de ser ignorada, como estar sozinha em um mar de gente conhecida. Agora sei como você se sentia quando eu abusava do seu bom-senso, do seu carinho e atenção, ao passear pelos corredores na companhia dos melhores garotos da Academia, pelas ruas da nossa vizinhança com pretendentes escolhidos pelas minhas amigas. E lembro que ao cruzar o seu caminho - às vezes errôneo pela cidade, você sempre gostou de andar sem destino certo e isso eu invejo até hoje - você sorria quando me via com outro garoto. E agora eu sei o quanto você chorava por dentro a cada sorriso falso que me dava._

_E eu sorria de volta, satisfeita com a minha posição de dominadora, pois os homens são bobos e sempre vão estar ali quando eu precisar, mas você não e isso me atinge duramente, não sou tão maravilhosa quanto penso e nem sou tão adorada como me convenceram que sou. Às vezes me pego sorrindo pela minha esperteza, pela minha beleza incomum herdada pelos meus parentes, sorrio da expressão boba nas faces dos garotos que já estive, da falta de jeito, do tremor das mãos e das últimas palavras que sempre escutei quando saio com eles... Eles me dizem que me amam, que me querem para sempre até o final de suas vidas, que irão cuidar de mim e isso tudo é engraçado... E quando você falou isso há um ano atrás... Foi como se tudo caísse, a minha máscara de garota mais cobiçada entre os garotos, meus sorrisos zombadores, meus pensamentos sórdidos para tirá-los do sério... Você me amava... Você disse isso no dia mais importante do Ano, você disse isso depois de provar completamente as suas palavras me amando da maneira mais bondosa possível, você não mentiu, não tropeçou nas palavras, você simplesmente falou aquilo que tanto queria e eu arruinei tudo..._

_Você riu de mais alguma coisa que ele te falou, provavelmente outra piadinha... Você nunca riu das piadinhas de Beauxbatons, você sempre se achou acima disso e você às vezes estava certa, certas piadinhas eram tão maliciosas que eu esquecia que você era a fonte principal para eles inventarem os comentários mais odiosos que já ouvi... E lembro que você sorria quando escutava sem querer alguém te maldizendo, pelo seu jeito, pelas suas roupas, pelas suas ações e quando te chamavam de "cientista" lembro que você se orgulhava com todas as suas forças e dava uma resposta bem dada a aqueles que tentaram tirar sua alegria do dia. E lembro que depois você sumia por horas e nada desse mundo vai me convencer de que você não estava em algum lugar bem escondido remoendo as palavras que eles te jogavam e que ao fazer isso você chorava... E eu não estava lá quando você precisava de mim._

_Agora sei como você se sentia, eu te magoei demais, todos os dias, com cada palavra minha, com cada gesto meu, com cada gemido verdadeiro e cada toque que provoquei o seu corpo, agora sei como você se sentia a me ver sendo socialmente aceitável e lembro que você sorria..._

_Ele te faz sorrir, ele espalha a 4 ventos que nunca teve alguém como você para conversar, rir, confidenciar e você faz isso demais com ele... Nunca te vejo falando abertamente com ele, apenas aos cochichos, sua voz tão baixa que só eu consigo escutar, você falava assim em Beauxbatons para que as minhas amigas não percebessem que você falava comigo e sempre foi assim até quando estávamos sozinhas. E tenho medo e ciúmes, medo porque você pode estar com ele, assim como eu costumava fazer com os garotos que eu escolhia aleatoriamente para sair e ciúmes, pois ele pode estar fazendo tudo o que eu gostaria de fazer agora._

_Outra página que você vira, outra folha que você lê, ainda não me olhou e nem vai, você não me quer mais e espero que você não queira ele... Conto os dias para ir embora desse lugar que me dá pesadelos, a única coisa que me prende aqui é você, só você... Oh, você se levantou e passou por mim!_

_Mas não me olhou..._

Gabrielle levantou-se rapidamente da mesa do Salão Principal e seguiu no encalço de Annabelle, conseguiu alcançar os passos apressados nas escadas do 2° andar.

- Sim...? - Annie perguntou ao perceber que ela estava sendo seguida. Seus olhos grudados na parede oposta, ela não conseguia mais encarar Gabrielle novamente...

- Eu... - quase falando em francês. - Eu... nós precisamos...

- Não, acho que não... - respondeu Annie educadamente seca. Gabrielle a olhou, sentiu seu coração ser atravessado por uma lança invisível, mas ela não saiu do seu lugar e nem Annie, respirou fundo e começou em francês...

- Mesmo que você não me ouvir, falarei...

- Não quero ouvir mesmo... - disse Annie em inglês...

- Odeio essa escola, odeio essa situação toda que acabei me envolvendo, mas... - respirando bem fundo e soltando o ar junto com a frase... - Eu te amo...!

- É uma boa notícia... - disse Annie mais séria e ainda em inglês...

- M-mas eu... - Gabrielle esperava por algo mais, uma retribuição, um sorriso, qualquer coisa...

- O quê? - Annie se divertia com a hesitação, tornando o momento constrangedor para a Delacour. - Você me ama... que bom, que legal em saber... - e subitamente começou a subir as escadas novamente...

- Hey, espera! Você não entendeu? Eu te amo! - disse Gabrielle já com lágrimas nos olhos de desespero, as coisas não estavam dando certo como ela imaginara.

- Entendi sim... Obrigada, tenha um bom dia... - Gabrielle custou para acompanhá-la, Annie tinha a mania estranha de estar sempre correndo, andava rápido demais, escapava de seus dedos, mas o que houve que não dera certo...?

- Não, não! Você... - e indo para o francês quando viu que o corredor estava cheio de alunos de Hogwarts. - Eu preciso de você, agora! Eu te amo muito!

- Oh sim, você precisa sim... Vamos fazer o seguinte então... - Indo para perto dela e confidenciando, Gabrielle pouco resistiu em acompanhar os lábios de Annie, perdida no devaneio de beijá-la ali mesmo. - Fingimos que somos amigas, voltamos à vida secreta que tínhamos para que ninguém descubra... - Gabrielle concordava nem pensando nas palavras, estava muito próxima dela, sentia o calor dela perto de si. - Aí quando tudo estiver bem... Oh, espere aí! Você não vai querer estar do meu lado quando suas amigas estiverem por perto, ou quando o baile chegar e você estiver desfilando com o Jonnie D. por aí... - Sua voz estava calma e sequer transparecia a sua vontade de gritar. - Mas aí acontece que algum dia você arranja um outro garoto qualquer para fazer companhia, eu fico na minha e o John com o coração dilacerado, mas tudo vai ser perfeito para você, não é mesmo? Eu posso manchar a sua reputação! Não é louco, isso? Você me ama e eu posso te destruir socialmente! - ajeitando a mochila nas costas e piscando várias vezes para não deixar que uma lágrima se formasse...

- Annie, nós... eu...

- Não existe mais "nós" aqui... Agora é "eu" e "você". Vamos disputar uma contra a outra nos Jogos lembra? Então vê se esquece que tem um coração por uns dias e vai se concentrar nas tarefas... – completou ela em francês com rispidez e continuou a caminhar pelo corredor olhando para o chão e com a cara emburrada.


	7. Chapter 7

Logo o dia do Baile de Inverno chegou, a Escola estava um alvoroço de estudantes empolgados para sua 1ª chance de chamar seu par para a tão esperada festividade. Como sempre prezava, o baile de Hogwarts estava esplendoroso. O Salão Principal e quase toda a área dos Jardins, corredores do térreo e primeiro andar estavam decorados com o tema de inverno. Arvores de Natal de alturas incalculáveis estavam perto das escadas do Hall de entrada, pingüins encantados circulavam pelos corredores e entre os estudantes, patinando em suas patas traseiras e dançando com outros pingüins que encontravam pelo o caminho. Os iglus de 3 metros de diâmetro eram barraquinhas dos pingüins, que distribuíam bebidas quentes, entre chás de diversos sabores, chocolate quente - o mais disputado - ou café expresso, cappuccino e cerveja amanteigada aquecida com folhas de hortelã - receita especial da Madame Sprout para aqueles que estavam fungando de gripe ou pelo frio de lá de fora.

O Coral se apresentou primeiro com algumas músicas tradicionais de Natal, depois a orquestra do professor Flitwick tocou alguns temas para embalar os casais, a dança principal seria após a escolha da urna e isso deixava os participantes mais acomodados, teriam tempo para se divertir antes da decepção de não serem escolhidos para o J.I.E.M. . Jonathan esperava no corredor principal para Gabrielle Delacour chegar. Alguém passou e deu um tapa bem dado na cabeça dele que desarrumou seus cabelos pretos.

- Aaaaiii Annie!!! - e depois olhando para ela sem entender. - Onde está seu vestido? Cadê seu par? O canalha te deixou sozinha?

- Aiai... - Annabelle suspirou com impaciência. - Olááá...? Velho Orson, conserto de máquina, cliente preferencial? Isso te lembra de alguma coisa? Não? Tá, vou te dar uma pista melhor... Eu ODEIO bailes, ODEIO vestidos e ODEIO bailes em que se precisam usar vestidos, savvy? - ele deu de ombros envergonhado, sabia que a sua amiga não estava feliz naqueles dias.

- Não vai nem me deixar chamá-la para dançar ceilli lá fora?

- Ah, isso eu tento chegar na hora... Se você ainda estiver de pé, é claro... - ela riu e fechou o zíper da jaqueta verde que sempre usava.

- Como foi a reunião do seu avô? - ele sorriu para animá-la e deu certo, Annie começou a pular em círculos.

- Oh, oh, foi óóótema não teria sido melhor, conheci o próprio Frederic Sonkas pessoalmente, quer dizer, ele em espírito e eu pessoalmente... - riram e ela deu um breve relato do que foi o encontro mais importante da sua vida científica. - Ele é muito gente boa, perguntou bastante sobre as lentes ópticas do vovô e nossa! Ele ficou muito orgulhoso! Disse que eu tinha futuro!

- Novidade alguma... - zombou John. - Você já é o futuro Annie, caso não percebeu ainda... - ela iria protestar. - Você está à frente de todos aqui, oras! Eu jogo Quadribol, tá que grande coisa! Você inventa coisas que as pessoas vão precisar até o final de suas vidas! Não é temporário, não é uma coisa que vá se perder no tempo e...

- Chega... - Annie o cortou, ele engoliu suas palavras. - Assim você vai me deixar mais convencida do que já sou! E a humildade é o caminho para um futuro próspero...

- Nossa... Quem falou isso? Você tirou de qual livro? - ele zombou novamente, ela mandou língua para ele.

- A minha patroa Prisma Black falou... Ela é bem sábia...

- É sim... percebo isso toda vez que ela aponta alguma coisa em minha direção com a menção de querer me esquartejar ou algo assim.

- Exagerado.

- Mas é sim! - ele insistiu, a professora McGonagall passava entre os alunos, olhou para Annabelle com pena e veio até ela.

- Oh querida, tem certeza...?

- Tenho, absoluta. - e olhando para o chão. - Eu não quero... a senhora sabe... Já chega o que ela fala sem eu precisar fazer nada, imagina em fazer tudo errado... De novo... - John ficou confuso. Annie falava sobre a sua mãe? Mas justamente com a Diretora de Hogwarts? Entender as mulheres era estranho.

- Oh Drinnan, estás muito elegante, aposto que a sua dama estará em boa companhia hoje... - Ela disse e vendo que o garoto ficara muito ruborizado. - Espero todos vocês lá no Salão... Srta. O'Breannan... Tenha uma boa noite de Natal...

- Grata fessora, pra senhora também... - depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, pois John tentava ajeitar a postura com o smoking, Annie lançou. - Ela te deixou na mão?

- Não, não... A hora combinada era de 6 da noite... Faltam 15 minutos ainda...

- Você tá nervoso, não? - ele concordou. - E não faz a mínima idéia do que falar com ela... - ele concordou. - E está mais preocupado na sua incapacidade de dançar valsa... - ele concordou novamente. - John... Você tá ferrado na mão da Delacour... - ela riu mais, ele tentou beliscá-la, mas ela escapou. - Bem, enquanto você sofre aqui, eu vou passar minha noite com um bimotor a vapor de temperamento birrento e maléfico... - ela esfregou as mãos. - Isso vai ser tão legal... - sorrindo maliciosamente e de um jeito que assustou John. - Posso fazer o quê? Sou a única nesse lugar que faz esse tipo de trabalho, aiai... - Espreguiçando-se e arrumando a mochila. - É chato ser tão necessária aos ingleses... - disse sem modéstia alguma. - Aliás... Você está lindo... Mais do que os dias em que não precisa estar lindo, adorei o estilo do smoking, bem "irlandesco", como meu pai inexistente fala... Mas... - beijando ele no rosto e se despedindo. - Vê se não fica nervoso, Gabrielle sabe muito bem lidar com passos errados de dança...

- Mas duvido que ela dance ceilli! - disse ele antes dela sair pela porta. E ficou ali remoendo o que falaria para a amiga de sua melhor amiga. Aquilo sim era estranho. Gabrielle desceu as escadas em um vestido preto, parecia ser seda pura, pois a barra em cauda tremia conforme ela andava, passos suaves e quase etéreos, muitos olharam a linda Delacour, sangue de Veela em suas veias, demonstrando todo seu poder de impressionar e seduzir. John ficou boquiaberto e lembrou que deveria esperar no final das escadas e pegar a mão dela, mas tudo parecia tão confuso, tudo mesmo! Ajeitou sua postura e tentou parecer maior do que era. Realmente John já chamava atenção por ter 1,86 e ser muito bem de físico por causa do Quadribol, mas ali perto de Gabrielle, ele parecia ser um verme bem pequenininho de tão linda que a garota francesa estava. A barra do vestido mal tocava o chão e seu contraste com o rosto pálido e cabelos claros de Delacour davam mais beleza ao quadro geral, uma tiara dourada cobria sua fronte delicada e prendia os cabelos longos atrás das orelhas, deixando-os livres para bailar nas costas nuas dela, a maquiagem leve nem parecia estar ali, apenas contornando os seus olhos e um pouco de batom de cor neutra e com um certo brilho nos lábios.

- Jonathan... - ela disse com o sorriso mais meigo que poderia dar, o coração de John praticamente amoleceu naquele sorriso único. Ele pegou a sua mão e a acompanhou para o Salão, o casal seguido pelos olhares de todos os alunos ali por perto. A professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que estava à vontade no canto da orquestra em prontidão comentou com a mãe de Annie que procurava a filha na multidão de alunos que entravam no Salão com seus pares.

- Eu sempre soube que existiam Hielfos na França... E ninguém acreditava...

Annie foi o caminho todo para a casa do velho Orson com a companhia de Prisma Black... A aborrecida gerente da loja era mais silenciosa em seus passos, mal falava e estava apenas respirando pela boca para ver a condensação no ar. Annie cantarolava uma música do Notas Frias e depois foi para uma de sua professora Grendah Jonies, Prisma parou na hora.

- Você está cantando Grendah Jonies...? - Annie concordou com animação. - Você conhece Grendah Jonies...? Eles tocam Grendah Jonies nas rádios de Paris...?

- Não precisa tocar, ela era a minha professora de piano... - Prisma quase desmaiou.

- Você tem que estar brincando!!!

- O quê?!

- Ela... ela... Ela é a minha musa inspiradora!!! - Annie riu com a cara de Prisma, ela ficou séria. - Do que está rindo?

- Você parece ser mais legal quando não está ameaçando ninguém com um olhar... Mas a Sra. Jonies foi minha professora quando eu tinha uns 6 ou 7 anos... Aí eu arrebentei com meus dedos e nunca mais pude fazer coisa alguma com piano...

- A minha família trouxa... - ela falava isso bem baixinho. - Minha mãe tocava piano, me ensinou...

- O que houve então? - Prisma olhou para o chão com muita raiva. - Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter perguntado...

- O Ministério me afastou deles... Minha ma... a mulher que me botou nesse mundo era a mais fiel servidora do Lorde das Trevas... - Annie engoliu em seco e sentiu um calafrio na nuca, só de ouvir o nome Lorde das Trevas, ela lembrava do seu pai no leito do Hospital completamente à beira da morte, por um milagre ele sobrevivera no Ministério... - Ela não era má pessoa, sabe? A obsessão de puro-sangue e coisa e tal subiu demais na cabeça vazia dela... Aquela Hogwarts também tem culpa nisso... - Annie ficou surpresa. - Ora! Colocar grupos de alunos em casas com requisitos pré-estabelecidos? Estão criando psicopatas ali dentro e não união entre os alunos... - Annie riu um pouco, essa era sua opinião sobre as Casas de Hogwarts. - Sonserina e Grifinória terão seus heróis e vilões, sempre vai ser assim... - disse Prisma para o ar que condensava no seu rosto. - Apenas duas pessoas conseguiram destruir esse estereótipo idiota que Salazar Slytherin inventou... - Ela olhou para Annabelle com um sorriso malicioso. - A professora Rowan e eu...

- Se bem que a fessora Rowan é um tanto... Você sabe... - Prisma girou seus olhos para frente, riu um pouco.

- Ela é extremamente ao contrário do que as pessoas normais pensam sobre ela... Ela é um doce de pessoa, gosta muito de música também, mas o Ministério... Esse lugar transforma as pessoas, sabe? Muitos anos sendo Auror, muitos anos desperdiçados procurando a família dela... - e depois com outro sorriso malicioso que provocou um calafrio diferente dentro do peito de Annie. - Quantos anos você acha que a Rowan tem? - Annie deu de ombros e esqueceu um pouco da tensão que estava sentindo no seu estômago, de repente Prisma havia se tornado intensamente atraente e excitante...

- Seilá... Ela parece ter... a minha idade... - Prisma riu um pouco e isso provocou algo em distinto da parte de Annie, arrumou a mochila para disfarçar que estava com as pernas tremendo.

- Ela dá aulas em Hogwarts há mais 7 anos...

- O-o-o quê???

- A Auror mais requisitada pelo Ministério Britânico tem quase 30 anos... - Annie mal conseguia acreditar! Como a professora conseguia...? - Oh, essa é a parte interessante da história... Ninguém sabe direito como ela vive tanto, mas o que mais interessa é como a mãe dela continua a mesma pessoa depois de mais de 60 anos trabalhando para o Ministério...

- Ma-ma-mas o quê???

- Vou parar de falar essas coisas pra você... Fugimos do assunto principal: Grendah Jonies... Ela foi a sua professora de piano, sortuda! - Prisma correu para ela e a abraçou, isso deu voltas no fundo do estômago de Annie. - Você morou na França ao lado dos Delacour, Grendah Jonies foi sua professora de piano particular, seu avô é o mais genioso inventor de toda Europa e seu pai faz mais sucesso aqui do que em qualquer outro lugar... Dá pra passar um pouco de sorte para mim? - Annie riu um pouco e elas finalmente chegaram à fazenda do velho Orson, a árvore de Natal era a mais inusitada possível. A família de Sonja já estava por lá, os irmãos gêmeos Allan e Willian estavam disputando quem ficaria com os fogos flibusteiros maiores, Sonja estava agarrada em uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos claros ondulados, Prisma piscou para Annie. - Espero que você não se importe, mas Sonja é apaixonada com a médica de St. Mungus...

- Ahn... o quê? - Annie tentou processar a nova informação, estava pensando nas outras.

- A "patroa" gosta de meninas também... - Annie olhou bem para Prisma, como ela descobriu que ela gostava de... A não ser que...

- Oh meodeosdoceo... - disse ela baixinho, Prisma ouviu, mas sorriu enquanto entravam...

- Cadê a comida?! - gritou Prisma para todos...

Gabrielle não parava de pensar em Annie, durante o baile todo esteve conversando com John sobre tudo e suas amigas fizeram uma visita para elogiar o vestido e a companhia, Madelleine estava um pouco agressiva por não ter conseguido John, mas agradecia Gabrielle por ela vir ao baile, Gabrielle tivera uma discussão enorme com elas sobre não ir...

- Você está excelentemente fabulosa... - disse Madelleine e suspirando satisfeita passou os olhos pelo o Salão, Gabrielle já sabia o que ela procurava, ou melhor, quem ela procurava...

- Mon Dieu, John Drinnan está vindo pra cá... - disse uma de suas amigas, ruborizando imediatamente, seguida pelas outras garotas que disfarçavam para se ajeitarem um pouco. John trazia um copo de chocolate quente para ela, ele tomava seu chá de maracujá para se acalmar com a presença das meninas estonteantes de Beauxbatons que o encaravam com tanta intensidade.

- Oh merci, John... - Gabrielle pegou o copo que ele ofereceu. Ele fez uma reverência para todas. - Acho que já conhece minhas amigas...

- Sim, sim... Vi lá fora no dia de Hogsmeade...

- Um dia não muito bom, vamos ser francos... - completou Madelleine o olhando de cima abaixo e sorrindo satisfeita por ele estar tão elegante, Gabrielle sentiu-se um pouco mal pelo o começo da conversa e pediu licença.

- Preciso dar uma palavra com a Madame Dante... - as meninas consentiram, mas estavam mais interessadas no tímido Drinnan que explicava para Madelleine algumas regras que havia lido no Guia do J.I.E.M., Gabrielle cruzou o Salão todo, sentindo-se despida por tantos olhares em cima dela e chegou perto da Madame Dante que estava com os professores de Hogwarts.

- Oh Gabrielle, Gabrielle! - ela exclamou e tinha lágrimas nos olhos... - Você viu Annie? Você a viu? Diga que você viu...? - as duas foram para um canto para falarem, Gabrielle olhou ao redor e confidenciou.

- Era exatamente isso que eu vim perguntar, Isobel... Eu... Eu não a vi a tarde toda e...

- Ela estava naquela reunião de fantasmas naquelas masmorras horríveis... - disse com desgosto. - Como ela pode recusar a vir a este Baile lindo e ir para... Para onde será que ela foi, mon Dieu! - e começou a chorar, cobrindo os olhos, Gabrielle confortou a mãe de sua melhor amiga e pediu calma para ela. - Não consigo mais Gaby... Juro que não consigo... Annabelle se tornou outra pessoa que eu não consigo sequer alcançar aqui nesse lugar! O pai dela... - fungando e limpando as lágrimas que borravam a maquiagem. - Jeano está muito decepcionado, quase não fala comigo, nem escreve para ela. Conversei com a diretora Minerva e ela me garantiu que Annabelle está indo bem aqui, que faz tudo direitinho e nunca desobedeceu as ordens dos professores, mas... O que há de errado? O que eu fiz de errado para ela não aceitar Beauxbatons...? - voltou a chorar e Gabrielle simplesmente não sabia o que falar, ela própria se perguntava todo dia o que havia feito de errado para Annie não conversar mais com ela desde o encontro na Sala da Urna.

- Quer um conselho...? - disse alguém se esgueirando perto delas, era a professora Danwells Rowan, conhecida por suas excentricidades e mudanças constantes de humor. Gabrielle se assustou com a aparição da professora e a mãe de Annie se recompôs das lágrimas. - A sua filha é um exemplo raro de inteligência fora do normal... Mas infelizmente sempre foi podada pelas regras sociais... - Isobel iria falar, mas a professora continuou. - Minha mãe costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo, me prendia numa caixa e sacudia bastante e depois soltava em alguém para ver se eu mordia... - As duas francesas se assustaram com as palavras. - Metaforicamente falando, é claro... Mas a senhora anda pegando muito pesado com a garota. Ela não gosta de ser vista com as suas colegas de Beauxbatons, muito menos ser vista como uma garota, se é que me entende... Ela é uma cientista, algo bem superior do que a mente humana poderia entender... Nem ela mesmo entende...! – rindo um pouco e depois ficando séria. - Então não force... Senão ela vai acabar mordendo alguém... - e olhando para os lados, depois para Gabrielle Delacour, falou em francês: - Delacour certo? Sei que sua irmã não é muito receptiva com ingleses e sabe-se lá quantas vezes disse que eu era irlandesa, mas me diga... Você é uma Hielfo não? Veio da Escandinávia? Há comunidades de Hielfos na França? - Gabrielle olhou confusa para sua professora Isobel.

- Tenho parentes na Escandinávia, Mademoiselle Rowan, mas... - sorrindo para o chão. - Eles não são Hielfos... São Veelas. Minha avó materna é uma... - Danwells pulou de empolgação e riu histericamente.

- Maravilha, esplêndido! Devemos ter um parente em comum por aí... Aproveitem a festa, a vida é só uma infelizmente, vamos nessa senão acaba o chocolate quente! - saindo aos pulinhos, como uma criança animada, pelo enorme Salão para o iglu de bebidas quentes.

Annie teve o melhor Natal que poderia se lembrar... A família Korwin era engraçada, cativante e extremamente carinhosa com pessoas desconhecidas, o velho Orson era tio da médica de St. Mungus, que se chamava Sarah Dalthorn e que cuidou da mãe de Sonja quando ela teve uma crise de loucura ao ver o marido transformado em um lobisomem. Sonja era reservada e quieta, apenas falava quando era chamada na conversa e preferia ficar ao lado da doutora Sarah. Não escondia de ninguém que estava com ela e muito menos tinha vergonha. A mãe dela tinha certo receio, mas gostava muito da médica, os irmãos Allan e Willian passaram um bom tempo conversando com Annie sobre suas invenções e como seria a trajetória de colisão de um fogo flibusteiro de um diâmetro quase impossível de se imaginar. Prisma bebia o conhaque de ébrio e ria das piadas do velho Orson, um senhor já de idade bem avançada, mas que amava máquinas complicadas de serem manuseadas. Annie foi dar uma olhada na máquina que deveria consertar naquela noite, mas que o velho Orson se recusou a deixar, pois ela deveria sentar na varanda da casa e comer os bolinhos de queijo e a torta de limão que a mãe de Sonja fizera.

Trabalho, não houve algum, o velho Orson pediu para ela voltar no Ano Novo para mais outra festa e se desse tempo, viria depois para arrumar o engenhoso motor a vapor da máquina de moer grãos. Prisma acompanhou a garota no caminho de volta.

- Não precisava... Eu sei andar no escuro sozinha...

- É, sei muito bem... - chegando à rua da Dervixes, o castelo de Hogwarts estava lá no fundo da cena, brilhando com seus cristais de gelo eterno na escura noite... Prisma a encarou bem... - Okay... Já que é Natal e fim de ano a gente costuma revelar nossos segredos sombrios... - Ela deu de ombros e abriu a porta da casa de Sonja. - Eu usei Legitimência com você... Várias vezes... Sei que você não gostaria nada de ficar naquele baile assistindo o senhor Quadribol desfilar com a sua, ahn... Ela era sua namorada?

- Quem?! - Annie estava apavorada demais para raciocinar. - Você usou o quê? Você leu a minha mente sem a minha permissão?

- Annie, escute...

- Quem deu autorização para você ler a minha...?

- Annie escute, por favor...! - pediu Prisma com cautela. - Não foi nada fácil você chegar aqui, certo? E não foi nada fácil fazer isso tudo acontecer... Eu... eu sou desconfiada de natureza, é uma coisa inerente a minha pessoa... Eu precisei usar Legitimência para saber o que você sentia ao estar aqui, como você reagia com as coisas novas... Você sabe que isso atrapalha bastante o desempenho da gente... Eu não queria que você ficasse sozinha o tempo todo, pensando se estava errada em vir para cá, eu não quero que você se arrependa e me deixe aqui... - As últimas palavras foram faladas num fio de voz... - Tá... eu te desrespeitei, você tem todo direito de me deportar ao Ministério por uso indevido de magia telepática, mas... - Ela falava sem saber como. - Eu... eu estou um tanto emotiva desde que você chegou e... Você é... sabe? Você é "a" Dantê, sabe? - entraram na Casa de Sonja e as luzes se acenderam sozinhas. - Eu sei que você está passando por uma fase difícil na sua vida, acredite, eu sei, eu também já passei e... - Annie colocara a mochila no chão e esperava entender tudo o que Prisma estava falando, ela lera sua mente desde o começo, desde o Beco Diagonal e ali também, será que conseguira ler os pensamentos nada apropriados entre patroa e empregada...? Annie disfarçou a vergonha e foi até a cozinha, queria beber água, Prisma se adiantou e a abraçou, beijou-a sem consentimento e Annie não conseguiu se desvencilhar, na verdade queria muito saber como era beijar Prisma Black. Prisma tirava sua jaqueta de frio e puxava Annie para si para que as duas não se desgrudassem dos beijos. Seu coração não parava de gritar que sim, aquilo era bom, mas não era Gabrielle a tocando, a beijando. Prisma se afastou um pouco e sorriu para o chão, beijando as mãos de Annie. - Ainda dá tempo de ir ao Baile... - disse Prisma com tristeza. - Eu sei que você quer ir vê-la e não preciso de Legitimência para isso...

Chegou aos tropeços no Castelo, pois estava muito confusa com tudo que ocorrera minutos atrás. Queria até admirar as engenhocas em exposição nos Jardins pelos inventores do Centenário de Sonkas, mas ela entrou pela enorme porta de cedro e chegou ao Salão, a orquestra ainda tocava alguma balada para os casais românticos e apaixonados do final de festa, muita gente estava dispersa, trocando beijos e carícias por aí e haviam poucos rostos conhecidos ali, sons de violão e violino alcançaram seus ouvidos, ela sorriu e lembrou do ceilli! Correu para o pátio interno de Hogwarts, driblou a fonte congelada e viu os rapazes da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa tocando músicas tipicamente irlandesas, John estava despenteado, smoking aberto e dançando freneticamente com um colega de classe que estava comicamente vestido com uma camisa preta na cabeça para se fingir de mulher, provavelmente estavam bêbados também...

- Annie!!! - gritou John correndo para ela. - Por Merlim, ainda bem que você chegou! Esse cara aqui não sabe dançar!!! - o colega dele o estapeou no rosto.

- Seu cretino, safado, mulherengo! Me deixando por essa franguinha é? Você vai ver!

- Ai, ai, ai Jeffrey, pára aê! - todos riram, havia dois violinistas da orquestra, o violonista Oliver da Grifinória, alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa improvisaram a percussão em coisas aleatórias pegas por aí, um deles usava a barriga de um pingüim encantado para batucar.

- Annabelle, oh cara Annabelle! - bradou um rapaz da turma do ceilli, ele levantou as mãos e os outros membros da banda improvisada fizeram o mesmo. - Vivas para a nossa campeã...!!!

- O quê??? Não é possível!!! - Annie gritou com animação, John a abraçou forte e a girou por algumas vezes.

- Escolhida entre milhares de inscrições!

- E eu também fui escolhido!!! Palmas pra mim! - disse John confiante, levou uma vaia geral de todos, mas risos vieram depois.

- Você tinha que ver a cara do povo da Sonserina... - disse o violinista David, levou um tapão de uma menina morena atrás dele.

- Hey! Não se esqueça que sou da Sonserina! - todos riram e depois de um tempo cumprimentando Annie pela escolha, começaram a tocar. Annie se recuperou da corrida e se aprontou, outros alunos se ajeitaram e pegaram seus pares.

Gabrielle Delacour deixou John depois da escolha da equipe dos campeões. Fora a escolhida de Beauxbatons, assim como sua irmã... Isso a amedrontava terrivelmente, suas pernas enfraqueceram ao pensar de novo que poderia enfrentar aqueles sereianos novamente e sentou-se cansada no corredor aparentemente vazio perto do pátio interno. Aparentemente, pois alguns casais se beijavam às escuras nos cantos, risinhos tolos e murmúrios enchiam sua cabeça. Seu mundo estava despencando ali na sua frente... Annie também havia sido escolhida junto com John e isso não arrumava as coisas... Pensou em sair correndo dali, sem olhar para trás e se jogar no Lago Sombrio logo para morrer e nunca mais encontrarem seu corpo, lágrimas vieram e ela caiu em prantos escondida atrás de uma pilastra, socava o concreto duro para expelir sua raiva e frustração, teria o mesmo destino de Fleur, mudaria completamente ao sair daquele lugar, viraria uma sentimental boboca e convencida de sua vida plena e provavelmente se casaria com um garotão que lhe ensinasse inglês... Como ela odiava Fleur agora e tudo o que ela havia se tornado, odiava a Inglaterra e aquela Escola. Então viu sua Annie dançando alegremente no frio cortante do inverno ali no pátio. John a acompanhava, mas estava ocupado com um rapaz vestido de mulher, risos, gritos e músicas cantaroladas por línguas enroladas depois de muita bebida ilegal que deve ter entrado por ali. Sua raiva estava sendo apaziguada com a visão maravilhosa de Annie bailando na luz do luar e das tochas, nunca reparara no físico de Annie antes, não daquele jeito que reparava agora, sentia um desejo imenso de despir todas as roupas e fazer amor com ela até o dia amanhecer, queria Annie desesperadamente e era isso que causava o pior dano no seu mundo, a falta que Annie fazia todos os dias, cada pedaço dela desejava pela outra garota, seu coração na garganta, suas mãos segurando a pilastra para sustentar as pernas trêmulas de emoções diversas ao mesmo tempo, Annie dançando ceilli sem receio algum, sem medo de mostrar que era uma garota também, esperaria até que ela viesse para o interior do Castelo, a tomaria em seus braços e a levaria para sua cama, não ligaria se suas amigas as vissem juntas, não se importava com mais nada a não ser ter Annie naquela noite de Natal.

Sentou-se nos banquinhos de mármore do corredor. Estava cansada de dançar, os pés doíam pelos passos acelerados, John a desafiou a dançar pelo chão escorregadio do pátio e isso costumava dar tombos perigosos, o resto da turma continuou a dançar sem parar, pouco ligando se já eram 2h20 da manhã e o zelador Filch estivesse procurando onde o barulho todo estava vindo, mas antes de começarem a tocar, David da Grifinória conjurou um feitiço silenciador nos corredores perto dali e só os alunos poderiam ouvir a música.

- Como foi de Natal? O velho Orson...

- Foi ótimo! A família da minha patroa estava lá e Prisma também... Foram muito legais comigo... - ofegante e movendo a cabeça no ritmo da percussão. - Foi o melhor Natal que eu tive, acredite, não me divertia assim desde muito tempo...

- Gabrielle foi escolhida... - Annie ficou séria subitamente. - Mas ela falou comigo... Vamos fazer as coisas do modo mais cooperativo possível... - ele passou a mão na testa suada e bafejou no ar gelado. - Ela é muito agradável...

- Sim, ela é... - disse Annie olhando para o teto em abóbada do corredor longo.

- Ela me falou bastante de Beauxbatons... Como você era lá...

- Mesmo? - Annie ficou surpresa, John riu um pouco.

- Ela disse que você era hiperativa o tempo todo... Estou vendo que não perdeu o costume de estar sempre fazendo coisas absurdas ao mesmo tempo... - eles riram, Annie respirou fundo o ar pesado da noite fria e sorriu para o teto.

- Eu queria te estrangular essa semana toda...

- Por quê?! - John virou-se para ela.

- Você convidou Gabrielle para o Baile...

- Mas Annie, eu pensei que você... Bem... Você não quis vir comigo e ela... - embaraçado nas suas palavras. Annie segurou sua mão e apertou com força.

- Sabe no dia em que você me convidou? E eu disse que não iria... - John se esforçou para dizer...

- E você recusou me dizendo que não iria porque não sou uma menina... Mas que diabos era aquilo, Annie...? - Ele riu um pouco, recebeu outro aperto na mão, ele parou imediatamente.

- Eu amo Gabrielle Delacour... - John parou de respirar, de pensar, apenas sua boca abriu lentamente para falar algo incoerente.

- Tá... - o silêncio ficou entre os dois, o som da música vindo distante para eles... - Você... você gosta dela... certo? Acho que não tem problema nisso... - John pensou bastante no que acabara de falar e parecia ser estúpido em falar algo tão óbvio...

- Eu não gosto dela, Drinnan, eu amo, eu venero aquela garota... Faria tudo por ela e desistiria de tudo se eu pudesse ficar com ela para sempre... - disse ela num desabafo, John segurou mais a sua mão.

- E por quê não fica com ela...? - Annie soltou um suspiro zombador.

- Como se ela quisesse... Como se ela se importasse... - e então ela contou o que houve no Baile do ano passado em Paris e John escutou com atenção e ficou mais preocupado quando ela começou a chorar do nada.

- Calma, Annie, calma... - abraçando ela de lado, viu a figura etérea de Gabrielle Delacour sair detrás de uma pilastra.

- Ela nunca teve idéia do amor que eu tenho por ela, nem desconfia que as coisas que eu faço... A ciência, John, é para me deixar ocupada para não pensar nela o dia todo, senão eu endoido... E ninguém parece entender... Ninguém iria entender meu amor por ela... - Gabrielle também chorava ao escutar aquela confissão, John sorriu para Annie ainda grudada em seu ombro e chorando sem forças.

- Por que nunca tentou falar isso para ela? Talvez ela entenda...

- Ela tem medo... Eu sinto isso...

- Medo de você?

- Do resto do mundo... - John então olhou para Gabrielle que estava ajoelhada na frente de Annie.

- Não tenho mais medo, Belle... - o choro de Annie parou imediatamente, John a forçou olhar para Gabrielle.

- Vejo vocês depois... Estou devendo uma dança para a madame vestida de mulherzinha ali... - elas sorriram, Annie riu um pouco e tentou disfarçar, mas Gabrielle sentou ao lado dela, tomando o lugar de John, pegando as mãos de Annie e as beijando carinhosamente.

- Oi...

- Olá... - respondeu Gabrielle se aproximando do rosto de Annie e beijando as lágrimas que ainda rolavam na face da jovem mais velha. Logo Annie sentiu-se bem por estar ali com ela e virou-se para encará-la, seus lábios encontraram os dela...


	8. Chapter 8

Dividiram a cama no quarto que Sonja deixara para ela na Dervixes. Prisma ficava do outro lado da rua com sua cabana simples e provavelmente estava no Cabeça de Javali bebendo para esquecer que era Natal, Annie sentiu-se mal por deixar Prisma sozinha, mas se sentia extremamente feliz por ter Gabrielle ali com ela na mesma cama. Conversaram muito sobre o que acontecia desde sempre, Annie explicou o jeito que amava Gabrielle e o quanto isso machucava quando estavam separadas. Confessou que o travesseiro era seu companheiro nas horas de choro, Annie não podia negar, era uma romântica completa e o pior, chorava por qualquer coisa, ainda mais por estar longe de casa, o sono após as horas incontáveis de solidão e choradeira divertiram Gabrielle, ela nunca imaginaria que Annie era tão frágil e vulnerável assim. Gabrielle confessou a dificuldade de não estar concentrada nas suas tarefas em Beauxbatons e nos últimos meses se manteve reservada com todos que conhecia. Como sentia seu coração apertar cada vez que não recebia suas cartas ou quando tinha que passar o dia todo sozinha para não ter que agüentar a frivolidade de Beauxbatons, e nada superava a angústia de ter Annie ali perto, mas não poder tocá-la.

Tomaram banho juntas, Gabrielle despiu-se sem a menor cerimônia e puxou Annie para si dentro do chuveiro/banheira, mãos que apaziguaram seus desejos, mas não completamente, Annie queria que tudo fosse completamente fora do comum naquela noite, nada de hesitações ou muita conversa. Tomou seu banho em silêncio, mesmo que Gabrielle insistisse em fazê-la tocar seu corpo com intimidade.

- Por favor, Gaby... - pediu Annie com um sorriso triste. - Estou tão cansada, não costumo dormir tão tarde assim... Quero muito estar com você, mas se não se importa... - pegando a toalha e saindo do chuveiro. - Eu preciso dormir ou vou ter um tréco daqui a pouco. - Gabrielle pegou a mão dela e beijou.

- Terminarei aqui e logo estarei com você... - Annie sorriu de volta e beijou a fronte molhada de Gabrielle, deixou o banheiro e vestiu algo para dormir, caiu na cama com todo seu peso e esperou Gabrielle por alguns minutos, mas sabia que os banhos dela eram demorados e por um momento quis imaginar o que ela fazia dentro do chuveiro, dormiu sorrindo pela essa fantasia de Gabrielle estar se satisfazendo sozinha lá dentro...

A água caía em seus olhos e rosto, água quente e os pingos marcavam um pouco sua pele, mas precisava daquilo, precisava parar de pensar em Annie por um momento e planejar algo para dizer a sua ausência na Carruagem de Beauxbatons na manhã seguinte... Era difícil ser uma Delacour realmente... Depois de se secar do banho, tirou a toalha em volta do corpo e decidiu não pegar as roupas que Annie dera para ela se vestir, sorriu sem saber o motivo e se embrenhou no lençol verde musgo e branco, sentindo o conforto do colchão e logo o calor do corpo da sua Annie. Suspirou profundamente para sentir o aroma do lençol e dos cabelos de sua garota, eram suaves e traziam tranqüilidade ao seu coração consternado pela intensa 1ª semana em Hogwarts, uma das mãos de Annie pousava no travesseiro ao lado, sorriu novamente sem motivo, mas sabia o porquê da mão estar ali... Annie sentia falta de seus carinhos... Aninhou-se mais no corpo dela e segurou sua mão, alisando seu braço e ombros...

Nunca esteve assim na vida, tudo estava tão... certo e intenso. Gabrielle não se orgulhava da maioria das coisas que escolhia para a sua vida e nem podia, pois a pressão dos pais e daquele lugar continuava a sufocar cada dia que passava, ser filha menor da família Delacour e ser a irmã da antiga campeã de Beauxbatons não era fácil... E Annie pouco se importava com isso... A garota confessara que chorava por sentir sua falta, que trocaria tudo na vida bem sucedida na Inglaterra para ficar com Gabrielle para sempre... Era estranho, era ilógico alguém como Annie estar junto com ela, e era exatamente isso que fazia o coração de Gabrielle desejar cada vez mais estar ao lado de sua cientista...

Afagou-lhe os cabelos com delicadeza para não acordá-la, pegou sua mão no travesseiro e a beijou por longos minutos, como se cada beijo fosse o último, como se fosse para que cada beijo fosse um desejo dela para sua Annie dormir bem, percebeu na unha quebrada e o band-aid no anular, ela deve ter se machucado com outra de suas experiências, sempre pedia cuidado para ela, mas a garota parecia se contentar em se machucar com suas experiências, era um modo dela saber que realmente estavam funcionando como deveriam estar, mas Gabrielle percebia que isso era uma maneira sutil de chamar atenção de todos para ela, Annie não tinha muito reconhecimento pelas suas coisas e isso a frustrava intimamente... Deixou os pensamentos a levarem lentamente ao sono...

- Saiam de cima de mim!!! - gritou Gabrielle em francês no meio da noite, assustada e ofegante em seu travesseiro, Annie beijou o seu rosto com carinho e a abraçou, já estava acostumada com os pesadelos de Gabrielle, as duas estavam sonolentas demais para deliberarem o que acabara de acontecer... Annie respondeu em francês:

- Não há nada em cima de você Gaby, além de mim... E eu não sou um grindylow... - Beijou-a novamente e a cobriu com a colcha que estava do seu lado na cama, estava fazendo frio naquela madrugada...

- Não há nada...? Não há nada... - murmurou Gabrielle ainda no seu sono...

Na manhã seguinte, quem acordou primeiro foi Gabrielle, pois uma coruja bicava a janela com força, pedindo a mensalidade do Pasquim, ela pegou as moedas que estavam em cima da escrivaninha de Annie, estendeu a mão o máximo que pôde e pegou o jornal na janela, deixou-o na mesa e caiu na cama confortável de Annie... Nunca dormira tão bem na vida, suas energias estavam renovadas e aquela noite de aflição de ontem parecia estar bem distante... Olhou para Annie dormindo, sabia que ela não acordaria tão cedo, então se aproximou mais dela e beijou seu rosto imerso no sono, sentiu a respiração calma de sua menina, e apesar de seu corpo clamar por um toque dos lábios de Annie, Gabrielle preferia que ela continuasse dormindo. Alcançou seus lábios com cautela e encarou Annie por muito tempo antes de beijá-la de leve, ela havia chorado durante o sono, o travesseiro estava úmido ainda e a marca salgada das lágrimas estava nos seus lábios... Annie se mexeu um pouco, virou-se lentamente para o outro lado, deixando seu dorso à mostra, Delacour não se conteve mais e roçou seus lábios ansiosos no pescoço da garota, um gemido satisfeito veio dela e Gabrielle sorriu ao mordiscar a pele sensível perto do lóbulo direito de Annie...

- Já é dia, _mon amour_... Acorde... - sussurrou ela no ouvido de Annie e a resposta foi ter seus cabelos longos e dourados bagunçados pela mão livre de Annie, a empurrando para continuar a beijar seu pescoço e rosto...

- Já percebi que sim... - virando seu rosto para ela, ainda de olhos fechados e tapando a boca. - Não escovei meus dentes ainda... - disse com a voz abafada pela mão, Gabrielle tirou a mão com calma e tomou os lábios de Annie para si com uma vontade de meses sem poder beijá-la. A sensação do beijo era incrível quando era Annie que estava ali, nunca sentiria tanta vontade e prazer em beijar alguém. Mãos tocaram seus seios e deslizaram à procura de algo abaixo de sua cintura, desviou as mãos de seu objetivo e as colocou em seus quadris, não queria apressar tudo como sempre Annie reclamava...

- Está usando o nosso uniforme para dormir...? - perguntou ela ao quebrar o beijo e olhar para o casaquinho de Beauxbatons que Annie usava para dormir na época de frio. - É por acaso um tipo de fetiche inglês...? - sorrindo maliciosamente por sua Annie ficar boquiaberta ao vê-la completamente nua debaixo dos lençóis. - O que foi? Algum problema que não podemos resolver? - Annie sorriu sem graça e negou com a cabeça, ainda boquiaberta por ver Gabrielle tão à vontade com ela naquela cama.

- Só estou... estou... - ela estava sem palavras para demonstrar seu contentamento.

- Aposto que você estava sonhando comigo e nem está acreditando... - Annie foi envolvida por um abraço quente e cheio de volúpia, as mãos de Gabrielle invadiram suas calças de pijama, a retirando rapidamente e a jogando para fora da cama, tateando seu interior com ansiedade. - Aposto que estava sonhando com coisas bem perversas comigo, não é? - gemeu ao sentir que a garota já estava excitada com seus toques, a umidade em suas mãos cresceu ao beijá-la de maneira voraz, tomando a língua de Annie para si e deixando a garota sem fôlego... Sua nuca foi arranhada com força e ela sentiu o calafrio percorrer suas costas dando mais uma injeção de prazer em seu corpo todo. O arranhão foi estendido para seu braço esquerdo no qual estava na calcinha de Annie e sua mão foi retirada bruscamente do conforto úmido de sua garota, riu com a possessividade de Annie sobre seu corpo, percebeu que ser tratada daquele jeito era de certo modo mais excitante do que o carinho e a atenção costumeiro que tinham...

- E você é muito convencida, não? - perguntou Annie a jogando contra a cama e despindo seu casaquinho, Gabrielle a ajudou e aproveitou para passar as suas mãos trêmulas pelo corpo da mais nova, demorou-se acariciando os quadris de Annie, ela adorava isso, sorriu cinicamente e fez uma careta para ela.

- Eu, convencida? Por que diz isso? Por acaso já te dei motivos para você pensar que sou uma das bonequinhas de Beauxbatons? - Gabrielle roçava sua virilha contra as pernas nuas da Annie, adorando a sensação de não poder aprofundar mais seus movimentos por saber que Annie era bastante minuciosa em seus carinhos. Já se acostumara com isso e adorava o jeito de Annie fazer amor com ela, não havia pressa, não havia compromisso algum para atrapalhar, não havia com o que se preocupar. As mangas do casaquinho de Beauxbatons foram amarradas na cabeceira da cama e depois atadas em seus pulsos com uma força perversa que Annie possuía quando queria. - Mas o quê é isso...? - disse Gabrielle um pouco hesitante com a atitude da amante, mas fingindo cumplicidade pelo ato, era exatamente o que queria, ser submissa à Annie...

- Você me fez sofrer muito... Não respondeu às minhas cartas... Não me disse que presente queria... - despindo sua regata de baixo e dando mais um aperto no nó da cabeceira. - Nunca deixe uma garota irlandesa sem notícias... - Beijando Gabrielle sem entusiasmo, isso fez o coração dela pulsar em sua garganta. Estava com medo, muito medo. Resolveu se defender do melhor jeito que conhecia, provocando Annie...

- Oh, me desculpe... Vocês ingleses ficam com raiva quando fazemos isso? - Annie pegou sua varinha na mesinha ao lado da cama e percorreu com a ponta da varinha nos seios se Gabrielle, depois foi para seus lábios, a calando imediatamente.

- Vocês franceses são... tão insensíveis... - a varinha caminhou serpenteando pelo pescoço de Gabrielle e depois entre os seios e seus mamilos eretos, a mão livre de Annie segurou bem uma perna dela, pressionando a virilha úmida contra sua perna esquerda, Gabrielle fechou os olhos e ronronou excitada com os movimentos lentos e sem ritmo algum, ora pressionando ou esfregando contra seu sexo pulsante. Pegou fôlego para provocar:

- Você precisa aprender muito sobre os nossos costumes, cara cientista... - a provocação teve efeito esperado por Gabrielle que mordeu os lábios ao sentir a ponta da varinha esquentando gradualmente até estar machucando sua pele sem provocar marca alguma, suas pernas foram pressionadas com a varinha até ela não conter a dor e deixar lágrimas caírem de seus olhos...

- Já disse que não sou cientista... Você sabe muito bem disso e sabe como isso me insulta... - a voz de Annie era tão calma e séria que Gabrielle não acreditava como uma garota daquela conseguia provocar uma dor tão prazerosa como aquela que sentia... - Acho que posso testar um feitiço que aprendi em Hoggy... - a varinha foi para o interior das pernas de Gabrielle, ela deu um gritinho abafado e balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. - E já que você sempre quis saber a sensação de ter uma varinha dentro de si... Podemos experimentar agora...

- Não, não, não... Deixe para os... os... Oh Ann, não... não faça isso... - gemeu longamente ao ter a varinha lentamente introduzida em seu interior. O rosto de Annie estava ruborizado quando se aproximou de Gabrielle, a beijando levemente nos lábios, enquanto a mais nova implorava em um fio de voz para ela parar, mas seu desejo era que ela continuasse, sentia um calor preenchendo seu interior por completo, a dor era substituída por calafrios espaçados entre uma sensação de calor e outra...

- Hmmm, adoro te ver implorando... - murmurou Annie para Gabrielle, seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados, sua boca aberta e a garganta engasgando o gemido que queria soltar... - Vamos Gaby... Vamos... eu quero ver você implorar...

- Oh Annie não me... oooh... _Mon dieu_... Oooh - o gemido saiu e foi longo, tanto que Gabrielle perdeu o fôlego no final e só seus lábios estavam ainda pronunciado o gemido mudo, seu corpo levantou por um instante da cama, tendo a melhor sensação do mundo que poderia lembrar. Annie largou a varinha de lado e se colocou no meio de suas pernas, aproveitando todo o orgasmo que sua francesa sentia... - Oh Annie... - respirava ofegantemente Gabrielle. - Vá com calma, está doendo... está... assim... assim... Oh _mon Dieu_... - Recebeu um beliscão no quadril, não compreendeu o castigo, mas é que Annie odiava o idioma francês agora... O final vazio do primeiro orgasmo foi preenchido com outro vindo por sua garota estar acariciando seu clitóris com sua língua, em movimentos lentos e arrastados...

Annie queria que aquilo fosse feroz e assustador para Gabrielle, queria que ela sentisse que toda a delicadeza de outrora estava sendo substituída por submissão e castigos se ela não se comportasse direito. Gabrielle chorava e implorava para ela não ir tão depressa, tão forte ou tão agressiva. Implorava para tocá-la um pouco, ter um pouco do prazer de tocar, de experimentar o gosto de Annie novamente em seus lábios, mas recebia beliscões grosseiros nos quadris ou era forçada para outro orgasmo com a varinha de Annie dentro de si. Não havia descanso entre os beijos, seu corpo estava dolorido e cansado, mas a sensação primordial era o incrível prazer de estar sendo castigada por Annie de uma maneira tão maravilhosa. Tentou conversar com Annie após ter outro clímax, mas a garota irlandesa a calou puxando os seus cabelos para trás, segurando-os na mão esquerda, enquanto a varinha estava apontada para seus lábios, um gemido sufocado de dor veio de Gabrielle.

- Eu quero ouvir você implorar... Implore por mim... - Gabrielle fechou os olhos e lágrimas caíram pela sua face, seu sorriso estava trêmulo e as sensações do último orgasmo ainda estavam vagando pelo seu corpo suado e dolorido, pegou fôlego com dificuldade e disse em francês bem baixinho...

- _Annie... Annie... Não me machuque mais... Não..._ - Annie lambeu seu pescoço longamente provocando nova onda de arrepios em sua pele e jogou a varinha de lado, massageou vagarosamente o clítoris de Gabrielle, sentindo a reação que tinha sobre ela. O corpo da garota mais nova se moveu contra a sua mão, alguns puxões bruscos para que o casaquinho de Beauxbatons desamarrasse seus punhos, os gemidos intensos e os pedidos angustiantes de Gabrielle para que ela fosse carinhosa. - _Non, non, ma chéri, mon amour, ma petit amour, non_... - Tudo aquilo divertia o coração de Annie, que finalmente retrucava os anos de indecisão e tortura psicológica que Gabrielle lhe causava em Paris, todos os anos de humilhação em Beauxbatons, os anos de silêncio e todas as noites em que esteve sozinha por saber que Gabrielle estava passeando com algum garoto por aí.

- Você ainda não implorou perdão... Por tudo que fez comigo... - acelerou os movimentos e Gabrielle gemeu chorando pelo avanço de dois dedos dentro de si...

- M-me per-perdoe Annie... Por favor, me desculpe por tudo que fiz... por não ter... - outro gemido quando Annie alcançou seu ponto máximo bem ao fundo do canal. - Por não... por não... - se perdeu ao sentir as ondas de prazer em suas costas e deixar seu corpo mover-se sozinho para acompanhar o que o orgasmo o mandava fazer, sua boca ficou seca por respirar por ela, seus olhos sequer sabiam para onde mirar, sua cabeça apoiada no braço direito amarrado, seus dedos das mãos agarrando o tecido do casaquinho para se livrar do último choque dentro de si. Deixou seu corpo cair no colchão sem forças, não conseguiria mais se levantar naquele dia, sua cabeça pesava no travesseiro e a dor nos ombros por ter os braços acima da cabeça por tanto tempo a entorpeciam. Annie ria em seu ouvido direito, um riso baixo e um tanto histérico, sentiu os braços sendo aliviados e Annie os trouxe para baixo, Gabrielle tentou movê-los, mas estavam com câimbras nos antebraços e ombros, preferiu ficar parada ali mesmo e deixar que o conforto do colchão e dos lençóis a acalmasse.

- Está perdoada... - disse Annie saindo da cama e indo para o banheiro... Gabrielle apenas enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro e se deixou cair um sono pesado.

A desculpa que dera para Madame Dante foi simples, ficara em Hogsmeade até tarde e dormira na casa que Annie morava por lá, para suas amigas de Beauxbatons foi a famosa desculpa de querer andar um pouco sozinha para colocar as idéias em ordem, deveria se preparar psicologicamente, mas na verdade ela estava apavorada com tudo, o J.I.E.M. , a noite passada, a atitude possessiva e sua própria fraqueza ao se entregar a um castigo sexual tão dolorido. Sua cabeça doía, latejando nas têmporas e suas pernas estavam fracas e doloridas. Saberia que não poderia trocar de roupa na frente das outras garotas, pois havia marcas demais escondidas pelos seus cabelos, sutiã e na parte interna de suas coxas...

Feroz, Annie havia sido mais do que raivosa, foi feroz como alguém que quisesse matá-la de tanto prazer, sentou-se no Salão Principal e desejou que naquela noite Annie fosse um pouco mais carinhosa e atenciosa... Sorriu ao imaginar as cenas, mas logo sua atenção foi desvirtuada com a chegada das corujas matutinas com a correspondência.

O dia chegara tão rápido que Annie mal percebeu que Gabrielle não estava mais conversando tanto com ela. Na verdade a garota francesa estava procurando evitar a recente descoberta amada, pois isso machucava mais do que estar nas mãos impiedosas de Annie de novo... Não que não gostara da noite de Natal, mas era um pouco... errado... Será que Annie estava ficando louca? Algo dizia que sim, a sua garota estava perdendo o senso, não de um modo explícito, mas de um modo bem peculiar, assim como seu avô... Distanciando-se do mundo e deixando aquele mundinho feito de invenções, mágoas e ressentimento tomar conta dela...

- Vamos! Temos que nos apressar, Gaby... - disse Madeleine para a amiga de J.I.E.M's.

John corria atrás de Annie apressada com sua mochila no meio de tanta gente...

- Aonde a gente vai desaparatar? - perguntou ele com receio ao ver a turma que iria com eles para La Universidad Mágica del Cartagena. - Não precisamos de uma Chave de Portal não?

- Fica frio John... Já prepararam uma Passagem Dimensional pra gente...

- Caramba... - disse o rapaz abismado com o enorme globo de magia que envolvia os Jardins de Hogwarts para que os alunos das equipes fossem para a Ilha insular de Cartagena. - Isso vai ser demais! - e um sorriso maior que seu rosto iluminou o dia de Annabelle Dante.

A recepção foi estupenda, melhor de sua vida para dizer honestamente. Muita gente viera de fora para acompanhar os Jogos, gente de todo mundo e até alguns magos da Ordem de Merlin apareceram para cumprimentar os estudantes. John estava completamente confuso e perdido no meio da multidão que o cercava para pedir autógrafos e perguntar sobre o Campeonato Mundial do ano que vem, Annie se esgueirava e estudava cada detalhe da velha Universidad de Cartagena com aquele já conhecido olhar crítico e científico.

O castelo de Cartagena era suspenso em pedra bruta e boa parte do pátio ficava dentro de um vale escavado dentro da rocha da montanha. Para se chegar lá, apenas por magia, pois não havia jeito de sair apenas andando, dias de caminhada não adiantariam para percorrer metade do caminho para fora do rochedo.

Duas esculturas magiares incrustadas na pedra do pátio maior, fadas... Annie tinha certa afeição por fadas, não sabia porquê disso, mas toda vez que via uma figura delas em algum livro ou revista, ela sempre lembrava de sua mãe... Estranho dizer isso, mas Annie não esperava sentir tanta falta da mãe ali... Mandou duas corujas para saber das coisas, mas não teve resposta alguma na semana toda... Isso a entristecia, pois sua mãe pediu licença depois do Ano Novo alegando problemas com seu pai em casa. Annie já sabia o que isso significava: Rita Skeeter. A pérfida mulher adorava colocar seu pai em xeque nos noticiários do Profeta Diário e Semanário das Bruxas com toda aquela bobagem de "O irlandês mais desejado." e as baboseiras costumeiras que faziam sua mãe se sentir enciumada e sem reação alguma para contra-argumentar...

Suspirou, pois não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer... Nem Vovô Dantê estava ali para dar alguma notícia boa...


	9. Chapter 9

Gabrielle apreciou muito a cama que deram para os escolhidos de Beauxbatons... Era revigorante deitar em cama tão confortável como aquela... Apenas um lugar era tão confortável quanto aquela cama com lençóis de cetim e travesseiros fofos, o velho sofá do sótão de Annie... Apertou o travesseiro para si e limpou uma lágrima teimosa que às vezes cismava de rolar pelas suas bochechas, era comum agora Gabrielle chorar por não ter idéia do que fazia. Teria que enfrentar desafios fora de sua compreensão, Annie estaria lá, mas contra ela e... Já estava chorando novamente...

A arena da 1ª tarefa estava pronta, as arquibancadas estavam lotadas e muita gente de fora viera para assistir, o evento era algo grandioso para quem nunca saiu de Paris pra nada, Gabrielle se sentia uma formiga no meio de tanta gente indo para as entradas, Madeleine pegou seu braço e seguiram para seus lugares na arena... Não sabia muito bem o que iria fazer.

- Alguém comentou da 1ª tarefa? - perguntou ansiosa para Mad, a colega apenas olhou confusa para Madame Maxime, que voltara para acompanhar e substituir a mãe de Annie como representante de Beauxbatons.

- Não tivemos nenhuma instrução sobre as tarefas, Delacour... Gostaria que vocês duas tomassem muito cuidado e se acalmassem... É uma honra estarmos aqui novamente após 60 anos sem participar...

- Nossa diretora! 60 anos? - Gabrielle sorriu um pouco e arrumou seu casaco, fazia frio naquela parte da tarde à sombra da montanha. - Quem participou desses Jogos deve estar caquético! - riu Madeleine para Gabrielle...

- Quem ganhou o último foi Abraham Dante, sabe... - disse a esquisita Professora Danwells... Ela era representante de Hogwarts e viera com seus alunos até a arena... - Vamos ver se a neta faz o mesmo não? - voltando para o pessoal de Hogwarts. Gabrielle trocou olhares com Annie e nenhuma das duas se moveu. Era agora ou nunca...

O discurso dos organizadores aliviou a tensão entre os participantes. 2 alunos de cada escola estava na entrada de um labirinto infinito. Não sabiam o que os esperava, sequer imaginavam que ali mudariam o curso de suas vidas... Annie olhou novamente para Gabrielle, a garota não se sentia bem de forma alguma, parecia que algo tenebroso iria eclodir ali dentro de si... Algo lá no fundo de seu coração a fez beijar seus pulsos e pedir proteção para São Patrício, o padroeiro da Irlanda, e que sua mãe respondesse logo a sua coruja...

Gabrielle xingou algo em francês, estavam no grande portal do labirinto. John segurava a mão de Annie com força, Gabrielle xingou novamente e Annie ouviu, sorriu para o chão e imaginou se ela estava com ciúmes desse simples gesto, a questão era: John tinha medo de lugares fechados e esse era o motivo dele estar segurando tão forte na sua mão.

- Temos que ir mesmo? - disse John entredentes, sua mão suando muito na mão de Annie.

- Acho que sim, senão a gente perde...

- E quem quer ganhar...? - ele xingou um palavrão que fez Annie rir alto, ela tapou a boca e a mão dele tocou o rosto dela, ele ruborizou imediatamente ao olhar para onde Gabrielle estava. - Ela não vai...?

- Ela já está... - Gabrielle Delacour ajeitou seu casaco de Beauxbatons, fingindo não conhecer os dois na esquerda, os integrantes do Colégio Maximus estavam chegando ofegantes, a equipe de Beauxbatons já estava preparada e a chave octogonal dada a todos os participantes para abrir caminhos no labirinto já estava guardada no bolso de Gabrielle. A sua respiração condensava no ar frio, seu queixo tremia e suas mãos estavam fechadas dentro dos bolsos, a varinha bem presa na braçadeira esquerda.

- Você não quer...? - disse John tentando mostrar o que sentia empurrando Annie para o lado direito.

- Já estou indo... - ela foi calmamente para o lado de Gabrielle, a garota percebeu, mas não quis prestar atenção nisso... - Olá... - disse ela com uma careta pelo frio cortante que passou por elas, Gabrielle se encolheu no seu casaco. - Caramba, que frio horrendo!

- Cai fora Dantê! - disse a parceira de prova de Gabrielle, Annie riu um pouco com o velho tratamento. - Não precisamos de você aqui! Já traiu nossa escola e agora quer conversar? - disse Francie Madelleine em francês.

- Com licença, mas você está falando comigo? - disse Annie em inglês e em tom áspero, a garota murchou no seu lugar por um momento, Gabrielle encarou o começo do labirinto e mordeu os lábios em aflição. Sua irmã ainda tinha pesadelos com o labirinto do Torneio Tribruxo de 8 anos atrás, todas as vezes Fleur acordava assustada, quase sem fôlego de tanto gritar em seus sonhos claustrofóbicos...

Annie percebeu na tristeza súbita e instintivamente se aproximou dela e a abraçou fortemente, seus corações batendo rudemente, Delacour resistiu ao abraço, mas Annie falou em seu ouvido. - Eu farei tudo por você, mon ami... - As duas se olharam, Gaby tinha lágrimas teimosas nos olhos. - Sabe... Às vezes tenho a impressão de que vou ficar sozinha pra sempre... Mas não quero que você se sinta sozinha quando estiver ali dentro... - mencionando o labirinto na frente delas, John gritou para Annabelle voltar e se preparar, a equipe de Ethoon havia chegado e se apresentado.

Então a competição começou, John puxou Annie pelo braço, Francie saiu correndo com uma Gabrielle perplexa com as últimas palavras de Annie. Sozinha... Por quê ela falara isso? Annie não era sozinha! Tinha ela e apesar de tudo, seus pais estavam lá em Paris esperando por ela... Gabrielle engoliu em seco e tirou sua varinha para qualquer evento inesperado...

Annie seguia John com os pulmões pesados, o clima ali dentro era muito úmido para sua rinite alérgica, cheirava a mofo e folhas decompostas, parecia que aquele labirinto estava ali por séculos debaixo de um plástico enorme e alguém finalmente destampou o lugar... Bateu com o ombro esquerdo nas folhagens das paredes em musgo e trepadeiras, sentiu que as folhagens a puxaram um pouco pela camisa... Mas poderia ser impressão dela...

John ofegava e passou por duas aranhas gigantes, Annie o ajudara com os feitiços paralisantes. Em uma encruzilhada ele olhou para o céu, estava claro ainda.

- Estamos andando em círculos...

- Como é que você sabe? - John se curvou no meio do corredor, massageando as pernas depois de correr tanto.

- O Sol não mudou de posição e estamos correndo há mais de meia-hora. - Ela consultou seu relógio de bolso, presente do vovô Dantê. - O pôr-do-sol está chegando e ele deveria... - um participante da dupla de Ethoon empurrou Annie no chão e passou correndo, John a olhou e os dois sorriram:

" - Meia de trasgo, salamandra candura, no céu ninguém alcança, mas esse aqui a gente pendura!" - o garoto foi arremessado para frente e depois virado de ponta-cabeça, suas calças foram puxadas com uma força invisível e o garoto gritou assustado... John levantou Annie com cavalheirismo, limpou o fino casaco dela e caminharam para o lado esquerdo, passando pelo garoto pendurado de cabeça pra baixo, segurado pelas calças no ar.

- Não é nada nobre empurrar uma dama ao chão... Isso é rude e nada cavalheiresco! – Annie ficou olhando pra ele com uma cara engraçada.

- Por favor, me tira daqui... – pediu o aluno do Instituto Ethoon.

- Isso no meu país dá cadeia! Ora vê se pode! Derrubar uma linda donzela como ela! – e John continuou a ralhar do garoto já dolorido. - Foi bom a gente comprar aquele livro de Azarações Ilimitadas... - comentou John com seu sotaque mais sarcástico de russo, o colégio Ethoon ficava perto do país. - Aurores... - debochou em seguida.

- E novatos na arte... - Annie reforçou com uma careta.

- Nunca sabem quando o pior pode vir... - já estavam no final do corredor...

- Que sua cueca esteja intacta! - gritou Annie ao virarem para esquerda.

- E seu traseiro também, Auror Jr.!

Gabrielle repetia "Mon Dieu" diversas vezes... Francie havia sido estuporada pelos espertos rapazes do Colégio Máximus, filhos da mãe, levaram Francie no Baile e a estuporaram pelas costas!

- Merde... - ela xingou agressiva. Começava a escurecer, olhou novamente para seu relógio-bússola que Annie lhe dera quando se conheceram há 5 anos atrás... A foto das duas ainda com 11 anos, se abraçando e rindo em movimento... Como Annie fazia falta! Só percebera nisso agora! A bússola indicava que deveria seguir mais para Leste, preparou a varinha e pegou impulso para outra corrida, atravessou dois corredores vazios, atingiu um animal peludo que mal pôde ver o que era com um bom feitiço estuporante e saiu para outro corredor, ouviu vozes e preparou mais outra vez...

- Stupéfier!!! - gritou em plenos pulmões sem ver onde atingiu. John foi atingido no peito com força e caiu com um gemido. Annie apontada sua varinha para uma... uma réplica de si mesma!

- A-annie...? - A garota ficou mais confusa e a réplica virou-se para Gabrielle para se transformar em um tipo de anfíbio, Annie se recuperou do susto e mandou o feitiço:

- Riddikulus! - o bicho-papão virou migalhas e poeira no chão, as duas se entreolharam surpresas...

- Sereianos?!

- Eu?! - falaram juntas, Annie deu uma jujuba de cor azul para ele comer, logo John se levantava cuspindo grama e alisando o peito atingido.

- Ainda bem que eu não tenho medo de nada... - pigarreou para manter a compostura, varinha em riste e as calças sujas de terra e grama. Annie num impulso segurou Gabrielle para perto de si e seguiram atrás do rapaz. John resmungava por estar com grama no fundo da garganta, pigarreou mais outra vez e passaram por outro corredor. John mirou para alguém mais a frente e era o último de Ethoon caído no chão, petrificado... - Ahn... Precisamos de um plano... Rápido...

- Okay... - concordou Annie estalando os dedos para se acalmar. - Sou boa em Azarações...

- Eu sou em feitiços duradouros... - disse John, Gaby ficou tímida.

- Ela é uma excelente estuporadora... - John massageou o peito novamente.

- É... Tou sabendo disso... - todos riram baixo. Annie foi a 1ª a se calar... - O que foi?

- Acho que ouvi... - barulho de folhagens sendo levadas pelo o vento.

- Da onde vem, Ni? - Gabrielle perguntou em francês, mostrando a bússola.

- O quê? O quê? Você consegue saber da onde vem o som?! - as duas olharam surpresas para ele. - Fui obrigado a aprender francês quando era pequeno... 3 meses de curso com a minha tia Lívia...

- Annie era a melhor aluna do coral... Pegava as músicas de ouvido. - Gaby sorriu e apertou a mão que segurava a sua. - Ouve até uma agulha cair no chão...

- Nem tanto assim... Sudeste... Vem de lá... Temos que seguir sempre pela direita. - O barulho ficou ensurdecedor. - Acho que devemos correr?

- Também acho!!! - gritou John e correram o mais que podiam, viraram mais dois corredores e descansaram ao ouvir que o labirinto não mais se agitava, John virou-se rapidamente e gritou novamente. - Expectro Patronum!!! - o seu feitiço chicoteou nas folhagens e se perdeu do outro lado do corredor, as duas garotas estavam confusas. - E-e-eu vi um dementador...

- Tais pirando na cerveja amanteigada???

- Eles não permitiriam dementadores nooooo...!!! - Algo agarrou Gabrielle contra a parede, John e Annie seguraram ela. - Me tirem daqui! Me tirem daqui! - ela gritava, se contorcendo enquanto as raízes se apoderavam de sue corpo. - Annie!!! Annie, atrás de você! - John e Annie não largaram dela, John percebeu que algo disforme e manco vinha na direção deles.

- John segura ela, eu enfrento o bicho... - as raízes forçaram Gabrielle a gritar de desespero, suas pernas e mãos estavam imobilizadas, John começou a ofegar chorosamente.

- Annie... Annie... Eu fiquei cego... Eu fiquei... Oh meu deus, eu não estou enxergando!!! - ele soltou de Gabrielle e tateava o corredor para o lado oposto.

- John, volta aqui!!! - Gabrielle gritou mais de horror e dor, pois seu pulso esquerdo foi virado bruscamente e sua varinha caiu, o ser horrendo no corredor arfava ruidosamente e murmurava algo...

- Dante... Dante... Dante... - Um ser humano deformado, cheio de queimaduras pelo rosto, jaleco branco ensangüentado e cabelos chamuscados apareceu na neblina... O cheiro insuportável de decomposição e carne queimada invadiu o ar do corredor. Annabelle mencionou desmaiar, era o cadáver de seu avô ali, andando em sua direção... Não titubeou mais e lançou "Impedimenta" diversas vezes, mas o morto-vivo se aproximava, Gabrielle parou de gritar e isso alertou Annie, a linda garota fora engolida pelo labirinto, John não estava mais ali, o cadáver segurou seus ombros e abriu a boca para abocanhar o pescoço de Annie, ela o empurrou com toda sua força e correu para o corredor esquerdo olhando sempre para trás, os dois lados não tinham saída.

Os passos arrastados e a voz nefasta e lamurienta chegou aos seus ouvidos sensíveis, ela teve nojo de se virar e encarar o morto... Apontou a varinha a esmo e lançou outro feitiço, não adiantou muito...

- Droga, droga, droga! - ela girou em seus calcanhares e correu na direção que veio, o labirinto fechou-se subitamente sobre ela, folhagens sufocando seu rosto e apenas sua mão com a varinha ficou de fora, o arfar dos pulmões mortos, o nome sendo repetido, sua mão inútil para ajudá-la, o silêncio total...

Lágrimas e suor escorriam em seu rosto, a dor súbita e ardente de uma mordida voraz, sua mão direita sendo dilacerada por dentes fortes, uma língua viscosa e doentia sorvendo o sangue morno, a varinha não caíra, mas sua raiva transcendeu seu juízo perfeito. A dor, as mágoas, as decepções, a frustração, nenhuma resposta da mãe...

- CRUCIATUS!!! - o raio verde atingiu o cadáver em cheio que se contorceu por minutos até cair no chão pesadamente. As paredes do labirinto se abriram lentamente deixando ela respirar. O vapor vindo dele e de sua mão ensangüentada impressionaram Annie... Algo estava errado... Ela nunca aprendera Maldições Imperdoáveis em Hogwarts, nunca lançara feitiços daquele tipo, nem lera sobre eles...Aproximou-se horrorizada com seu ato, nunca sentira tanto desejo e prazer machucando alguém. Seu estômago retorceu ao lembrar do natal e o que fizera com a pobre Gabrielle enquanto a obrigava implorar amarrada na cama... Aquilo era doentio e vil... Sufocou o grito de desespero ao ver que o cadáver estirado no chão era Gabrielle Delacour!!!

- Minha Gaby! Meu amor! - suas mãos tremiam, a direita ardia com a mordida.

- Oh Mon Dieu Annie... Nunca pensei que você... Oh... - a garota ainda se recuperava dificilmente do baque do feitiço... Logo um sorrisinho malicioso perdurou nos seus lábios... - Irá usar esse quando estiver me obrigando a te perdoar pelos seus erros de novo? - Annie estranhou e se afastou, com a mão esquerda, trêmula e desajeitada, ela apontou o instrumento para a 'Gabrielle' - O que foi Mon Amour...? Você gosta de me torturar enquanto me faz gozar... Eu gosto disso...

- Revela-te! - disse com veemência, Gabrielle Delacour não era assim... Outro sorrisinho. Os olhos azuis estavam se tornando leitosos como de um cadáver. - Vamos! Revela-te!!! - chorando e tentada a praticar outra Imperdoavel.

- Não há ninguém aqui, Annie... Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo agora...

- Você não é a Gaby... Não é... É só minha imaginação...

- Ah sim... Gabrielle Delacour não é real... Só alguém que te despreza... Mais outra pessoa que está te usando... Você quer ela...? Venha Dante... Eu quero mostrar o que Gabrielle é capaz de fazer...

- Cale a boca!!! - o braço de Annie enfraqueceu, o vapor verde em sua varinha surgiu, queria muito gritar a Imperdoável, mas não podia, era Gabrielle ali na sua frente... - Saia da minha frente!

- Sairei... Só depois de você me disser o que você quer...

- O que está falando? Não sei do... - a "Gabrielle' estava agarrando Annie em um piscar de olhos, suas pernas roçando as dela, um perfume conhecido que sempre deixava Annie com vontade de retirar todas as roupas da garota e lamber seu corpo todo, era o animal dentro dela que pedia isso, assim como a vontade de atingir aquela réplica com _Cruciatus_ de novo...

- Diga o que quer, Dante e eu revelo o segredo que você quer tanto saber... - Annie não entendia o que acontecia, mas mesmo assim ficou tentada com a proposta... Queria muito saber o porquê de Gabrielle temer tanto pelas duas... Se Gabrielle a amava como ela a amava, se tudo daria certo entre elas, se elas ficariam o resto da vida uma com a outra, se sua mãe iria responder as malditas cartas...

- Eu quero... Eu quero saber o que... - a réplica beijou longamente o pescoço de Annie e gemeu em seu ouvido, aquilo fez a nuca da garota eriçar de tão voluptuoso que fora o toque... O que estava acontecendo com ela? Não era Gabrielle!!!

- Sua mãe morrerá daqui há 14 dias. Está doente desde o Ano Novo e por isso não respondeu as cartas. - o choque foi impactante, Annie sentiu como se uma faca houvesse rasgado seu coração e retirado ele à força. - Seu pai saiu de casa e foi para Londres, Rita Skeeter tentou seduzi-lo... Satisfeita? - tocando o rosto de Annie com os dedos longos de Gabrielle, beijou de leve.

Seu mundo estava acabado naquele momento...


	10. Chapter 10

John caminhava sem saber onde pisava, seus olhos ardiam intensamente, suas mãos e joelhos esfolados de tanto tatear e cair no chão, sons ao longe lembravam vaias e urros, algo espreitava ao seu redor... Caiu mais uma vez e seu nariz bateu com força em algo circular e metálico, não sentia mais o chão debaixo de seus pés, o zunido de asas invadia seus ouvidos, urros e vaias, seu pai vociferando em algum lugar...

- Seu filho bastardo! Nunca deveria ter colocado você no time! Seu imprestável! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Vá defender aquele aro, Jonathan! E não desça dessa vassoura até eu dizer pra descer!

- Não pai! Eu fiz certo! Eu sempre fiz certo!

- Jonathan Drinnan, você está expulso do time! - outro grito do pai em seus ouvidos. - Pare de chorar seu idiota! - e outros gritos e vociferações vieram, irritando John profundamente.

- Calem a boca! Cale a boca seu imundo hipócrita!!! - seu grito ecoou no corredor, um vulto no fundo chorava, ele reconheceu o choro de sua irmãzinha Mackenzie... - Mackie...? É você? O que há de errado?

- Mamãe... mamãe foi embora...

- Não, não, a mamãe está com você, se lembra? você mora com ela em Essex, querida e...

- Mamãe foi embora John, pra sempre... - o desespero tomou conta de seu coração quando se viu completamente sozinho e quieto no meio do corredor...

Gabrielle estava moída... As folhagens a engoliram para o outro lado do labirinto e ela caiu com um baque surdo no chão, rosto sujo pela terra e o uniforme claro de Beauxbatons com alguns rasgos nas mangas... Levantou-se e saiu do corredor, correu um pouco e sentiu seu pulso doer constantemente, havia torcido ele com muita força...

- Annie!!! John!!! Onde estão vocês?! - gritou para o céu escuro. A bússola fora quebrada e a foto fora rasgada, bem no meio das duas... - Mas o quê...?

Queria morrer, queria matar, queria sair dali... Sua vida acabara de terminar... Não conseguiria mais viver... Gaby estava bem longe para ela achar que era de verdade... As lágrimas secaram, sua garganta estava dolorida, sua vida acabara ali...

- A-annie...? Você tá bem? - disse uma vozinha ao longe, seus olhos estavam turvos pelas lágrimas, Gabrielle olhou ao redor e se abaixou para segurar a mão de Annie, mas não houve reação alguma. - Annie? Ni? Levanta... - depois percebendo na mão ferida e no olhar vazio. - Mon Dieu! O que aconteceu?! Annie você está bem? Fala comigo! - levantando ela e a botando sentada na grama, verificou o ferimento e enfeitiçou ataduras para cobrirem o local.

- Eu quero morrer...

- Não fale isso! O que houve? Você está febril! - Annie a olhou com nojo e se afastou bruscamente, pegou a varinha no chão e apontou rudemente para seu rosto.

- Estou cansada de você!!! Cansada dessa vida secreta e-e-e... das suas amigas! E de suas desculpas! - a voz de Annie estava embargada de dor. - Cansada!!! Me deixa em paz!!! - e saiu correndo para o corredor fechado, Gabrielle a seguiu confusa. - Me deixa... Me deixa em paz... Eu quero morrer... Eu quero...

- Annie, por favor! - Gabrielle começou a chorar desesperada, não sabia como reagir, suas suspeitas estavam ficando concretas, Annie estava ficando louca...

- E-eu te amo! Mas te odeio e... e... e dói mais quando eu te amo e também dói quando te odeio e... - ela falava rapidamente, a outra garota não conseguia compreender. - Deixa eu sair, seu desgraçado!!!

- Annie calma... Você está ferida, está suando frio...

- Você não entenderia, não nunca ninguém vai entender... É só... Eu só estou... cansada de pensar...

- Então descanse, meu amor... Vem comigo, e-eu... - ela titubeou ao sentir o vapor que a varinha de Annie liberava.

- Se lembra... Se lembra do dia... daquele dia que eu te disse... eu disse... - sua mão esquerda massageava a têmpora violentamente como se quisesse extrair a informação de lá. - No Natal!!! Foi no Natal que eu te... eu... - as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

- Você disse que me amava... Nunca esqueceria isso, Ni... - Gabrielle sorriu tristemente e acariciou os cabelos bagunçados da sua amada, queria cuidar dela para sempre, dormir aconchegada nela, sorrir e chorar com ela...

- Eu... e eu... eu não queria dizer... quero dizer... não queria te pressionar a nada... só falei porque... ahn... eu sentia, quer dizer eu sinto e...

- Eu sei... Sei que é difícil pra gente dizer isso... - beijando sua testa e vendo que a garota piorava da febre. - Mas olhe só... - pedindo para ela olhar em seus olhos... - Eu te amo muito mesmo... Não estou mais brincando, não duvido mais... É você que eu quero e... Como eu fui idiota! Eu deveria ter... Nós deveríamos ter... - sem palavras e procurando se expressar melhor. - Eu nunca deveria ter duvidado de você, sempre foi bondosa comigo, me agüentou por muito tempo e tem a oportunidade da sua vida nas mãos... Não diga que quer morrer, meu bem, eu te amo muito e não quero que você sofra... - silêncio das duas, Annie recuperou um pouco a compostura. - Deixe-me ver sua mão? Parece um corte fundo... Consegue mexer? - Annie negou em silêncio. - Onde Jonathan está?

- Não sei... - falou Annie num sussurro fraco. Gabrielle segurou seu rosto para encará-la.

- Você disse que faria tudo por mim aqui dentro... Então... Sorria um pouco... - Annie ficou em silêncio - Diga pelo menos que você irá sorrir pra mim... Mais tarde talvez... - silêncio. Gaby ficou preocupada. - Annie, diga que você não quer morrer, que não está pensando nisso agora... - silêncio. - Você está muito fria, deve ter perdido muito sangue... - sentiu a testa dela novamente e retirou seu casaquinho para cobrir as costas de Annie. - Annie...? - o silêncio a incomodava...

- Mamãe não responde minhas cartas porque ela tá morrendo...

- O quê...?!

Alguns minutos se passaram, Gaby estava em choque, Annie estava ainda na mesma posição, olhando para algum lugar no corredor.

- Precisamos ir Annie... – disse Gabrielle já cansada da situação constrangedora. Annie não se moveu, Gabrielle tentou levantar a garota, mas recebeu um forte tapa no rosto, caiu sem entender a reação e viu Annie segurando os cabelos negros ao virar o corredor gritando:

- Eu te odeio!!! Todos vocês!!!

- Mon Dieu... – não podia ser! A sua Annie estava ficando louca... E não era só por causa do pavor dentro do labirinto, mas algo dizia há muito tempo atrás que ela não regulava muito bem, a morte do avô, a falta de incentivo dos pais, sua própria negligência ao amor tão especial dela... – Droga... – Gabrielle xingou mais em francês e tentou colocar as coisas em ordem. Deveria encontrar uma saída. Não importava mais ganhar ou perder, ela precisava sair e sair com Annie ao seu lado. Aprontou a varinha e ajeitou as roupas, correu para o lado que Annie havia seguido. Dois corredores, ficou em dúvida, qual seguiria? Olhou a bússola quebrada e ela ainda apontava para algo perto do Norte, pegou o caminho da esquerda, circulou por alguns minutos, mas encontrou algo diferente nas folhagens do labirinto, deveria ser ali que Annie passou e deixou seu rastro!

Segurou a sua varinha mais forte e pressionou a bússola em seu peito, tudo daria certo se achasse Annie e dissesse que ficaria com ela para sempre. – Éclater Portail! – rogou o feitiço para abrir portas e afins. A luz clara de uma forte lâmpada brilhava mais à frente, um belo campo verdejante há alguns 400 metros e uma velha cabana, deveria ser o ponto de descanso para os competidores... Olhou ao redor e decidiu: faria aquilo por Annie e ninguém mais.

Passou pelas folhagens e sentiu a brisa bater em seu rosto, uma sensação de vazio e estranheza invadiu seu coração e quando menos percebeu, caiu dentro de um lago escuro.

John circulou por duas clareiras e achou o Lago, mas nem se atreveu a seguir... Seu peito arfava como uma criança medrosa, chorava sem saber o porquê e algo dentro de seu coração avisava que algo estava muito errado ali. Pensou várias vezes em apontar a varinha para o céu e disparar um sinal de desistência, mas o seu futuro estava em jogo, se fosse covarde, seu pai nunca o perdoaria e Hogwarts iria perder os Jogos. Mas se continuasse, iria ficar louco ali dentro! A cada corredor rogava um feitiço paralisante ou estuporante para qualquer inconveniente, nenhum bicho estranho veio perturbá-lo nesse meio tempo e quando pensou ter ouvido passos no corredor, foi até onde o som estava sendo produzido, um vulto estava mais à frente e um flash de luz estourou perto de sua cabeça, se abaixou na hora.

- Filhos da mãe!!! – correu para o agressor e preparou seu melhor feitiço atordoante, não encontrou ninguém... O corredor estava vazio e silencioso, apenas o farfalhar das folhagens e alguns ruídos ao longe... Engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça – Meu Deus... Não posso ficar doido aqui dentro... Não posso...

Gabrielle tentava se debater para nadar, mas a fobia de lagos pareceu inundar todos seus esforços, gritou em plenos pulmões quase afogados, um feitiço para subir, foi bem sucedida e respirou fundo o ar abafado que a superfície do lago tinha. Nada, tudo em profundo silêncio, apenas ela e seu coração palpitando desenfreado por estar em um lago, sozinha e sem forças. A luz da cabana estava lá na frente e ela apurou as vistas, viu a silhueta de alguém perto da cabana.

- Socorro!!! Alguém me ajude!!! Estou aqui!!! – gritou ela balançando as mãos e afundou um pouco, engolindo uma porção de água de gosto amargo... Igualzinho o Lago de Hogwarts... Poderia ser o Lago de Hogwarts, então... Mexeu-se freneticamente ao perceber que sereianos poderiam estar planejando seu seqüestro novamente, não havia nem Harry Potter, seu salvador do dia e nem Fleur para ajudá-la... O medo tomou conta de seus pensamentos e isso se transformou em uma fúria cega.

Se alguém ousasse tocar nela, faria o possível para escapar! Debateu-se novamente e conseguiu pegar um ritmo para nadar, ia devagar, enganchando em algas pegajosas, o rosto pálido indo e voltando para superfície, a imundície que se instalava em seu corpo. Tudo era tão nojento e repugnante! Queria vomitar seu estômago de tanto asco por empreender aquele esforço. Rogou outro feitiço e conseguiu avançar mais alguns metros, e continuou fazendo isso, com força sobre-humana – e que agora ela suspeitava que seria influência de seu sangue ancestral veela que estivesse no comando – chegou à margem da ilha solitária da cabana.

Alguém já havia estado lá e derrubara muitas coisas no chão. Jogou seu corpo em terra firme e respirou devagar, queria recuperar as forças e investigar o que acontecera ali depois. A mesma sensação de estar sendo vigiada e o desespero bateram em seu coração, algo puxada timidamente suas pernas que estavam ainda na água escura, ela gritou agudamente, se arrastou para trás e apontou a varinha para algo que parecia se mover graciosamente nas águas. Primeiro apareceu um par de mãos fortes e cinzas, depois braços escamado e um corpo másculo de um sereiano saiu de dentro do lago e andou alguns passos para a terra, Gabrielle já estava com os nervos à flor da pele e apontava trêmula sua varinha para a criatura. Uma canção distante invadiu sua mente e ela sentiu a sua mão relaxar.

" – Bem-vinda à nossa ilha, estrangeira..." – disse uma voz em sua mente. O sereiano se comunicava apenas por telepatia. " – Não fique assustada... Não somos como nossos primos da Escócia, disso pode ter certeza..." – o rosto escamoso e parecido com um peixe pareceu sorrir, Gabrielle sentiu segurança pela primeira vez que entrava naquele labirinto e tentou conversar:

" – Perdi uma amiga... Poderia me dizer se... Se alguém já passou aqui?" – o sereiano apontou para o céu, a lua já estava no alto.

" – Quem passou, já deve ter ido embora... Vamos, levante! Coma alguma coisa e descanse. Nessa cabana há o bastante para te fartar. Amanhã quando o sol nascer você volta para a nossa arena. Conversará com o nosso líder. Ele tem perguntas para você..."

- Mas... – disse ela sem perceber e o sereiano afundou nas profundezas do lago escuro.

Nadou por alguns minutos e de repente sentiu seu corpo seco e renovado, mas a arena em que caiu não foi nada apaziguadora para seu nervosismo. John se via agora na frente de um espectro enorme que tomava conta de boa parte da arena, não havia olhos ou qualquer vestígio de ser humano. Não se moveu e manteve sua calma, a varinha em sua mão esquerda teimava em escorrer um pouco pelo suor entre os dedos e palma da mão. Preparou seu momento mentalmente e com rapidez gritou:

- Revela-te!!! – o espectro nem se mexeu com a ordem e a faísca de luz que a varinha proporcionou foi engolida pela escuridão que envolvia a arena.

- Não era você que eu queria, tolo miserável... – disse uma voz muito parecida com a do seu pai.

- Não acredito mais nas suas artimanhas! Venha me enfrentar seu bicho asqueroso! – o espectro se moveu um pouco e a escuridão envolveu os céus da arena, John olhou bem para cada detalhe do monstro e percebeu aquela falha típica dos bichos-papões... – RIDDICULUS!!! – lançou o feitiço sem saber e o espectro se dissipou em pó cintilante, um manto negro e enorme pousou junto com a poeira. – Te peguei seu... – um feitiço o atingiu no meio da testa e em seu estômago, seu corpo voou por alguns metros e caiu no gramado verde da arena. Sangue morno teimou em brotar em seus lábios, seu peito doía agora. Tentou levantar e mais outro feitiço retirou suas forças, apenas a dor continuava.

- Um garoto tão talentoso, olhe só... – diziam várias vozes ao seu redor. – Tão habilidoso e bonito... O que há com ele...? É cego, acho! Hahaha, o Drennan é um cegueta! Por isso leva tanta porrada nos jogos! Hahaha, que patético!!!

- Calem a boca... Calem a boca! – e numa explosão de ódio – Calem a boca!!! – o feitiço atingiu o vazio e se dissipou.

- Não era você que eu queria... – disse uma última voz bem perto de seu ouvido esquerdo, virou-se bruscamente e viu um portal à sua frente, correu como pôde e chegou em mais outro corredor do labirinto, seu estômago roncava de fome.

Gabrielle descansou, sim, conseguiu arrastar seu corpo até a cabana aconchegante, se atirar na cama confortável e macia e dormir por algumas horas. Acordou antes do sol nascer e com aquele sentimento que teria que resolver sua vida ali mesmo. Muito tarde para pedir desculpas por tudo que fizera a Annie, mas cedo demais para ter certeza que a sua amada estava perdendo o juízo, com o corpo dolorido e sentindo as roupas grudarem em sua pele, Gabrielle levantou e se preparou para a próxima tarefa, seja lá qual fosse. Uma cesta com alimentos diversos estava ali perto e ela atacou o café da manhã com uma fome devastadora, nem percebeu o quanto estava sedenta e faminta. Na verdade, Annie circulava sua mente como um redemoinho, não dava para se concentrar em outra coisa a não ser encontrar a garota.

Sentiu o calor do sol da manhã aquecer seu rosto e sorriu para o céu azul e limpa acima de sua cabeça, seu coração estava cheio de alegria e confiança, poderia fazer o que quisesse agora, teria coragem para enfrentar até um dragão se pudesse. Um sereiano já a esperava do lado de fora d'agua e parecia sorrir gentilmente. Teria que parar de temê-los, era besteira morrer de medo por causa de uma criatura nem tão irracional quanto pensava, caminhou até ele e focalizou seus pensamentos.

" – Estou pronta... Falarei com seu líder..."

" – Muito bem... Me acompanhe..." – e ela o seguiu sem medo algum, imaginando que logo sairia daquele lugar hostil.

John achara outro portal, estranho, bem debaixo d'agua! Teve uma briguinha boa com algumas criaturas marinhas, mas conseguiu sair das algas traiçoeiras que o prendiam, o portal o levou até outro corredor no meio do labirinto e ele mal entendeu o porquê de sentir que seu coração estava leve e confiante. As mágoas das visões foram apagadas quase por completo, pois agora ele entendia que era obra de um bicho-papão ali naquele lugar. A criatura se alimentava de seus medos e quanto menos John se assustasse ou perdesse o controle em alguma situação, mais aquele bicho cresceria e o atacaria.

As roupas encharcadas e um sorriso de criança no rosto, correu por um longo corredor e virou duas vezes à esquerda, logo percebeu que o terreno se elevara um pouco e uma arena verdejante estava um pouco mais adiante. Aprontou a varinha e se concentrou em um feitiço, entrou na arena e arregalou os olhos para a cena. Uma orquestra completa de músicos mortos-vivos jogavam livros de partitura em sua amiga Annabelle Dante, ela chorava, gritava e esmurrava a multidão de cadáveres horrendos que avançava sobre ela.

- RIDDIKULUS!!! RIDDIKULUS!!! – gritava John tentando alcançar Annie no meio de tanta gente. As atenções viraram para ele e milhares de pessoas normais agora o olhavam com raiva.

- "Drennan, cegueta!!! Perdeu o nosso campeonato!!!" – gritaram em coro, seu pai apareceu subitamente atrás dele e o derrubou no chão.

- Fracassado! Bastardo e preguiçoso! Levante e não saia daquela vassoura até eu mandar que desça!

- RIDDIKULUS!!! – Annie era atacada por uma legião de cadáveres em jalecos empoeirados, um deles era o seu avô que a xingava por ser tão incompetente. - RIDDIKULUS!!! – as pessoas imaginárias pulverizavam a cada feitiço, mas a cada derrotado, parecia mais deles. – Annie se concentra!!! – disse ele socando um torcedor do seu time. – Você precisa se concentrar!!! – sem resposta, até que a garota foi derrubada por uma mulher de cabelos longos e pretos, olhos muito cinzas. Um tapa foi dado em seu rosto e ela tonteou até perder a consciência no chão. - RIDDIKULUS!!! Sai!!! Sai seu lazarento!!! – disse John para o reflexo de um antigo inimigo de infância em Hogwarts, um garoto da Grifinória que sempre atrapalhava seus treinos de quadribol.

A escuridão invadiu a arena e o bicho-papão apareceu em sua forma verdadeira, parecia uma nuvem carregada de trovões enorme, que jorrava chuva, granizo e insultos. John passou por ele com esforço e alcançou Annie.

- Vamos Annie! Precisamos ir! – um raio esverdeado passou pelo seu ouvido direito e ele caiu por causa do poder sem ao menos o feitiço tê-lo atingido, seus olhos arregalaram quando viu o bicho-papão drenando algo de dentro de Annie, parecia uma aura prateada e cheia de focos pequenos de luzes e sussurros longínquos. – NÃÃÃÃOOO!!! – ele correu e esbarrou no vulto escuro. Annie caiu de costas, desmaiada. – Vamos Annie! Acorde! Temos que ir! – gritava ele, pois a tempestade ali na arena estava ensurdecedora, pegou a garota no colo e forçou seus dentes para não ouvir as lamúrias de seu pai, ou sua irmãzinha menor chorando no fundo da cena.

Atravessou a cortina de neblina e deu mais alguns passos, foi puxado por uma ventania forte e de repente caiu em outro corredor... Outro portal escondido entre os corredores, só podia ser... Deixou Annie no chão e tentou raciocinar. Hogwarts tinha que ganhar, não era só seu futuro em jogo, era a reputação da Escola, mas por alguma razão absurda seu coração doía tanto! Dor e perda, parecia que algo havia enfiado a mão dentro de seu peito e arrancado todas as lembranças ruins que guardava a sete chaves... Será que Annie também sentira isso? A garota estava imóvel no chão, os cabelos desamarrados e com o casaquinho de Beauxbatons, deve ter encontrado com Gabrielle durante o percurso.

- Não posso desistir... Não posso... – enterrando as mãos na grama e tentando levantar, seu corpo ficava cada vez mais pesado e quando menos percebeu, seus olhos se fecharam e caiu em um sono pesado.

Um bom caminho aquele, Gaby pensava agora, pessoa amável aquela criatura, polido e cheio de detalhismos, um verdadeiro gentleman. E sorriu quando pensou que ele lembrava todos os seus antigos ex-namorados... Virou outro corredor sem se preocupar, ali era seguro, era só seguir as instruções do sereiano e tudo daria certo.

Seus instintos escondidos, que sua mãe tanto falava quando era criança, estavam domando a situação perigosa e a cada passo ela sabia que estava indo na direção certa. Os seus olhos estavam aguçados e seus ouvidos sentiam a brisa dos corredores de folhagens, a calmaria ali a deixava tranqüila com seu destino. Não era mais sobre perder ou ganhar, era só Annie que importava agora. Andou por alguns minutos por um corredor sem aberturas e virou a direita como indicaram... Sentiu o cheirinho de comida pronta e o ar gelado começou a ficar aquecido, estava chegando perto do seu prêmio. Correu um pouco e viu uma mesma cabana como a da Ilha dos Sereianos, entrou e sorriu ao ver o maravilhoso prêmio, um diamante do tamanho de um balde cintilava em todas as direções, iluminando seu rosto e a cabana. Um baú de comida estava ali perto também e uma carta pairava sobre o objeto valioso. Gabrielle o pegou e leu com calma.

" – _Parabéns ao escolhido! Se você chegou aqui é porque provou que sua coragem e destreza são as melhores de todas as Escolas participantes! Depois de um longo caminho tortuoso e cheio de armadilhas, nós lhe oferecemos o prêmio dos Jogos Internacionais Estudantis de Magia: Eis o Diamante Púrpura. Essa valiosa peça atende qualquer desejo que você quiser. Então vamos lá campeã de Beauxbatons! Faça o seu pedido!_"

Gabrielle olhou para fora da cabana e não viu sinal de ninguém chegando, respirou fundo e imaginou em várias coisas para serem pedidas, mas deveria pensar bem antes de escolher o que realmente queria da vida. Annie sempre estava em seus planos, então teria que ser um desejo envolvendo as duas. Sua barriga anunciou que estava morrendo de fome, virou-se e atacou o baú de comida e pensar melhor no que pediria...

- Tomara que Annie chegue logo... – suspirou ela tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada.


	11. Chapter 11

Acordou... E desejou não ter acordado viva... Não pelo menos nesse mundo. Seu corpo doía com intensidade e todos seus ossos sentiam que iriam desmoronar a qualquer momento. Um aperto em seu coração fez ela perder o ar nos pulmões e cuspiu um pouco de sangue... A varinha estava ao seu alcance e alguém parecia estar à espreita.

- Sabe o que é pior...? – resmungou alguém atrás dela, sentiu um puxão nas costas e ser levantada. – Acho que as lentes foram pro bebeléu... Droga... – era John se recuperando e dando assistência à amiga. – Vamos, está ficando tarde... – Annie não entendia o porquê dele estar tão machucado e os olhos inchados, ela nem entendia como havia chegado ali, pelo o que sabia havia desistido de participar lá na frente, depois de ver o avô zumbi...

- Para onde vamos...?

- Sei lá... – ajeitando a postura e pegando Annie pelo lado, agora sentia uma dor lacinante no joelho esquerdo, verificou o que havia acontecido e ele estava inchado também. – Briga boa que tivemos com o bicho-papão... Aquele safado vai ver que... que... – os dois se arrastavam pelo corredor – que quem se mete com Hogwarts, leva chumbo grosso, hehe... Cara, como quero tomar suco de uva agora...

- Por que suco de uva? – Annie estava zonza e não conseguia colocar as coisas em ordem na cabeça. Perguntas idiotas faziam parte da recuperação.

- Sei lá... – tossiu um pouco e continuaram a andar. – Annie... Me promete uma coisa quando sairmos daqui...?

- Ahn? Ah sim, sim... – seu cérebro ainda estava lento.

- Prometa que não vai desistir de seus estudos... – viraram mais outro corredor e encontraram um beco sem saída. John resmungou algo que Annie não entendeu, estava difícil demais de saber onde estava agora.

- Por que eu desistiria...? – perguntou a irlandesa e pigarreou sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue na garganta. Algo estava errado ali...

- Meu velho dizia que às vezes acontecem coisas que a gente não espera e junto com isso vai toda nossa força de vontade. Esse labirinto tá acabando conosco, sabe? – ficaram em silêncio e só o esforço de John carregá-la pelo gramado do labirinto soava no corredor. – Ta certo que meu velho não é um exemplo vivo de sabedoria e ordem, mas... – voltando pelo mesmo caminho que fizeram antes de chegarem ao corredor sem saída, encontraram um outro corredor e seguiram por ele durante alguns minutos. – Consegue andar sozinha? – Annie tentou e caiu sentada na grama, algo estava errado mesmo, seu joelho nunca falhou desse jeito e a dor era pior do que as que sentira antes. – Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vou correr até o final do corredor e ver se tem caminho aberto pra gente, volto aqui um minuto!

- Tá... – disse Annie nem se importando se aquilo fosse uma desculpa para John deixá-la sozinha ali naquele labirinto para sempre. Deixou seu corpo relaxar na gramado e olhou para o céu nebuloso acima. Deveria ser mais de manhã ainda, não saberia dizer ao certo, só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Seu raciocínio voltava com o arfar de seu peito, estava difícil de respirar quando se queria chorar. Levantou a varinha para o céu e preparou para lançar o feitiço de desistência, mas um toque gelado adormeceu sua mão esquerda. O fantasma de seu avô apareceu do chão e a ergueu.

- Vamos Dante, levante! Cadê a força do gênio infalível? E a teimosia dos irlandeses da parte de seu pai? – depois de levantá-la ajeitou o corpo da menina em pé e mexeu em seu joelho ferido. – Isso parece grave. Annie, será que você pode parar de ficar só olhando e fazer um esforço pra nos ajudar?

- Mas vovô... – ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e abraçou o espectro do avô que se dissipou por alguns minutos em seus braços, apareceu novamente atrás dela, mãos nas costas da neta, e fazendo ela andar devagar. Pelo que sabia, fantasmas não podiam interferir no plano material, não daquele jeito, pegar objetos pequenos, empurrar coisas, mas nunca de carregar um ser humano.

- Vamos... Tem um corredor que leva direto pra última arena... Vi Gabrielle lá e ela...

- Ela está bem? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Annie ansiosa e se atropelando nas palavras. O avô sorriu tristemente e deu um tapinha em suas costas.

- Sim, sim, a querida Delacour está muito bem. Foi mais inteligente sabe? – e riu um pouco – Deu a volta pelo o Lago e chegou mais rápido. Agora só você precisa chegar e tudo estará acabado...

- Vovô, é verdade que mamãe...? – não conseguiu completar a frase, as lágrimas a sufocaram, o avô continuava a empurrar ela pelo corredor, ela dava passos lentos, a dor na perna esquerda virou uma leve dormência e as forças voltavam aos seus membros.

- Annabelle... Não pense nisso agora. Precisa sair desse labirinto logo. – e virou a neta no corredor até verem um outro corredor longo e estreito, uma luz estava no fundo da cena e Annie sentiu-se melhor por saber que tudo estava acabando. – Sei que não posso fazer isso, mas tenho que te avisar! Será preciso mais do que magia para enfrentar a última tarefa... E bem, pelo menos eu confio em sua cabecinha inventiva – batendo de leve na cabeça dela. – Há uma criatura lá dentro, inofensiva, mas de terrível lábia, sabe? Vai te convencer de coisas horríveis, vai te fazer infeliz. Não quero isso! – protestou o fantasma Dantê. – Ninguém mexe com a minha garotinha! E antes que você se machuque mais... – dando a volta e olhando para ela. – Quero que você saiba que tudo o que acontecer fora daqui será por apenas uma coincidência irônica do destino. Não quero que você pense que o mundo está sendo injusto ou que as pessoas que você ama te largaram, não, não Belle! Você tem muito que fazer, muito que dizer e muito a quem amar! Prometeu ao seu amigo que iria continuar a estudar, prometeu a menina Delacour que iria cuidar dela, então prometa mais uma coisa para seu velho avô...

- O que o senhor quiser, vovô... – respondeu ela baixinho, seu coração pesava tanto que podia ouvir sua mãe chorando em algum lugar.

- Eu estou cumprindo o que sua avó Tessie queria... Cuidar de você até você virar uma jovem responsável. E quero que isso se cumpra agora, Annabelle. Você terá decisões importantes após essa nossa conversa, terá momentos difíceis e poucos serão os felizes. Não se enterre na tristeza! Continue sua vida, suas invenções, deixe seu espírito científico continuar a fazer coisas boas para as pessoas, mas nunca, nunca se esqueça que o amor é que deve ter as rédeas de nossas escolhas... – chegavam ao final do corredor estreito, a luz estava mais forte e ouvia o barulho da torcida lá fora. – Eu tenho que ir, você deve entrar. Simples assim. E se algum dia eu não aparecer mais é porque você cumpriu a sua palavra comigo. Vovó Tessie ficaria orgulhosa de você, assim como sua mãe já está... Agora vá, Belle! – deixando ela andar sozinha para a abertura nas folhagens. – E não se esqueça! A mente é mais rápida que a mão! – e desapareceu assim que ela entrou na arena iluminada.

Os gritos da torcida enorme à sua frente deram um ânimo quase instantâneo ao seu corpo, sua mente estava cheia de idéias e nem precisaria da varinha para vencer seja lá o que fosse. O joelho insistia em doer e ela foi devagar para uma caverna que estava incrustada no morro que abrigava a torcida das escolas participantes. Uma luz fraca vinha de um poço, Annie sabia que não podia se aproximar de alguma maneira, mas parece que algo a impelia a ir direto ao lugar. Ouviu um roçar de pedras em algum lugar da caverna, olhou em volta em dúvida e segurou bem a varinha, a água cristalina do poço estava transbordando e alguns borbulhos ecoavam em sua superfície. Ouviu o barulho de pedras caindo novamente e virou-se bruscamente, com a varinha em riste e uma luz intensa na ponta da varinha, viu que ao seu redor não havia nada além do que o cinzento da caverna.

Um silvo baixo ecoou pela abertura da caverna, Annie sentiu-se inteiramente fora de si, poderia ter seu primeiro ataque histérico, mas não poderia fraquejar, fingir coragem era seu grande talento, já enfrentar coisas estranhas escondidas na escuridão, bem... Isso nunca foi o forte dos Dante... Aproximou-se do poço e ouviu o silvo novamente, o clima ficava abafado e ela sentiu que suas veias estavam para estourar de tensão, sentiu-se tonta e acuada, o desespero tomou conta e ela se encolheu perto dos tijolos do poço.

- Fica calma, Dantê... Calma... – ela murmurou para si e um silvo estridente ocupou toda caverna, foi obrigada a tapar os ouvidos, perdeu um pouco da noção de quanto tempo ficou na posição e logo viu da onde vinha o barulho ensurdecedor...

Uma imensa Naga escorregava entre as pedras da caverna e a observava com a cabeça encostando no teto, tinha cerca de 10 metros de comprimento e o corpo era cinzento de grossa largura, a cabeça era horrivelmente parecida com uma mulher de 30 anos, as presas afiadas sobressaíam dos lábios, olhos de um azul hipnotizante e os cabelos claros cintilavam com as escamas na face grotesca.

Pela primeira vez na vida desejou ter coragem para enfrentar coisas como aquela, nunca pedira tantas forças para se manter em pé e não desmaiar de susto. A Naga se aproximou sorrateira e cuspiu algo infecto aos pés de Annie, o chão pedregoso dissolveu em poucos segundos, estava perdida! Morreria sim... Era só esperar.

- O que deseja, forasteira? Veio de tão longe para me admirar? – Annie estava boquiaberta, a voz da Naga era linda!

- N-não quero nada... Apenas sair da arena... – disse Annie com pouca convicção que seria atendida.

- Ah sim... Outra como os outros, querem apenas sair de seus problemas... – E chiando ameaçadoramente completou: - Você já perdeu a competição sabia? Seu amigo chegou depois da garota de Beauxbatons... – Annie pulou em seu lugar, Gabrielle ganhara o torneio! – E pelo o que posso ver, você é ligada à essa menina... – o rabo espinhoso da Naga chicoteou um pouco nas pedras. – O que viu dentro de meu poço?

- Não olhei para ele...

- Pois deveria... Pelo que sei você está com muitos problemas...

- Quer dizer sobre minha mãe...? – a voz de Annie veio cheia de dor e angústia, a Naga sorriu.

- O que você fará quando sair daqui Dante? Chorar?

- O que está falando?

- Todos que entraram nesse torneio fizeram os seus desejos, mas acho que você não tem maturidade suficiente para isso... – Annie se sentiu extremamente ofendida e segurou a raiva.

- E você julga livros pela capa?

- Para onde você vai? – Annie ficou nervosa com a pergunta. Onde estava indo essa conversa? – Quem é você, Annabelle Dante? Por que tem tanto medo de morrer...? – o rabo chicoteou novamente a centímetros de seu rosto, mas Annie não se moveu, era o mais próximo da morte que já esteve. – Prevejo um futuro conturbado para você, Annabelle... Como quer chegar a algum lugar se não tem esperança e fé em si mesma?

- Você costuma julgar livros pela capa? – perguntou ela novamente, estava curiosa para saber o que aquela criatura queria dela. Um cheirinho adocicado veio da Naga. Ela usava perfume de morango?!

- Não, mas sei muito bem quem posso julgar ou não. – e se moveu para o outro lado, parou perto do poço e olhou para a água dali. – Uma pena que eu tenha que fazer isso... Mas como alguém já me informou, se eu não o fizer, você morreria de qualquer jeito...

- O quê?! Quem?! – Annie se desesperou quando sentiu seu corpo sendo tomado pelo longo corpo da Naga e sendo prensado levemente.

- Não irei te machucar se você não me machucar. Esse é o trato. – e apertou um pouco mais para a mão de Annie largar a varinha no chão, estava indefesa! Morreria sim... – Escute agora. O que verá no meu poço será algo que poderia acontecer e só você poderá evitar. Se isso não significar nada para você, então posso seguir o que meus superiores disseram que eu fizesse.

- Superiores?!

- Veja e depois faça suas perguntas... – Annie foi inclinada para frente e olhou para a água cristalina, imagens aleatórias apareceram, lembranças da infância, risos, piadas, momentos felizes e logo se tornaram em uma nuvem tempestuosa de agressões verbais, mágoa e solidão. Viu sua mãe chorando no canto da sala esperando uma carta, as brigas com seus pais, o artigo sórdido de Rita Skeeter, o sofrimento da mãe ao ver que seu avô morrera depois da experiência com o pára-raios.

" – Nunca deixarei Annie se tornar isso! Nunca!" – gritava ela para a lápide do pai. As recusas em Beauxbatons, os problemas com os professores, as tardes solitárias procurando algo para fazer enquanto espiava Gabrielle com as amigas, feliz e sorridente, mas Annie sempre esteve triste e pensativa. Queria ir à amiga e ficar com ela, conversar e sorrir como as outras pessoas, ser um pouco humana às vezes. Outra imagem veio, ela trabalhando exaustivamente nas invenções, lendo e relendo, escrevendo e apagando, se machucando com as ferramentas, virando a noite para fazer certa engrenagem funcionar. O esforço, o cansaço e a decepção. Sua mãe nunca aprovara seu talento. " – Não quero que minha filha fique como o doido do avô. Já chega de cientistas nessa família." – o piano fechado, a porta que bateu rudemente em sua mão esquerda, as lágrimas no final do dia em que a mãe vendera o piano e sequer informara a ela. Logo viu Gabrielle e o Natal do ano passado, as tantas vezes que a viu com outro garoto, os ciúmes que sentia era desagradável, o segredo que deveria ser mantido, o medo de tudo ser perdido caso protestasse pela vida secreta. Medo, sentia isso o tempo todo. O labirinto e a vontade de extravasar sua raiva e frustração de todos os dias. O raio esverdeado que agora inundava seus olhos.

- Por ordem do Ministério da Magia Britânico e Francês, Annabelle Dante O'Breanan, você está temporariamente retida por usar magia proibida e terá seu registro de usuário de magia arcana suspenso. – Disse uma voz masculina atrás dela, eram os Aurores do Ministério acompanhados da professora Danwells e o Diretor da Universidad de Cartagena.

- Mas o quê...? – ela não conseguiu mais falar, foi espremida pela Naga de tal maneira que perdeu a consciência.

Gabrielle não entendeu o motivo por Annie sair escoltada pelos Aurores, os boatos eram que ela havia feito algo ilegal dentro do labirinto, John estava recuperando as forças comendo um empadão de frango, olhou para a amiga escoltada e desmaiada pelos Aurores e depois para Gabrielle, deu de ombros para responder os olhos duvidosos da francesa Delacour.

- Diretora Máxime! – ela gritou para sua professora responsável. – O que houve? Por que levam Annie embora? Ela está ferida? – a diretora tinha uma carta na mão e tremia. – Diretora...?

- Avise aos nossos estudantes, Lerroy... – disse para seu assistente. – Nossa estimada professora de Feitiços, Isobel faleceu esta manhã... – Gabrielle cobriu o rosto com as mãos e caiu no choro silencioso ali mesmo.

Não viu mais Annie naquele dia, soubera que a sua linda havia sido presa pelo Ministério por usar uma Imperdoável. John dissera que algo havia acontecido na arena do bicho-papão e a suspeita se tornou concreta, Annie perdera todos os poderes mágicos que possuía em punição de usar magia maléfica para ganhar no Torneio. Claro que Gabrielle acreditava que Annie nunca faria esse tipo de coisa em sã consciência, mas agora ela duvidava da sanidade de sua amada. Chorou por muito tempo até não agüentar mais o cansaço e cair no chão desmaiada de emoção.

Os alunos de Beauxbatons sentiram o impacto da perda e o dia foi de luto entre todos. Agora os murmúrios eram sobre a cientista que perdera seu lugar no Hall da Fama dos Inventores Franco-Britânicos.


	12. Chapter 12

O Profeta Diário daquela semana estava recheado de notícias boas para dar, os furos de reportagem estavam em primeira página e o final tempestuoso dos Jogos Internacionais Estudantis de Magia era o assunto do momento. Beauxbatons levara a medalha de ouro e a confiança na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts havia abaixado para um nível considerável de menosprezo.

O mesmo jornal estava caído no box do banheiro feminino do Hospital Local de Bruxos em Paris, alguém chorava com os joelhos dobrados de encontro ao peito e os soluços eram reprimidos sem sucesso. Annabelle Dante estava imensamente infeliz com o mundo ao seu redor, consigo mesma e com sua mãe... A Senhora Dante desistira de vez, se fora para bem longe onde ela não poderia alcançar. A notícia veio após sair do Labirinto das Tarefas dos Jogos na Ilha de Cartagena na Espanha e para ela não houvera festa de comemoração de vice-lugar, apenas a notícia mais triste de sua vida... Sua mãe morrera.

Havia esse probleminha de stress na família dos Dantê, a velha vó Tessie morreu assim e seu avô não agüentou muito a corrente elétrica das experiências, agora fora a vez de sua mãe, teimosa, cabeça-dura e terrivelmente saudosa naquele momento. Cada palavra de rancor que ela havia pronunciado enquanto Isobel Dante Riodran estava viva vagava na mente de Annie com imagens felizes do tempo em que os problemas eram poucos e sua impetuosidade era contida. E agora o Profeta Diário e a língua ferina de Rita Skeeter disparavam furos de reportagem sobre as novas músicas que seu pai lançara na Inglaterra e como ele estava envolvido com certa atriz do teatro inglês bruxo. Doía muito ter que saber dos outros, doía mais quando era o seu nome em jogo, sua vida em destaque, seu pai traíra a mãe em menos de 2 semanas depois dela estar acamada.

Se pudesse odiar alguém agora, seria seu pai, mas seu coração estava ocupado demais com todos os sentimentos confusos que atravessavam seu peito como uma lança invisível. Doía quando pensava, quando não pensava, quando queria descansar, quando queria ficar ocupada e não querer acreditar que sua mãe estava de cama pelo derrame que sofreu ao voltar para a França após sair de Hogwarts, por quê não avisaram que a levaram para o hospital? Por que Isobel Dante, uma mulher forte e cheia de vida simplesmente caíra das escadas no meio de uma tarde de verão e nunca mais acordou para nada nesse mundo? Por que...?

A vida passava em câmera lenta, seus amigos a abraçando, os hipócritas da Academia torturante de tantos anos dando os pêsames, o abraço forte de John em seu corpo. Ela não estava mais ali, não haveria como remediar os erros, a falta de educação e senso, principalmente da verdade cruel que prendia Annie no mundo: Ela nunca recebeu aquele reconhecimento que tanto queria de sua mãe.

Doía e era horrível. O coração funcionava, mas sentia tudo ali dentro vazio e silencioso, as palavras finais do Professor Finnacir, melhor amigo da família e professor de sua mãe por anos, homenageando a sua aluna favorita entre tantos naquele maldito mundo de Beauxbatons... A coruja que seu pai mandou era breve, uma letra de música e aliança que o casal usava, queria que fosse enterrada com a única mulher que amara nessa vida, era tudo tão ameaçador, a morte era algo comum para ela, mas agora parecia ser um bicho engolidor de qualquer tipo de esperança que ela tinha no mundo.

Gabrielle Delacour estava ali sim, com seus parentes e seus cabelos tão compridos e ondulados estavam curtos e graciosos acima dos ombros, sabe-se lá o que ela tem na cabeça agora, apenas sabe que ela nunca irá voltar para Annie e isso era o que doía mais... Seu corpo se encolheu ao sentir o choro vindo de algum ponto estranho perto do estômago, sua professora Grendha Jonies cantava a música favorita da mãe enquanto eram prestadas as últimas homenagens, John perguntou se ela queria sair dali dos jardins do cemitério, mas ela se recusou, prontificou sua postura e manteve o equilíbrio que tanto precisava e que tanto praticara durante todos os anos de sua vida. Vovô Dante ensinara a sua neta que não havia muito esforço em manter sua mente intacta, respirar bem fundo e olhar para frente, era assim a vida e assim deveria ser em quase toda situação.

Ela era bem mais feliz sabendo que estava solitária, mas que nunca estava sozinha. Agora estava e isso deveria entrar na sua mente com certa facilidade que ela nem perceberia, a mãe faria falta sim, mas não por muito tempo, não poderia fazer tanta falta assim, pois senão era Annie que ficaria prejudicada e essa era a última coisa que sua mãe queria, mesmo não aceitando Annie como ela era, mesmo recusando-se a acreditar que a filha era diferente, que era completamente ao contrário de tudo que as outras garotas de Beauxbatons queriam ser, era o desgosto, o medo... Isobel Dante tinha medo de que a filha ficasse sozinha como o avô. Sempre reclamara da dedicação obsessiva do vovô Dante e agora tudo fazia sentido...

E subitamente a sua mão foi tomada por alguém que ela não queria ver nunca mais na vida... Gabrielle sorriu triste e agarrou firmemente sua mão trêmula e fria, estava suando frio, pois o caixão estava sendo abaixado na cova e seu pai não estava ali para ver isso. A carta estava em seu bolso e as palavras que o pai escreveu eram poucas, a letra e uma frase simples, mas de difícil entendimento para quem ainda estava tentando entender que não teria mais vida após a morte de sua querida mãe.

"_Sei que só vou parar de tocar quando for feliz novamente e sem sua mãe comigo, não serei jamais..._"

Isso queria dizer alguma coisa? Isso significava algo profundo e emotivo? Annie não sabia, a terra jogada rudemente em cima do tampo do caixão a enojava como ser humano, não deveria deixar sua mãe ser enterrada assim, deveria cremar o corpo e não agredir a terra que recebia o corpo gélido e sem existência de sua falecida mãe. Apenas a essência ficava, apenas as lembranças e as palavras, o aperto na sua mão foi forte, marcou as juntas de seus dedos, que bom, que ótimo, mas Annabelle não queria mais viver...

A cerimônia acabada, as pessoas indo embora com murmúrios, ela poderia ficar ali o tempo que fosse, não faria muito sentido ir para casa... Casa...? Que casa? Era a casa de sua mãe e pai e eles não estavam mais ali com ela. Desejou ser enterrada viva com a mãe, não havia muita razão para continuar ali, vovô Dante foi embora, mamãe também, papai em plena ascensão na Grã-Bretanha e Gabrielle se mostrava distante após terem dias tumultuados com intermináveis brigas e troca de farpas dolorosas entre as duas em Hogwarts. Acabara tudo...

Quase tudo...

- Teu pai escreveu uma carta né? - disse John esfregando o nariz com força, chorara um pouco ao ver Annie se controlando várias vezes durante o enterro, doía ver o amigo sendo tão prestativo. - Diz aí o que ele disse... - pediu ele já pegando a carta no bolso da calça preta de Annie, abriu o pergaminho com cuidado e sorriu com certa vontade. - Vai ver que é um berrador disfarçado... - riu um pouco e encarou a amiga por muito tempo. - Quer que eu leia? - Annie deu de ombros, não havia nada o que fazer além disso, poderia chorar de novo e mostrar que era incompetente e histérica, o mundo estava tão errado naquele momento. John pigarreou e passou os olhos pela carta, sorriu mais outra vez. - Oh, é uma letra de música... - Gabrielle deu uma olhadela por cima do ombro dele e sorriu também.

- Olha só... Ele vai ficar em Limerick... Legal né...?

- Limerick é bom demais! Tem uma feirinha de rua bem louca perto do Porto da Cinza, eles vendem instrumentos musicais lá e... - explicou John já imaginando o que o pai de Annie iria fazer por lá na Irlanda, a garota de 18 anos completos naquela mesma semana caminhava devagar para a lápide da mãe encravada na terra marrom e escura do cemitério, coberta por flores de todos os tipos e tamanhos: "Isobel Dante Riodran, nossa mais linda razão de cantar todas as manhãs." Doía mais quando lia as palavras com a letra da música de seu pai na cabeça...

Gabrielle leu a carta por um momento e lágrimas afloraram de seus olhos, Annie era exatamente a pessoa descrita ali na letra. Um espetáculo triste ver a verdade através dos olhos de outra pessoa, pensou Gabrielle ao começar a ler a letra com cuidado:

- "_Soldado Solitário volte para casa. Solitário, mas nunca sozinho. Olhos perfeitos, nada para se atirar, pés perfeitos, se sente bem desistindo de tudo, boas botas. Pergunte ao papai como você deve cair, como uma folha caindo no chão. Perfeita para nada, a não ser para continuar pairando no ar. Morreu com as mãos erguidas para o céu, morreu com os lábios famintos, morreu com sua mente cheia de dúvidas e pensamentos são sua fraqueza e talvez o rio nunca seque, talvez seus lábios nunca mintam, talvez esteja satisfeito por nunca saber o porquê, mas às vezes, alguém apenas quer morrer..._" - Gabrielle não se conteve e prendeu o choro por um tempo, mão direita na boca e lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto belo e já adulto. Era uma música muito estranha e extremamente verdadeira. E a verdade estava ali na sua frente alisando a lápide cinza da mulher que a colocara no mundo. Respirou fundo e continuou: - "_Onde arranjou essas marcas nas mãos? Pensei que te disse que não deixaria você brincar na praia. Sempre há alguém que te vigia como um precioso jarro de cristal, sempre há perguntas que ninguém jamais vai responder. E morremos com as mãos erguidas para o céu, morremos por poucas palavras, morremos cheios de dúvidas e pensamentos, essa é nossa fraqueza e talvez o nosso rio nunca seque, talvez nossos lábios nunca mintam, talvez estejamos satisfeitos por nunca sabermos o porquê das coisas, mas às vezes, querida, alguém só quer morrer também... Soldado Solitário volte para casa. Solitário, mas nunca sozinho. Olhos perfeitos, nada para se atirar, pés perfeitos, se sente bem desistindo de tudo, boas botas._"

- As letras do seu paizão são confusas... - disse John confuso coçando a cabeça. - Dá medo até... Bem... Acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhas e sossegadas, vocês devem ter algumas coisas para conversarem e eu... - não precisou nem terminar, Annie concordou silenciosamente e foi em direção de Gabrielle sem receio algum. Abraçou a sua garota com certa letargia, noites sem dormir e comer. Doía cada músculo e nervo, a pele, os olhos, a cabeça, tudo, tudo doía.

- Me abraça... - disse ela com um sussurro, Gabrielle não resistiu e a agarrou com força, não se importando se o seu amor sofria fisicamente de tudo o que a perda de um parente afligia.

- Vou cuidar de você... Sei que vou... - repetia Gaby para uma Annie sem reação alguma. – Não tenho mais medo, Ni. Não tenho mais medo se você estiver comigo...

Atravessou a rua com pressa, ofegante para chegar logo ao destino, não queria que ninguém a parasse na rua, não se acostumara a ser a Dantê da vez... Na verdade não queria ser a Dantê de ninguém, só o Annabelle já dava vergonha... Bateu na porta duas vezes e esperou, o Sr. Delacour atendeu com um sorriso, gostava da garota que fazia sua filha feliz...

- Oh Salut, Monsieur Delacour... Mamãe deixou as chaves de casa aqui, não? – o senhor demorou entender o sotaque britânico da menina, mas pediu para ela entrar e esperar um pouco até ela achar as chaves. Annie obedeceu e esperou na entrada do corredor para a sala de estar. Suspirou para sua jaqueta favorita, verde musgo com o emblema do trevo irlandês no braço esquerdo e gostava mais ainda dela por ter no braço direito o nome do avô como sucessor de Frederik Sonkas e o nome dela embaixo, indicando que era sucessora do avô na Liga Extraordinária de Inventores Britânicos.

A mochila pesada nas costas, toda a papelada de Londres, as lembrancinhas dos Korwin e a imagem de uma caixinha lá no fundo do bolso interno a contentava de imediato, hoje seria o dia... Passos nas escadas e alguém cantarolando a música de seu pai que mais gostava.

Deu alguns passos pra trás ao sentir Gabrielle Delacour a abraçando com nunca fez antes, as duas não se viam desde o enterro há 3 semanas atrás e um beijo apaixonado e ansioso seguiu as carinhosas boas-vindas...

- Pensei que voltaria para Londres! - dando um beijo na testa dela e pegando sua mão para sair de casa, o Sr. Delacour deu as chaves para Annie e alertou:

- Cuidado com o batente da porta da frente, é melhor entrar pelos fundos e ahn... Evitar passar pelas as escadas, elas estão uma lástima... Voltem para o almoço, hein? Não quero deixar sua irmã esperando, você sabe como é a Fleur! - Gabrielle forçou a saída de Annie por porta afora.

- Fleur está no meu quarto... Se apropriou dele sem minha permissão, aquela folgada... - resmungou Gaby para o chão. - Mas você está aqui e tudo ficou perfeito! - beijando Annie no rosto e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. - A sua casa está uma bagunça... Pelo menos foi o que o marceneiro falou, sabe? E eu não me atreveria entrar pela frente sem uma varinha... Aliás, a sua licença foi cassada, né? Até que gostei daquele negócio de Portal Permamente Intercontinental, ficaria mais fácil de te ver mais vezes... - com uma gargalhada completou: - Colocaria um no meu armário e outro ao lado de sua cama, assim já cairia em cima de você de uma vez...! O que foi chérie? Está tão quieta...

- Só estou... É que você... Seilá... Você está mudada... Falando muito...

- Os tempos mudam, e resolvi falar tudo que penso, não agüentava mais esconder as coisas, doía demais... Tá, qual é o seu problema? - chegaram à porta dos fundos da casa, Gabrielle se colocou entre ela e a porta. - Não quero que você se sinta obrigada a entrar, quero dizer... Era sua casa e continua sendo, mas... Eu me... Ai Annie, me abraça... - e a garota irlandesa sorriu boba por não saber o que Gabrielle queria dizer, estava tudo muito confuso agora.

Conseguiram entrar na casa, mas Annie teve que escalar a árvore ao lado de sua janela, Gabrielle desaparatou sem problemas e agarrou a garota caindo para dentro do quarto com dificuldade.

- Desculpa, mas você... Você sabe... - dando de ombros e depois com um sorrisinho gentil e sarcástico - Mas não fique triste, deixo você brincar com a minha varinha depois... Tudo bem? - tirando os cabelos pretos de Annie do rosto e massageando os ombros dela, livrando do peso da pesada mochila. O quarto continuava o mesmo, tirando o pó em cima dos móveis e a papelada, o cobertor de retalhos e o sofá velho e fofo estavam lá no sótão acima do quarto, os instrumentos e os livros também... Annie sentiu um sorriso vindo em seu rosto, sua mãe não fora tão má assim e se livrara das coisas que mais gostava dentro daquele espaço, o telescópio em pré-montagem, as lentes mal colocadas, Gabrielle tirou o pó de uma mesinha e alisou a colcha com leveza.

- Pensei que... que ela... - balbuciou ela com o choro contido, sua mãe preservara o laboratório de seu avô...

- Hmmm, sabe... Está pensando no que estou pensando...? - olhando furtivamente para o velho sofá, Annie mexia num pequeno telescópio do lado do maior. - Annie... Nada de telescópios...

- M-mas... - voltando seu olhar para Gabrielle com sofrimento. - É o telescópio do...

- E nada de lentes ópticas... - e tirando a jaqueta de Annie.

- Mas, mas... - encostou sua testa na da garota mais nova, beijou os lábios de Annie levemente. - Nem as pílulas de cosmologia...? - sua voz diminuiu com a carinha de pidona.

- Nem as pílulas de cosmologia, os teletransportes portáteis e nem as Bolhas Tromba D'agua... - já se adiantando para qualquer interrupção. - Só quero que você preste atenção essencialmente e exclusivamente em mim...

- Metida... - deixando Gabrielle desabotoar sua camisa...

- Viciada no trabalho... – jogando seus cabelos curtos para trás com uma leveza irresistível.

- Egocêntrica... - beijando um pouco o pescoço de Gabrielle.

- Bitolada. - E retirando o prendedor de cabelos de Annie, os cabelos escuros caíram sobre seus ombros... - Seu cabelo cresceuuu... - zombando dela, enlaçou o pescoço da mais velha. - Estou com algumas idéiazinhas...

- Por Merlim... Beauxbatons formou alguém pensante...?

- Muito engraçadinha, senhora cientista maluca... - as duas se encararam desafiadoramente, Gabrielle já entendia o joguinho e gostava de provocar Annie. - O que me diz de deitar um pouquinho até o almoço?

- Não vou não... - Gabrielle não gostava de ser contrariada, cruzou os braços e sentou no sofá com certa irritação.

- Posso saber o por quê? - o visível rubor na face, as narinas trêmulas e aquele terrível olhar mortífero que só os Delacour sabiam dar, Annie não tinha mais medo disso e até se divertia com o clima tenso que Gabrielle causava. Não respondeu, deu as costas para ela e foi a sua mochila, um silvo de insatisfação e Gabrielle levantou-se bruscamente e iria sair...

- Quer saber mesmo o porquê voltei? - Gabrielle parou na porta, varinha na mão para desaparatar.

- Pelo jeito continua a mesma teimosa de sempre... - Annie tirou a caixinha da mochila e jogou para ela, Gabrielle segurou com cuidado e abriu... - O-o quê é isso? - um anel prateado ornado com algumas pedrinhas brilhantes estava ali.

- Ahn... acho que é um anel... - Gabrielle levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e deu um passo atrás.

- Eu sei que isso é um anel, mas por quê...? - Foi a vez de Annie sorrir.

- Realmente aquela Academia deveria formar gente inteligente... Okay... - pegando o braço de Gabrielle com camaradagem, tirou o anel da caixinha e escolheu o dedo anular da garota. - Bem... Já que você NUNCA vai me pedir em casamento, resolvi fazer alguma coisa...

- V-você está me pedindo em c-casamento...? - Gabrielle ficou pasmada e suas mãos começaram a tremer.

- Sim, minha bonequinha de Beauxbatons, tou até dando um presente caro... - Gaby não respondeu, piscava várias vezes em completa confusão. - Me aceita como sua eterna amiga, amante, acompanhante...?

- Arrãm...

- Não precisamos casar agora, agora mesmo, pode deixar para depois...

- Arrãm... - sentindo o peso do anel no dedo.

- E não precisamos dormir em casas separadas também... Então acho que deveríamos morar juntas...

- Arrãm...

- Tá entendendo o que estou falando?

- Arrãm...

- Se senta um pouco Gaby, você está tão pálida com uma proposta mixuruca de união duradoura e fiel?

- Arrãm...

- Então tá... - colocando-a na cama e aconchegando a colcha ao redor dela e de si mesma.

Dia dos Namorados. Passaram os dias depressa. A dor passara com o tempo e o trabalho não poderia esperar, aquele buraco transdimensional debaixo das escadas era um problema diário, cuspindo coisas de outra dimensão regulada pelo profundo escuro que cobria a superfície misteriosa do buraco.

Annabelle não tinha mais paciência com coisas como essa, jogou o lixo que restara no sótão da velha casa pelo buraco e esperou a tarde toda por alguma resposta do infinito negro. Nada. Gabrielle sabia da data, mas se esquecera completamente do que daria para Annie, não que quisesse dar algo, a garota se tornara um tanto invulnerável a qualquer tipo de demonstração de afeto, não dormia muito tempo na mesma cama e se recusava em sair para fazer coisa alguma, a não ser ajuntar as coisas que seus pais deixaram para trás e jogá-los sistematicamente no buraco...

- Annie... - vendo que ela levava outra sacola de coisas, pegou o braço de sua noiva e olhou para as mãos dela, estavam machucadas. - O que houve? - verificando os cortes finos, havia cacos na roupa dela.

- Quebrou um vaso lá em cima... Catei algumas coisas, mas... ai, calma aí...

- Você pode adoecer com isso, vem comigo...

- Mas eu...

- Me obedece que faz bem pra você! - disse Gabrielle com um sorriso cúmplice e puxou ela para o banheiro do andar de baixo, sentou Annie no vaso e tirou uma pinça do armário de cosméticos, começou a tarefa de retirar os cacos minúsculos da palma da mão de Annie. - Vai doer um pouco, tá?

- Não me importo... Pode arrancar uns dedos se quiser... - Gabrielle sorriu com gosto e continuou a examinar a mão dela. Annie dava suspiros longos ao sentir a dor de algum caco sendo retirado, pontos vermelhos marcavam sua mão e Gabrielle olhava meticulosamente para cada machucado como uma médica experiente.

- Ah sim... Feliz dia dos namorados, aliás... - disse em voz baixa, Annie sentiu sua garganta dar um nó repentino, havia esquecido da data! Tantas coisas infestavam sua mente que ela mal percebeu que chegara o bom dia dos namorados. - Não comprei nada porque estávamos tão ocupadas e...

- Eu te amo... Só isso já é um presente pra mim... - Gabrielle ruborizou violentamente, nunca recebera uma declaração tão direta assim de Annie e qualquer coisa que a garota falasse iria causar um grande impacto em seus pensamentos...

- O-obrigada... Também te amo... Mas não tenho presente... - riu de nervosismo e tirou outro estilhaço de vaso na mão de Annie. - Minha mãe nos chamou para almoçar... Você quer ir? - receosa com a resposta, Gabrielle errou a mira e feriu levemente a pele de Annie, a garota deu um pulo no lugar e retraiu a mão com força, fazendo a pinça cair e Gabrielle se encolher perto da porta.

Tudo estava ficando tão... hostil...


	13. Chapter 13

A Sra. Delacour passava o prato cheio para seu genro Guilherme Weasley e dava uma atenção especial à sua netinha Lorena que sentada no colo do pai, pegava batatinhas com a mão sobre o olhar vigilante de Fleur. A família falava em inglês à contra-gosto quando o jovem Weasley visitava a casa e Annie se sentia mais vontade com outra pessoa vinda lá de fora para o mundinho de Paris. Discutiam sobre as mordaças especiais para dragões anciões, Fleur interrompeu a conversa animada com uma risada sonora.

- Já enfrentei um Focinho Curto Galês... - Annie zombou um pouco.

- Haha, isso deve ter sido divertido...

- Vá rindo, Annabelle! Mas Fleur era bem novinha para enfrentar um dragão... - defendeu o Sr. Delacour com simplicidade. - Minha Gaby, por quê está tão quieta? - a garota acordou de seus devaneios, estava girando o anel no dedo com certo prazer.

- Nada não papa...

- Mas Carlinhos está com algumas idéias, quer tratar de dragonetes sem aquelas coisas que... que... - todo atrapalhado. - Aquele tréco que fica em volta do focinho...

- Focinheira, papa... - disse Lorena, a filha única de Fleur e Gui.

- Já testei umas dessas... - comentou Annie sem interesse e botando mais suco no copo de Gabrielle, foi seguida pelos olhos de Fleur e a mãe Delacour, Fiona. - Doeu um pouco...

- Você cuidou de dragonetes? - Guilherme riu um pouco.

- Haha! Pelo menos não fui mordida dessa vez...! - Gui riu com sua filhinha, mas o resto da mesa continuava comer sem dizer coisa alguma. Gabrielle pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas preferiu ficar quieta, sabia que era um terreno perigoso conversar sobre Annie e ela na mesa com a família... Ainda mais com Fleur de olho...

- Gaby ganhou um anel lindo... - Fleur disse e estendeu a mão para tocar o anel de noivado na mão da irmã... - Algum admirador secreto?

- Fleur... - a mãe alertou em francês, a irmã ficou ruborizada. - Não comece...

- Só quero saber, oras... - olhando para Annie com seu melhor olhar sedutor. A garota irlandesa engoliu em seco e virou seus olhos para a mesa.

- Annie me deu... - disse Gabrielle com vergonha e cutucando algo no prato sem interesse.

- Parece ser de compromisso... - o Sr. Delacour falou em francês, Gui sabia que quando os parentes começavam no outro idioma, queria dizer que não queriam a opinião dele, Lorena prestava a atenção e falava aos cochichos para o pai.

- Annie quer que eu more com ela... - completou Gabrielle com mais convicção. A Sra. Delacour levantou o garfo mas não o levou à boca.

- E vão morar aqui? - sua reação era apática e quase desmotivada, o Sr. Delacour observava cada detalhe no rosto de Annie.

- Ahn... Estávamos pensando em ir para o centro... - disse Annie com um sorriso. - Fica mais perto do Le Monde e da Academia...

- Academia...? - a Sra. Delacour jogou o talher no prato e ruborizou imediatamente.

- Sim... Minha mãe deixou a vaga de supervisora, então tenho que propor alguém para substituí-la, não?

- Ninguém substituiria Isobel Dante... - disse a Sra. Delacour com desdém.

- É, eu sei... - suspirou Annie com tristeza súbita, Gabrielle segurou a mão dela por debaixo da mesa. - Mas é uma responsabilidade minha agora e...

- Pensei que voltaria estudar em Beauxbatons, Dante... - comentou o Sr. Delacour seriamente.

- Não senhor... Não tenho mais permissão mágica...

- Por que perdeu o J.I.E.M.s? - perguntou Fleur com zombaria.

- Não, por pedir restrição ao Ministério Britânico...

- Tia Gaby vai embora? - perguntou Lorena com um cenho franzido infantil e cruzando os braços.

- E-eu...

- Gabrielle, não precisa responder. - sentenciou o pai remoendo o maxilar com veemência. - Este assunto não deve ser questionado aqui no jantar...

- Claro que não, papa... - Fleur desafiou - Já que a Dante vai tirar a Gaby daqui de casa, isso não é de suma importância...

- Fleur Delacour! - sentenciou a mãe, Lorena assustou-se e Gui pegou a filha no colo e saiu da mesa.

- Com licença... - pediu sem jeito e Fleur o seguiu, Gabrielle estava quase caindo da mesa de tanta vergonha, Annie estava impassível. Deveria ter a calma que ela tinha, a coragem também, ela sabia lidar com a situação de um jeito singular, era debater sem agredir, era pensar racionalmente sem se deixar pelas emoções do momento... Gabrielle suspirou e segurou a mão dela um pouco mais forte.

- Sei que mama e papa não conseguem distinguir muito bem o que meu coração quer... - a cara do Sr. Delacour fez Annie repensar no que falaria se houvesse algo contra, mas Gabrielle parecia querer tomar controle e isso era fascinante! - Mas irei morar com Annie em Paris e farei o possível para vocês entenderem que ela é o meu único e verdadeiro amor e que devo casar com ela. - disse isso numa tacada só, a mãe ficou confusa e seus olhos estavam arregalados. - O que quero dizer...! É que... Eu casarei com Annie esse ano e iremos morar em Paris, mesmo que vocês discordarem disso. Não quero mais pensar que devo ficar escondendo os meus sentimentos, pois isso magoa muitas pessoas. E quem mais eu queria por perto foi a que mais sofreu. - Fleur escutava encostada na parede, Lorena era mimada por Gui na sala de estar. - Amo Annie e não vou deixá-la só por vocês querem manter a reputação da família intacta... - Annie foi obrigada a sufocar um riso vitorioso, era incrível como as coisas mudavam.

- M-mas você disse que estava namorando Pierre... - disse a mãe, Gabrielle ajeitou os cabelos e girou o anel de noivado no dedo.

- Era só para a senhora acreditar que eu não estava com a Annie... A Fleur também não parou de me encher com essa história... - ela completou espremendo uma ervilha com o garfo. - Isso dá nos nervos...!

- Gabrielle, você não vai sair dessa casa. - sentenciou a mãe, ela a olhou com desafio e depois virou para Fleur.

- Foi o mesmo que disse para Fleur 10 anos atrás...

- O caso de sua irmã era diferente!

- Ela casou com alguém fora do nosso mundinho estúpido e que está particularmente afetado por licantropia! - Fleur deu um passo para frente. Parecia estar recordando o dia em que anunciou que iria se casar com Gui.

- Isso não tem nada a ver! Gui é um rapaz integro e trabalhador! Você deveria fazer o mesmo...

- Quer dizer que não sou trabalhadora...? - cochichou Annie com deboche, queria ver o circo pegando fogo, só assim teria certeza do que Gaby sentia por ela.

- Annie vive comigo desde pequena, me conhece melhor que qualquer um aqui! - Fleur se revoltou e virou Gabrielle para ela.

- Isso não é verdade! - a irmã explodiu em uma crise de ciúmes, Annie viu que a reação dos pais foi igualmente confusa.

- Fleur! Eu não sou mais criança! Não preciso de você me salvando o tempo todo! E além do mais: Harry Potter foi quem me salvou naquele dia e não você! Acostume-se com isso, não foi erro ou culpa sua, culpa de ninguém! - Annie não entendia muito bem o diálogo das irmãs, mas algo dizia que aquele assunto sobre o Torneio Tribruxo ainda não estava resolvido.

- Como tem certeza que ela te ama? Que não é só uma paixãozinha qualquer? Ela sempre foi tão volúvel e...

- Fleur, não fale assim de Annabelle... - disse o Sr. Delacour, Annie olhou para o "sogro". - A menina passou por muita coisa e acredito que ela pode cuidar muito bem de sua irmã... - Gabrielle esboçou um sorriso desconfiado.

- Q-quer dizer que o senhor...?

- Franz, não deixarei a minha filha ir com essa... cientista doida como o avô! - Annie e suas entranhas deram voltas mornas, estava se acostumando com os apelidos, mas sobre o insulto... Levantou-se da cadeira.

- Valeu por macular a lembrança de meu avô... Tinha muito orgulho dele, sabe? - a Sra. Delacour ficou encolhida na cadeira. - Olha, amo sua filha mais do que tudo, não consigo viver sem ela, então se alguém aqui não quer mais conversar sobre isso e aceitar logo que eu e Gabrielle estamos juntas desde sempre e que somos felizes assim, por favor, fala logo! - Gabrielle assustou-se e olhou para sua noiva. Annie nunca falara daquele jeito, parecia que estava desesperada por alguma coisa...

- Sente-se Dante... Eu respeitava seu avô como um mestre... - disse o Sr. Delacour com muita calma. Respirou fundo e tomou o resto de seu vinho. - O que me incomoda é a decisão precipitada de vocês...

- Franz, ela vai se casar com uma garota! Isso não o preocupa? - disse a Sra. Delacour escandalizada, Fleur tomou as dores da mãe e ficou atrás dela, Gabrielle se sentia confusa, seu pai estava dando sinais de aceitação, mas sua mãe emperrava o processo.

- Gabrielle faz o que bem quiser da sua vida... Já fez 18 anos...

- Então ela pode casar comigo? - perguntou Annie receosa...

- Pode... - disse o Sr. Delacour empurrando a garrafa de vinho para Annie se servir. - E te mato se minha filha voltar pra casa arrependida. - Annie recusou com educação, mas Gabrielle pegou um pouco para si e tomou um gole, o líquido pareceu aliviar toda tensão entre ela e a mãe.

Lorena brincava com as madeixas do pai meio sonolento no sofá, Fleur se recusara a sair da cozinha com a mãe, deveriam estar confabulando algo, pensou Gabrielle. Annie brincava com a menina de adivinhar objetos.

- O que é... Comprido e cheio de luzinhas vermelhas nos cantos? - Annie pensou e desistiu. - É um castiçal com lâmpadas vermelhas nos cantos! - e riu. - Te peguei! Mama diz que você é muito inteligente, mas nem soube me responder!

- É que eu esqueci que havia castiçais com luzes de canto, oras... A gente vai ficando véia e dá nisso, perda de memória, muita informação... - abanando as mãos. Gabrielle riu e aconselhou Gui a subir para o quarto.

- Você está caindo... - o cunhado concordou.

- O dia foi agitado... E se me permite dizer... Discussões em francês são mais terríveis do que a minha querida mãe dando sermões lá em casa... - riram e Gui deu boa noite, Lorena ficou com Annie no sofá, ela estava de olhos fechados.

- Imagina agora um... campo de flores bem bonitas... - Lorena balançava a cabeça e sorria.

- Tá...

- Quais cores de flores você vê?

- Hmmm, amarela... E bastante azul... E tem muitos passarinhos...

- Você consegue ver o Mar?

- Mar? Eu nunca vi o Mar, tia Ni... - Gabrielle observava a cena com emoção, Annie não era muito de ficar com crianças e sempre foi introvertida quando isso acontecia. - Como é o Mar, tia Ni?

- Ele é beeeeem grande e largo... Ali perto do morrinho com casas de cupim, você consegue ver ele? - a menina sorriu e riu depois.

- Consigo sim! Ele é verde?

- Ele só reflete os raios solares que batem na quantidade de algas verdes microscópicas que existem dentro da água... - Gabrielle a olhou inquieta. - O quê? Tenho que explicar para a menina que o Mar não é verde! É azul com bolinhas listradas! - A menina riu mais um pouco, Fleur decidiu aparecer, sua mãe também, mas com o ar de vítima. Lorena continuou.

- Estou vendo outra coisa...

- O quê é? - perguntou Annie intimidada com a presença das Delacour.

- Mamãe e Papai... Estão correndo em volta da macieira retorcida... Mamãe está feliz, muito feliz... - Fleur prestou atenção na filha.

- Mas o que ela está falando? - perguntou a mãe Delacour, Gaby deu de ombros.

- Mamãe está usando um vestido clarinho com um laço amarelo no cabelo... Papai está coçando o rosto... Ele está muito confuso...

- O que mais você vê, Lory? - instigou Annie para a menininha concentrada de olhos fechados.

- Tem um ventinho bom vindo do Mar... - sorriu com gosto. - e tem gosto de caramelo no ar... Papai fala para Mamãe que não entende muito bem o sotaque dela... - e riu muito depois de continuar. - Mamãe não sabe falar inglês direito...

- O que ela está falando? - a mãe Delacour pergunta novamente.

- Papai está abraçando Mamãe... - e ficou vermelha depois.

- O que foi Lorena...? - Annie se preocupou.

- Mamãe beijou Papai... Ai que vergonha... - cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Fleur deu um grito sufocado e lágrimas caíam. Annie sorriu para Lorena que abria os olhos devagar como se estivesse em transe, Gabrielle não compreendia e sua mãe muito menos.

- Foi a primeira vez que falei com Gui sobre ficar na Inglaterra... - limpando as lágrimas com as mãos finas.

- Sua Lory tem um poder incrível de Legitimência, Sra. Weasley... Consegue ler os pensamentos do pai sem mesmo fazer esforço algum... - As Delacour ficaram boquiabertas, mas não conseguiram conter o choro de felicidade. Era a primeira manifestação do sangue veela no mais novo membro da família.


	14. Chapter 14

Os dias agora eram um pouco suportáveis, Annie gostava de conversar com a pequena Lorena nos Jardins, brincarem de bola e correrem pela vizinhança atrás do cãozinho que Gina Weasley, a tia de Lorena dera para ela. Era um crupe comprido e chamavam-no de Hankloud pela sua pelagem cinzenta escura como uma nuvem de chuva, o rabinho curto evidenciava que seu pai Guilherme havia tomado as medidas preventivas do Ministério de ter um crupe. O cãozinho era manso e rosnava só quando mexiam com sua comida e Lorena adorava provocar o cachorro...

- Será de família? - disse Annabelle rindo quando o crupe derrubou a menina na grama e deu uma molhada lambida em seu rosto infantil. Fleur estava na varanda com Gabrielle, não conversavam, e a irmã mais nova estava com os joelhos encolhidos nos braços, um sorriso tolo em seus lábios ressecados do clima quente que estava em Paris naquela época. Fleur alisava os cabelos da irmã com leveza e cantarolava alguma música, estavam imensamente felizes por saberem que Lorena era parte veela também...

- Quando ela vai voltar para Beauxbatons? - perguntou Gabrielle de olho na sobrinha brincando.

- Final dessa semana... - respondeu Fleur nas nuvens... Gabrielle a encarou por um instante e riu. - O quê?

- Você está com essa cara por quê? - e riu mais quando a irmã cruzou os braços. - Por acaso está de olho na minha noiva, Fleur? Minha esperta e linda noiva...?

- Ora, calada... - Fleur disse com mau humor.

- Ela incentivou Lorena, então você deve ser eternamente grata por ela...

- É, eu sei...

- E mamãe também vai ter que suportar essa idéia...

- Sim, Gaby, eu sei, eu sei, não precisa jogar na cara...

- Agora sabe como me sinto quando vocês começam a me pressionar... - silêncio entre as duas, Gabrielle voltou seu olhar para Annie sentada na grama, coçando o ombro com força e cansada de tanto correr para o cão segui-la, Lorena ria dos latidos do animal e provocava com gritinhos de comando.

- Vai Hank! Pula!

- Uma pena Gui não ter ficado... - lamentou-se Fleur um tempo depois, voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Gabrielle sem perceber, sentiu o olhar ciumento de Annie sobre si, sabia que as duas nunca se entenderiam. - Mas acho que... - falando no ouvido de Gabrielle. - Que posso agüentar um pouquinho se você estiver comigo...

- Fleur, por favor... - Gabrielle resmungou. - Pare com isso, Annie fica magoada... E ela já está muito mal... Proibição de Magia... Nunca pensei que o Ministério faria isso com ela...

- Pelo menos ela ficará viva por mais tempo... - Gaby olhou para Annie novamente e seus olhares se encontraram, a garota sorriu tristemente e acenou com a mão.

- Não é isso que importa agora...

- Você gosta mesmo dela, não?

- Meio óbvio, não? - a irmã mais velha fez uma careta amigável... Gaby suspirou e se encolheu um pouco mais, às vezes aquilo acontecia, cair no choro por saber que estava perdendo alguma coisa.

- E você acha que vai dar certo?

- Sempre deu certo... - ela suspirou novamente. - Só não percebia isso... - Fleur sentou-se ao lado dela e fez uma trança nos cabelos dourados da irmã caçula. - Consegui destruir boa parte da vida dela, sabe? Percebi muito tarde...

- Você está exagerando...

- E você acha quem mantém ela ainda aqui? - virou-se Gabrielle, lágrimas insistindo em machucar seus olhos, às vezes isso acontecia também, ela queria gritar enquanto chorava por vergonha de sua fraqueza repentina. - Ela perdeu os pais, os avós, tudo, Fleur será que não compreende que... - Fleur abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso.

- Por isso que ela passou no teste da família... Papai disse que ela era realmente muito forte e corajosa... - e beijando a fronte da irmã. - E é isso que alguém que quer levar um Delacour de casa precisa ter... Mas o que me incomoda... Por que chora o tempo todo? Você está com ela agora...

- Não, não estou... - soluçando um pouco. - Tenho medo.

- Medo do quê? - abraçando a irmã carinhosamente. - O que foi Gaby?

- E se ela achar que tudo está errado...? Não quero mais fazê-la sofrer, já me sinto horrível pelas coisas que fiz e não suportaria mais outro erro...

- O que tanto cochicham? - Annie chegou em silêncio, a blusa amarrotada e com marcas de patas fizeram Gabrielle rir, era assim mesmo que sua amada era, desajeitada e sem cerimônia alguma. Fleur soltou do abraço e estendeu as mãos para Annie levantá-la, ela o fez com certa confusão.

- Estávamos falando de você...

- Oh sim... Mal, eu espero... - brincou Annie e Gabrielle limpou as lágrimas.

- Até tentei, mas Gabrielle é completamente apaixonada por você, então... - disse Fleur sem rodeios. - Admiro a sua ousadia. Um anel de noivado e enfrentar meus pais. Guilherme fez isso também e foi difícil imaginar que eles aceitariam...

- Ah... Então... Tipo, teremos trégua ou algo assim? - Fleur tombou a cabeça com leveza e deu um dos seus olhares maliciosos para Gabrielle, isso não era nada bom...

- Bem... Se a Gaby quiser... podemos ter mais do que uma trégua... - Annie ficou atônita, não estava ouvindo mesmo o que estava ouvindo?

- Então... - tentando falar algo. - Eu sempre soube que vocês duas...!

- Tá, tá, Fleur, já fez seu showzinho, Annie não ligue para o que ela diz... Quem quer apostar uma corrida até os jardins do fundo e se jogar na piscina? - tirando a blusinha regata e mostrando o biquini azul escuro que usava, Lorena pulou de alegria e seguiu a tia até os fundos.

- Você fez aquilo pra provocar, né? - Annie sorriu, Fleur abraçou a cunhada.

- Se você magoar ela por alguma razão, estará no mesmo dia no Departamento de Espectros e Fantasmas do Ministério... - Annie riu com deboche.

- Sim, sim... Irmã defensora... Estou sabendo... mas nada vai me tirar da cabeça que... - Fleur tapou sua boca.

- Então guarde esses pensamentos para você e aproveite enquanto pode...

- Meu corpo está todo dolorido... Aiai... - resmungou Gabrielle se esticando na cama e fazendo sua toalha molhada secar e ser dobrada dentro do armário no banheiro, Annie saía do banho naquele instante, sentou-se na cama e massageou os ombros de sua garota.

- Quem mandou ficar pulando do trampolim com a Lorena... - Gaby riu.

- Mas foi legal... Lorena é tão... seilá... Parecida comigo quando eu era mais nova...

- Lembro que você adorava aquelas Bolhas Tromba D'agua mais do que eu...

- É... - sorrindo saudosa dos tempos de criança. - Ainda bem que eu sabia aquele feitiço de secamento instantâneo ou a minha mãe me estrangulava por chegar todo dia em casa completamente molhada... - Annie riu maliciosamente. - O quê você está rindo aí?

- É, sei que você chegava bem molhadinha em casa, mas acho que não era culpa das Bolhas, não...

- Como você é pervertida! Nós éramos crianças! - Gabrielle relaxou quando um ponto de seu ombro era massageado, deu um gemido satisfeito.

- Crianças de 13 anos que se beijavam durante os intervalos... - Gabrielle sorriu de outra lembrança boa. - Que matavam aulas de Astrologia Física para brincarem de certas coisas...

- Pervertida... Você me levou a fazer aquelas coisas... - recebeu um tapa bem dado no quadril. - Ai! Qual é o seu problema?! - acariciando o lugar batido. - Gosta de me bater, é?

- Eu? Imagina... - disse Annie com calma.

- Não foi a impressão que tive no último Ano Novo... Ainda tenho marcas daquele dia...

- Tem mesmo? Posso ver...? - interessada subitamente.

- Você é muito sádica, sabia? - deitando na cama e sentindo tremores em suas pernas ao sentir Annie pentear seus cabelos molhados. - Minha linda cientista sádica... Saiba que não sou mais aquela garotinha indefesa, posso muito bem revidar de um jeito que você pode não gostar...

- Você ficaria espantada com o que realmente me excita... - Gabrielle deu uma atenção ao tom de voz de Annie, era o mesmo tom do último Ano Novo em que ficaram horas e horas fazendo amor no alojamento que Annie morava em Hogsmeade, uma demonstração de carinho bem furiosa se a memória não falhava, gemidos de dor e prazer e muitas perguntas que ainda pairavam em sua cabeça. - E duvido muito que você use essa varinha para me machucar... - tirando as alças do pijamas de Gaby e mordiscando levemente o ombro esquerdo dela. - Você gosta... - depois deitando ao lado dela e falando ao pé de seu ouvido. - Você gostou daquela noite... - provocando a garota beijando sua nuca e rosto.

- Eu te amo Annie, mas às vezes você é tão estranha... - rindo depois...

- Sou é...? Mas aposto que não há ninguém que te faça sentir tão bem quanto eu...

- É, realmente não existe... - sorrindo de olhos fechados.

- Nem a sua irmãzinha querida e enigmática...

- Não vamos começar, vamos?

- Não... - desistiu Annie de perguntar tudo que queria sobre ela e Fleur.

- Você me ama? - perguntou depois de uma pausa longa.

- Não, só te aturo por anos de experiência...

- Annabelle Dantê... - Gaby falou autoritária. - Não brinque comigo...

- Sim, sim, _ma petit amour, trés j'taime_... Só não posso falar muito isso, senão você fica mais convencida...

- Eu não sou convencida... - suspirou a garota. - Sou exigente... e carente...

- Tá bom... Minha bonequinha francesa...

- Estou gostando desse apelido boboca...

- E eu sou a sádica...? - Gabrielle se revoltou e virou-se bruscamente para protestar.

- Você que é...! - parou imediatamente ao sentir o vento frio da noite em seu busto descoberto, Annie estava vidrada na visão, as duas ruborizaram imediatamente, fazia muito tempo que não ficavam sozinhas daquele jeito, Gabrielle puxou o pijamas para si e deitou-se envergonhada, Annie estava impressionada com o corpo feito de mulher de Gabrielle.

- Eu posso... quer dizer... - Annie ficou embaraçada. - Esquece... - E deitou-se de costas para Gabrielle inconformada no sofá velho. O silêncio ficou entre as duas, Gabrielle girava o anel de noivado no dedo anular com a expressão séria. Annie segurava seu desejo de tocar a outra garota e fingiu estar dormindo.

- Annie, tá acordada? - sem resposta. Então decidiu dormir com mais outro assunto inacabado...

Annabelle Dante conseguia ser a pessoa mais irritante do mundo quando colocava isso na cabeça. Gabrielle mal sabia o que fazer quando a via zanzar pela casa, recolher coisas, arrumar objetos, fazer listas de coisas e coçar o ombro esquerdo com ferocidade.

- Ni...? Onde você está? – perguntou ela ao chegar na casa que logo seria demolida. Annie decidira se livrar daquele imóvel e enterraria a casa dos Dante de vez. – Passei na lojinha de penhores e olha só o que achei... Annie...? – procurando na sala e na cozinha, um barulho no sótão a alertou, subiu as escadas e viu Annabelle chutando um vampirinho parasita de móveis.

- Sai, seu folgado! Ou vai cair junto com a casa!

- Ni, é só estuporar ele, oras! – e Gabrielle aplicou o feitiço com sua graciosidade e encantos que só ela poderia ter, Annie observou o bicho ser colocado para fora da janela até o jardim por uma Gabrielle cuidadosa, cruzou os braços e bufou impaciente, voltou a vasculhar o armário de infinitas coisas com raiva. Gabrielle entendeu imediatamente o porquê do mau humor... A sua menina não poderia mais sequer se aproximar de uma varinha mágica. – Trouxe algo pra você...

- Deixa na mesinha, preciso arrumar isso agora e... – o chiado que Gabrielle fez pelo canto da boca foi um alerta de que viria uma bronca.

- Fique então com seu armário... Vou jantar... – a voz dela foi tão fria e cruel que Annie subitamente teve a impressão que era sua mãe falando ali. Saiu do armário e viu o embrulho, era de um verde fosco e velho, abriu com cuidado e viu um dos protótipos de telescópio de seu avô... O preço era uma ninharia e o objeto estava mal regulado... Segurou aquilo com a ponta dos dedos, ali começara suas incursões na ciência, um símbolo de sua devoção à causa do avô Dante, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia miserável e vazia. O barulho de panelas e pratos, Gabrielle estava furiosa... Desceu as escadas e se juntou as tarefas da cozinha, lavar alguns talheres, terminar de fazer o suco e pôr a mesa... Gabrielle saía da lavanderia com algumas roupas limpas e sequer olhou para Annie quando se serviu.

- Pega o pão ali pra mim? – pediu Annie com receio, Gaby passou o pão fresco e continuou no seu jantar. – Obrigada pelo presente... Fiquei muito feliz mesmo... – outro chiado e a famosa cara de desagrado. Annie preferiu se calar e começar seu ritual de pegar a comida com o pão na mão esquerda. Estava melhor após sair de Cartagena, suas mãos estavam se curando rapidamente, a da mordida do zumbi avô foi cicatrizada em menos de 2 dias e a dos dedos inválidos estava ganhando agilidade e firmeza. Levou o garfo à boca e experimentou o jantar que Gabrielle havia feito antes de sair de casa, estava incrivelmente delicioso. – Caramba! Nunca pensei que você cozinhasse bem! – nenhuma resposta ao seu lado. – Vou me calar então...

- Bom mesmo... – respondeu Gabrielle pegando mais suco, Annie a cutucou com vivacidade.

- Arrá!!! Você falou!!! Vai ter que pagar prenda!!!

- O quê? O quê? – Annie pegara seu prato e rodopiava com cuidado nos calcanhares. Cantando alguma musiquinha besta e cutucando ela às vezes.

- Você falou quando disse que era para ficar calada... Vai ter que pagar prenda agora...

- Da onde você tirou isso?! – Gabrielle ainda estava de mau-humor.

- Oras! Você não se lembra dessa brincadeira? – colocando o prato no balcão que separava a cozinha e a sala. – A gente brincava... Ahn... – comendo um pouco. – Alguém falava: "Não fale" e quando alguém falava ou ria, a pessoa pagava prenda... – Gabrielle teve uma lembrança de sua infância com Annie, elas brincavam disso quando se encontravam nos intervalos, além de não chamar atenção das amigas irritantes de Gaby, as duas tinham acessos de risos que compensavam a tarde toda sem se verem.

- Eu não vou pagar prenda nenhuma... Não estou brincando com você... – Annie chegou perto dela e fez cosquinhas no pescoço dela.

- Mas regras são regras. Você falou, então vai ter que...

- Não vou não... – respondeu Gaby com impaciência...

- Nem se eu falar que prêmio você ganharia?

- Não estou... Oh Mon Dieu... – Annie mostrou uma caixa recheada dos bombons favoritos de Gaby...

- Feliz dia dos Namoricos... – sorrindo satisfeita, Gaby ficou boquiaberta.

- Isso é golpe baixo... Meu chocolate favorito...?

- Golpe baixo? Eu chamo isso de tática secundária para festejar datas já comemoradas pelo resto do...

- Cala essa boca e me beija... – Annie atendeu com um sorrisinho cínico e deixou Gaby tomar conta da situação. – Você lava a louça... – beijando ela novamente... – E arruma aquela bagunça lá em cima...

- Peraê, tá me explorando...

- Quem é a sádica aqui...? – forçando Annie segui-la no beijo. – E enquanto eu me farto com os chocolates, você limpa a sua bagunça e o seu armário... Vou ficar fiscalizando cada movimento seu...

- Você é má quando possui uma caixa de chocolates na mão... – reclamou Annie franzindo o cenho e subindo as escadas com Gabrielle.

- Você não sabe o quanto meu amorzinho...

- Já disse pra você... – Gabrielle começou a cantar uma música que Annie odiava, era a única forma de fazê-la se calar...

Annie ficou arrumando o espaço do sótão e os quartos durante horas até chegar à noite, estava acabada, mas o esforço valeu a pena, ela conseguira tirar boa parte das coisas que não precisaria mais... Gabrielle comera a caixa toda sozinha, olhando para ela fazer o trabalho todo e apontando os cantos que ainda estavam sujos...

- Está faltando um pedaço ali, ó... – e colocava outro bombom cremoso na boca. Annie não ficara zangada com isso, o jeito que tratou Gabrielle durante o almoço fora um erro que não mais cometeria, deveria prestar atenção em tudo o que falava, pois Gabrielle era extremamente atenciosa e levava as palavras com muita seriedade. Quando voltou para o quarto no final da noite, viu que ela estava esparramada no velho sofá do sótão, uma revista de variedades caída no chão, a caixa em cima do sofá...

- Que coisinha mais fofa... – suspirou Annie sentimental e recolhendo a bagunça...


	15. Chapter 15

A parede continuava lisa como sempre, a janela sempre entreaberta como sempre deixara o frio entrar no quarto e alcançar seu sofá velho no sótão, tudo parecia distante e exageradamente quieto...

Fim de ano era sempre um tormento por diversas razões listadas por ela em seu caderninho de anotações, o principal deveria ser a triste coincidência dessa data sempre ser carregada de notícias não muito agradáveis para sua vida... Poderia contar nos dedos as coisas ruins que aconteceram durante as festas de fim de ano. 6 meses desde os Jogos em Hogwarts, muito tempo mesmo se contasse tudo que conseguira até ali...

Tudo se tornara uma bagunça a seu ver, pois Rita Skeeter era conhecida por sua língua e pena afiada, logo fofocas sobre a sua família pipocaram no Semanário das Bruxas como nunca... Seu pai Jeano fazia sucesso agora em Londres e então quando Annie pensava que tudo poderia se resolver pacificamente, que poderiam ter uma vida melhor em Londres e até visitá-lo durante os fins de semana, veio a notícia. Seu pai se trancara em algum lugar e não queria mais saber de ninguém por perto, vai ver que era por isso que sua mãe temia tanto por sua filha ir para Inglaterra... Vai ver que foi isso que fez seu pai ficar anos e anos incógnito em Paris... Vai ver que... Bem, até que a tal da Skeeter tinha um pouco de razão, oras...

Aquele era um dos dias em que ela se sentia vazia por dentro, sem nada a acrescentar ao mundo a não ser seu corpo em um túmulo ou algo assim... Annie tinha muitas idéias sobre a morte e a vida e seu avô era uma das bases para que ela continuasse de pé na sua carreira tão bem sucedida... E mesmo que o rádio ao lado da cama tocasse o mais novo sucesso do Notas Frias, mesmo se Frederik Sonkas deu seu lugar na Liga Extraordinária de Inventores da Bretanha e mesmo que seu avô tivesse resolvido a sua pendência no mundo dos vivos, nada deixaria Annie feliz naquele dia... Não mesmo...

O estado de infelicidade era, de certo modo, bom para ela. Descontava a raiva no trabalho, ou divertindo o cãozinho Cloud da pequena Lorena, filha de Fleur e Gui. Foi um dia feliz, teria que admitir, mas a lembrança boa do dia não iria deixá-la feliz ali naquele momento...

Certas coisas devem ser guardadas até a hora de serem reveladas... E eram pensamentos aleatórios vindo com certo peso na consciência...

Bufou um pouco e tentou alcançar o cobertor caído no chão... O rádio tocava uma melodia calma, ainda era madrugada, o vento frio era o prelúdio para a neve que viria na manhã seguinte, frio que ela gostaria de sentir e pegar o pior resfriado que pudesse, porque era isso que ela queria, um descanso forçado...

_"Então perdeste tua confiança, mas nunca a compartilhou com ninguém, não compartilhou com ninguém... Mas não se esforce tanto se você não tem certeza, não precisa me responder..."_ - As cobertas estão no chão, seu braço não alcança... E não foi ela que as derrubou... Um braço esguio enlaça a sua cintura devagar, um resmungo suave aquece sua nuca... Por um momento a dor da perda é a única coisa que reside em seu coração, mas ela sabe... Ela sabe que pode ainda contar com a pessoa ao seu lado...

_"Porque enfurnado num manto protetor e com todas as janelas fechadas, farei o meu melhor, eu te verei em breve... Com minhas lentes telescópicas, tudo o que você quer é amigos... Eu te verei em breve..."_

Annie pensa se para tocar essa música precisa realmente mudar de afinação no violão... Alguns pensamentos parecidos como esse vão se misturando na sua mente, pois o sono está perturbando o raciocínio... Poderia ser outra afinação sim... Outro resmungo, um carinho na sua perna debaixo do lençol, o hálito quente perto de sua orelha direita, logo ela se vira para não sentir o arrepio costumeiro...

_"Eu sei que perdestes a confiança... Eu sei... Não perca sua confiança... Eu sei..."_

- Ni... Estou com frio... - e Gabrielle Delacour abraçou sua cintura com mais força, aninhando-se em seu corpo e arrastando em beijo preguiçoso em seu pescoço, era o seu modo favorito de conseguir o que queria... Sem poder argumentar contra aquilo, Annie se afastou um pouco e conseguiu pegar as cobertas no chão, se ajoelhar em cima da cama e cobrir Gabrielle com todo cuidado para não despertá-la... Um sorrisinho sarcástico veio da mais nova Delacour... Não precisava falar muito para conseguir o que queria, não com Annie... As duas se abraçaram para aplacar o frio que estava no quarto, Annie se questionava agora o porquê de obedecer à ordem indireta daquela Delacour folgada, mas quando foi abrir a boca para falar, Gabrielle deu outro resmungo e completou: - Vamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro? Está muito frio lá fora... - beijando Annie de leve na bochecha e se confortando em cima dela. - Acho que hoje vai ser um dia bom para não se fazer nada... - fechando os olhos e deitando sua cabeça no ombro direito de Annie.

- É... - foi a única coisa que Annie conseguiu responder, aquela hora da madrugada não era favorável para respostas longas, beijou os cabelos loiros de Gabrielle e ficou fazendo carinho neles até a outra adormecer perto de si...

O radialista comentava sobre o show do Notas Frias em Paris e como os ingressos haviam se esgotado em menos de 2 dias de vendas... Vai ver que era esse o motivo de Annie estar tão infeliz hoje... Ela não comprara o seu ingresso para ver sua banda favorita...

Os aluguéis de apartamentos pequenos no centro da cidade de Paris estavam muito caros para o orçamento das duas. Annie preferiu se dedicar ao trabalho para estabilizar tudo antes de ingressar em algo acadêmico novamente... Gabrielle estava muito bem na redação do Le Magique Monde há mais de um mês e até seu humor havia mudado bastante. Annie percebia nisso a cada risada gostosa que a garota mais nova dava, cada piscadela para ela durante o jantar e principalmente as insinuações que recebia ao se encontrarem na rua quando as duas ficavam o dia todo separadas por causa do trabalho... Annie ainda não compreendia o que estava havendo, não que era demasiadamente inocente e não conhecesse Gabrielle bem, mas ela sabia que a garota estava incrivelmente afável e carinhosa com ela e isso deixava o seu coração um pouco torturado por pensar que talvez estivesse apaixonada perdidamente pela Delacour... Já havia desistido há um tempo atrás, não queria mais pensar em Gabrielle como amor e sim como amiga, mas não adiantara muito...

- Hoje vamos ao Sena de barco! - disse Gabrielle quando entrou no quartinho que pegaram para viverem por um tempo... Mostrou dois bilhetes e deu um envelope vermelho para Annie... - Vamos, abre... Quero ver o que você acha disso... - a garota mais velha abriu o envelope rindo e admirando a bela calça surrada e preta que Gabrielle usava, nunca que em Beauxbatons ela usaria roupas tão desajeitadas como aquela e nunca que ela usaria maquiagem preta ou sequer... ah deixa pra lá, pensou Annie por um momento, tudo estava mudando e ela deveria se acostumar com isso...

- Se for outro convite para um barzinho no subúrbio, eu te estrangulo... - disse Annie entredentes, Gabrielle apenas sorriu maliciosamente e se posicionou atrás da amiga para ver o conteúdo do envelope... Era uma foto animada de um barco comprido e cheio de cortinas cinzas nas janelas, ele estava atracado em uma margem do Rio Sena e no fundo dava para ver a Catedral de Notre Dame com suas luzes à noite... - Tá... Um barco...? - Annie fechou um olho para entender o que se passava... Gabrielle abraçou a garota com intimidade e segurou a mão que segurava o envelope com a foto...

- Se lembra do dia em que você falou que queria morar num barco...? - Annie virou-se para ela com assombro.

- Meu Deus, eu falei isso com 6 anos e meio!!! Você ainda lembra??? - Gabrielle tirou o envelope da mão dela e rodopiou sobre os calcanhares cantarolando uma música do seu músico favorito... - Gabrielle... Me responde! - a garota cantou mais alto e com a voz musical que conseguira com as aulas de canto:

- "_Vamos fazer amor em algum lugar sagrado, mas ao olhar teu rosto... és tão frágil..._" Haha, vamos morar num barco então...

- Pe-pe-peraê!!! - Annie titubeou nas palavras, não era possível... - Teremos dinheiro para isso?

- Minha amiga Lorraine é dona dele... Mas ela vai viajar para a Inglaterra para estudar... Ficará por lá uns 2 anos no mínimo...

- Gabrielle Delacour, você me assusta... e PÁRA de cantar essa música...!

- Ora por quê? Por que você fica toda envergonhadinha é? - vindo correndo para abraçar Annie... - Fica toda vermelhinha e encolhida quando canto para você? Oh, como meu amorzinho é frágil...

- Calada! - respondeu Annie com rispidez, Gabrielle mostrou a língua.

- Vamos viver num barco... Haha! - e continuou a cantar a música que irritava Annie na maior altura...

Na filial de um dos irmãos do Senhor Olivaras, onde Annie trabalhava arrumando varinhas e fabricando algumas, Annie remoeu a proposta... 2 anos que poderiam se livrar do aluguel... Poderia até investir em uma casa... Poderia voltar a estudar e não perder mais tempo estudando sozinha em casa, aquilo cansava... Ajeitou duas caixas na estante e pegou alguns catálogos de ingredientes para colocar nas estantes certas, então percebeu que a estante em que mexia estava com os livros em ordem de chamada, cor e tamanho... Ela fechou os olhos e estapeou a testa com força enquanto voltava para seu posto no fundo da loja...

- Porcaria... De novo não...

Gabrielle Delacour sentou-se satisfeita no fundo do teatro que usavam para ensaiar as peças da companhia de teatro que agora estava cursando depois do expediente do Le Monde... 2 horas de ensaio e 1 de descanso, então voltava para as aulas de interpretação e canto... Tudo estava perfeito... Perguntou-se se Annie também estava, mas isso a entristecia, pois ela sabia exatamente o porquê da garota chorar à noite quando ela não via... Era difícil acompanhar as mudanças de humor de Annie, ora feliz e sorridente, com muito carinho e satisfação e ora como uma completa reclusa, debruçada em seus papéis e objetos científicos.

- Droga... - Gabrielle pegou o cigarro e botou nos lábios, logo se lembrou que Annie não gostava desse hábito, sorriu com sua travessura e acendeu o cigarro... Um amigo de teatro sentou-se ao seu lado e compartilhou do cigarro com ela.

- Parece preocupada, Gabrielle... - o sotaque do rapaz Dean era carregado, riu de novo por Annie ainda estar de birra com a língua francesa... - Vamos sair hoje... Quer ir conosco?

- Não posso... Assuntos pendentes com mudanças... - riu um pouco, o rapaz se encostou na poltrona macia e velha do teatro e cruzou os braços...

- Pelo jeito seu namorado anda muito ocupado para fazer isso por você... - Gabrielle quase engasgou. - Ora vamos, Gabrielle! Claro que você tem um namorado, certo? Uma garota tão formidável como você não fica sozinha por muito tempo em Paris...

- Dean... Eu... Você não está me cantando, está? - rindo mais... Ele a acompanhou.

- É... posso estar... Gosto de você, sabe... És talentosa e muito divertida... Bem... Caso o seu namorado não queira fazer a mudança, ajudo com o maior prazer...

- Não, não precisa... "Meu namorado" já está muito ocupado com isso, mais do que você pensa... - bafejando a fumaça para longe de seu rosto.

Caixas e mais caixas, foi o que Gabrielle encontrou ao chegar na frente do barco... Ela se irritou, pois eram para fazer isso juntas, mas a teimosa havia feito tudo sem ela!

- Annie! Qual é o seu... problema...? - a última palavra saiu pausada... Annie chorava no canto da sala, o primeiro cômodo do barco-casa. - O que-que houve...?! - correndo para ela sem pestanejar...

- Tá doendo... - apertando o seu joelho esquerdo...

- O que você andou fazendo? Fez esforço não? Sabia que você é muito teimosa? Você... - Annie caiu de dor, Gabrielle a segurou por um momento e a descansou no chão. - Onde dói...? No joelho ferrado? - Annie concordou com lágrimas escorrendo em suas bochechas. Gabrielle tateou um pouco por cima da calça e sentiu que o joelho de Annie estava normal, sem nenhum rastro de algum osso quebrado, massageou por um tempo e pediu para Annie arregaçar a perna da calça para ver se tinha algum hematoma... Nada, apenas o inchaço habitual de uma pancada... - Você bateu aonde? - Annie apontou para uma caixa no fundo da sala, lá estavam os objetos mais pesados das duas... - Você trouxe isso tudo sozinha?

- Pedi ajuda para o Terry... Ele tava por aí... Aiai...!!! - ela grunhiu de dor e começou a chorar novamente.

- Você vai bater um recorde... É a 7ª vez que você machuca o mesmo joelho... - alisando a perna de Annie sem pretensão alguma, depois percebendo que a garota estava se acalmando da dor, ela se inclinou calmamente e beijou o joelho machucado... Deitou-se no chão e limpou as lágrimas de Annie do rosto com as mãos... Sorriu ao encontrar os olhos da menina mais velha e beijou-a de leve, testando a reação dela... - Vou te beijar só um pouquinho, tá? - Annie concordou surpresa, Gabrielle afastou os cabelos dela e experimentou beijos calmos e pausados nos lábios salgados de lágrimas, sua língua pediu para entrar nos lábios dela, Annie gemeu ao sentir a intimidade... Tentou afastar o beijo, mas uma sensação esquecida e boa invadiu seu coração e ela acariciou os ombros de Gabrielle, depois o pescoço e queixo, a garota mais nova tomou os dedos de Annie e beijou-os com volúpia, mordiscando e sugando...

- Meu joelho tá doendo... - riu Annie por um instante, queria levantar e levar a outra garota para algum lugar confortável e continuar a beijá-la sem preocupação. - Será que podemos...? - gemeu ao tentar se levantar.

- Fique aí, vou pegar gelo para colocar no... - as duas começaram a rir no mesmo instante, não havia geladeira ali...

- Acho que isso pode até dar certo... Se os móveis não ficarem na frente do meu joelho...


	16. Chapter 16

Numa bela sexta feira de chuva torrencial, uma coruja esbarrou na janela embaçada do barco-casa. Gabrielle levantou num susto e derrubou boa parte de suas folhas de rascunho para a próxima matéria no Lê Monde no chão. Annie estava tão ferrada no sono que sequer se mexeu. Chovia e ventava, o aquecedor interno era regularmente afetado pelo tempo, então Gabrielle precisava apelar para a magia e dar um jeito. A coruja piava impaciente do lado de fora, a jovem Delacour atendeu o pedido e deixou a ave se aninhar perto das brasas quentes da pequena lareira portátil que Annie havia construído para deixar o barco mais aconchegante.

- O que foi hein? – disse Gaby dando um pouco de biscoito de trigo para a ave e depois de ver que ela bicava com vontade o cereal, uma carta azul estava pregada ao seu pezinho enrugado. Era endereçada a Annie e tinha o nome de seu pai, Gabrielle praticamente se jogou em cima da noiva e a sacudiu com todas suas forças, Jeano estava sumido por quase 1 ano e meio e nunca dera mais notícias para Annie desde o enterro de sua mãe. – Mon amour!!! Seu papai mandou carta!!! – Annie levantou assustada e seus cabelos estavam caídos em seu rosto, Gabrielle os tirou com carinho e deu um breve beijo de bom-dia.

- Ahn? O quê foi?

- Seu pai mandou uma carta! – entregando o envelope azul com cuidado, Annie esfregou os olhos adormecidos e deixou a carta de lado por um momento, Gaby não entendeu de imediato e a olhou confusa, Annie bocejou discretamente e ajeitou a noiva em seu colo, abraçou a cintura dela e brincou um pouco com os cabelos curtos da Delacour. – Não vai abrir?! – ansiosa por antecipação.

- Calma... Sempre faço isso quando acordamos, não vai ser hoje que não farei... – abraçou de novo e beijou de leve seus lábios, se espreguiçou e deu um grunhido de satisfação, pegou a carta novamente e abriu com uma lerdeza incrível, Gaby sabia que ela fazia isso de propósito, Annie sabia como irritar os outros.

- O que ele diz?

- Ahn... – lendo o conteúdo com certa rapidez no olhar e depois se jogando para trás para deitar novamente.

- E...?! – Gaby já não agüentava mais o suspense! – Fala logo! – Annie pediu para ela ficar em silêncio e fechou os olhos, a outra garota iria falar, mas uma melodia suave começou a escapar da carta, era um violão bem característico das composições de seu pai, a sua voz grave veio segundos depois, Gaby não entendia muito bem e pegou a carta para si, leu o conteúdo sem ser permitida, mas achava que se dividia a cama com Annie, não haveria restrição em ler sua correspondência. O refrão entrou e não havia voz... A carta dizia que Jeano queria muita ajuda de Annie, ele precisava de letras e melodias, não para manter seu lugar nas paradas da Inglaterra, mas para saber se a filha continuava a trilhar o caminho da música como sempre desejou. – Annie...? – Gabrielle não sabia o que dizer, nunca mais ouvira Annie tocar piano...

- Peraê... – acariciando levemente as pernas da mais nova e prestando atenção na música. – Gostei dessa parte aqui, sabe? – fazendo círculos no ar com um dos dedos. Gabrielle não resistiu e deitou em cima dela, sentiu de imediato o coração de Annie pulsando calmo e compassado, assim como a música ali... Um momento de paz naquele dia chuvoso de inverno... Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e fechou os olhos para sentir aquela sensação de que tudo estava bem, sem dúvidas, sem trabalho, sem o mundo lá fora, apenas ela e sua Annie tão concentrada em zumbir a melodia da música incompleta. – O que acha de violinos? Ficaria bonito não?

- Arrãm... – respondeu sem perceber Gaby perdida em sensações boas de ter seu amor tão perto de si...

- Vou chamar o pessoal do Clube de Inventores... O quarteto resolve isso aí e... – se calou, pois percebeu que a música voltara a ter letra novamente, suas mãos afagaram os cabelos curtos de Gabrielle ternamente, beijou as madeixas diversas vezes e cantou alguma coisa que havia decorado... – Estranho... Consigo ver exatamente o que ele quer na música...

- Isso se chama Legitimência... – debochou Gabrielle com um sorriso.

- Não, não é isso... – fechando os olhos e pegando um pouco das madeixas, enrolando alguns cachos ou deixando os fios claros escorregarem entre seus dedos. – É como se... Não sei explicar... É como se eu já soubesse essa música desde pequena... Será que papai já tocou ela e eu... Gabrielle Delacour, quer parar de me provocar? – disse com uma voz repreensiva, a mais nova sorria maliciosamente por quase conseguir retirar as calças do pijamas de Annie por debaixo dos lençóis...

- Você sempre disse que eu deveria ter mais atitude... Estou obedecendo...

- São 9 da manhã e você quer começar o dia assim?

- Bem, antes você não ficava tão cansada assim...

- Acontece que antes... – Gaby a calou com um beijo apaixonado, as suas mãos seguravam o rosto de Annie para si e a pressão entre os lábios fez a mais velha praticamente amolecer pelo carinho. Pequenos beijos foram dos lábios para seu rosto, até Gaby olhar profundamente para Annie, elas sabiam o que isso significava... Ou pelo menos Gabrielle Delacour, pois Annie pulou da cama empolgada e foi para a pianola fazer alguma coisa. Sorriu, porque era isso que gostaria de ver Annie fazendo, voltar a música que tanto gostava, mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar uma bela manhã de amor...

Prendeu os cabelos com seu costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo e observou Gabrielle terminar de lavar a louça, apontando a varinha para alguns utensílios e para água, a sua noiva estava atarefada em vestir algo para ir a redação do jornal, era uma vida rotineira aquela, sem muitas surpresas e pela 1ª vez na vida Annie se sentia bem por ser um pouquinho normal como as pessoas eram. Gabrielle era compreensiva, quando chegava tarde da noite depois de um dia todo de trabalho, ela acordava Annie e dizia boa-noite, a beijava, a confortava – pois era nessas horas solitárias que Dante chorava amargamente por tudo.

- Escrevi alguma coisa para meu pai, quer ouvir? – disse carregando uma pequena pianola mágica que conseguira de segunda mão em um antiquário numa cidadezinha ao lado de Paris. Fazia maravilhas para quem queria tocar piano sem se preocupar com a perda de sonoridade de um piano de cauda, tinha quase tudo que um piano desses fazia e se encolhia para caber em uma mochila. Gabrielle sentou um pouco na mesa e sorriu, pegou um cigarro do maço em seu bolso e ia acendeu. Annie a olhou enojada, não gostava nada daquilo.

- Tá... – deixando o cigarro no bolso e voltando sua atenção para ela. Annie botou a pianola na mesa e pegou um papelzinho que levava na boca. – Qual é o nome da música?

- É: "Quando minha noiva parar de fumar, eu toco a música para ela." – zombou Annie com um riso abafado, Gabrielle fez uma careta.

- Nossa, que original...! – debochou de volta. – Vai, me diz qual é o nome...

- "Inapropriado". – disse com vergonha.

- Bem sugestivo. – Gabrielle se inclinou e colocou o rosto nas mãos, cotovelos presos na mesa, ouvindo os primeiros acordes... Era algo melancólico, mas infinitamente lindo... A voz de Annie era tão baixa que o som da pianola abafava algumas coisas, sorriu depois com uma certa certeza em sua mente, aquela música não era para ela de jeito nenhum... Annie costumava escrever muitas coisas aleatórias e quase sem sentido para quem lia, mas aquela ali estava tão na cara... Claro que era para seu pai. O solo foi extenso e Annie errou em algumas notas, estava testando algo novo do que o de antes, mas sorriu satisfeita ao dar a última nota. Gabrielle levantou da mesa, deu a volta e a beijou na testa, a segurando como uma criancinha indefesa. – Como meu amorzinho é delicado!

- Pára... Você sabe que eu não gosto dessa música... – Annie fechou a cara, Gabrielle a balançou com carinho.

- Mas eu gosto de citá-la pra você se sentir mais humilde, hehe... – dando outro beijo e pegando sua bolsa. – Tenho que ir...

- Mas... – Annie ficou sem ação.

- A música está maravilhosa, você ainda sabe como cativar os outros com as notas mais graves, mas acho que deveria colocar algo mais de fundo... O andamento está bom, mas você sabe como seu pai costuma fazer né? Ele não se separa daquele violão nem que o mundo caia, então...

- Ta, já entendi... – disse Annie com a cara desapontada.

- E nada de ficar como um bode velho! – riu depois, Annie sorriu com animação, nunca ouvira essa expressão e achou engraçada. – Quando eu chegar, e quero que você me espere bem acordada, eu trarei uma surpresa para você...

- Surpresa?! – Annie pulou no lugar. – Que surpresa?!

- Só quando eu chegar... Agora volte a música e distraia um pouco essa sua cabecinha de melão... – beijando ela novamente e escondendo a sua varinha em seu casaco, já na porta do barco-casa ela se voltou com o cigarro na boca e o isqueiro pronto para acendê-lo. – E se eu fumo é porquê me deixa mais tranqüila...

- Oh sim, quando você tiver jorrando seu pulmão para fora de suas narinas, eu vou lembrar disso...

- Exagerada... – acendendo e sorvendo um pouco. Annie continuava com aquela cara ruim. – Ta, eu prometo que vou parar... Um bom dia pra você meu amorzinho... – disse ela com um aceno positivo.

- Pra você também... – e quando Gabrielle já estava na rampa de acesso a rua, Annie botou a cabeça para fora. – E cabecinha de melão é a... – e soltou um palavrão...

A noite chegou e Gabrielle não... Isso já virara rotina... Sabia que a noiva ficava horas embaixo de papeladas e artigos para serem re-escritos para o dia seguinte. Adormeceu em cima da pianola, estava com mais 15 páginas de partituras prontas, 7 melodias feitas e com uma grande anotação na geladeira "Procurar um Luthier", era tudo que poderia ter feito pelo pai e o sono não era mais perturbado com pesadelos.

- Ni, cheguei... Desculpa a demora, é que eu... – e vendo que ela estava ressonando calma na mesinha ao lado da janela, onde as duas ficavam por horas conversando até o sol se pôr nos fins de semana, Gabrielle deixou sua bolsa e a varinha de lado e foi até ela. – Ela sempre insiste em dormir em lugares inapropriados... – e riu depois por fazer uma piadinha infame com o nome da música que sua menina havia feito mais cedo. Como estaria com as músicas? Recolheu os papéis e massageou o ombro de Annie com pretensão de acordá-la. – Vamos dorminhoca... Pelo menos para tomar um banho e cair na cama...

- Nham...? – resmungou Annie com letargia, abraçou o corpo de Gabrielle e deixou ser levada para o banheirinho do barco. – Não quero voltar pra Beauxbatons, mãe... – Gabrielle se penalizou na hora e olhou bem para sua noiva, estava falando dormindo. – Lá é chato... Não tem café da manhã gostoso...

- Sim meu amor, mas Beauxbatons está bem longe de nós... – tirou a roupa dela com calma e ligou o chuveiro morno, Annie despertou devagar, vendo seus cabelos longos receberem o jato d'água morna e Gabrielle se despindo para entrar no box com ela.

- É você... Desculpa... Falei sozinha de novo? – Gabrielle pegou o sabonete e fez espuma para esfregar no corpo de Annie. Isso também era rotina, tomarem banho juntas.

- Disse que não queria ir mais pra Beauxbatons... – e riu um pouco ao ver Annie ruborizar... – Lá era uma boa escola...

- Só se foi para você, bonequinha... – o fio de shampoo deslizou para sua mão direita e depois massageou calmamente os cabelos de Gabrielle.

- Era um lugar bom sim... Aprendi muito lá...

- Ah, eu também... – bocejando um pouco. – Aprendi a dormir em carteiras escolares, me esconder pelos corredores e beijar...

- É, nisso tudo você era muito boa em fazer... – seus dedos roçaram suavemente pelos seios de Annie, o barulho do chuveiro e o vapor invadiu todo o banheiro, Gabrielle olhou para Annie como se pedisse desculpas. - Annie... A gente precisa conversar às vezes sabe?

- Sim, sim... – alisando as costas de Gabrielle com a esponja macia.

- Você percebeu que a gente está um pouco... ahn... estamos...

- Estamos com vergonha de nos tocar...

- É isso... – Gaby suspirou quando sentiu a água morna atingir seu busto nu. – Acho que tudo o que aconteceu... Isso mudou um pouco a nossa relação e...

- Não é que tenho vergonha... Quero dizer... Você é linda e irresistível... – Gaby sorriu e agradeceu com um beijo breve. – O negócio é que... Eu sei que parece estranho, mas... – a loira Delacour colocou seu rosto na água e deixou os cabelos úmidos, a sensação morna foi acrescentada com um abraço terno em volta de seu corpo. Annie tirou os cabelos molhados de sua face e Gabrielle sentiu que algo estava errado... Annie chorava sem forças, agarrada em seu corpo.

- O que foi meu bem? – Sentindo o coração de Annie descompassar para um ritmo frenético.

- São coisas que passam na minha cabeça... Coisas demais...

- Me diz o que é e eu te ajudo...

- É que eu... oh Deus... Você vai me achar louca...

- Fala... – reforçando o pedido com um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Às vezes eu acho que... Acho que estou pensando em coisas que não deveria... Idéias não muito boas... E-eu acho que estou perdendo meu tempo e... E acho que estaria melhor se estivesse mort...

- Não diga isso! Nunca mais repita isso na minha frente! – Gabrielle a agarrou como nunca havia feito antes, seu coração estava na garganta. – Você não sabe o quanto eu me assusto quando você fala isso!

- Eu disse que você me acharia louca...

- Não é isso! Você tem todas as razões pra achar que sua vida é uma droga, mas eu estou aqui para deixar bem claro que... – Annie continuava chorar desesperadamente. – Você precisa ser forte! Sempre foi! Eu era uma medrosa que só me importava com o que as pessoas achavam e você me ensinou a ser alguém mais confiante. Por que isso agora? – acariciando o rosto de Annie, limpando as lágrimas com a água do chuveiro. – Me diz o que aconteceu...

- Gaby você não entenderia...

- Você sempre fala isso quando não consegue explicar... Olha pra mim... Me diz que você me ama...

- O quê? – Annie ficou confusa.

- Olha pra mim agora, Annabelle Dante... – Annie obedeceu. – Diga que você me ama e nunca vai me deixar sozinha. Eu quero ouvir.

- Mas...

- Apenas diga...

- E-eu... – suspirando para se livrar das lágrimas. – Eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo... Nunca te deixaria sozinha... – Gabrielle sorriu amorosa.

- E se essa idéiazinha boba passar pela sua mente novamente, você vai pegar aquela pianola e tocar... Tocar até cansar e cair de tanto sono... E se a idéiazinha insistir você vai lembrar dessa conversa aqui. Presta atenção, não estou brincando. – encostando o nariz de encontro com o nariz dela. – Eu te amo. Isso não é uma afirmação, é um ultimato. Ninguém mais nesse mundo te ama como eu, nem vai amar. Se alguém ousar tirar a sua felicidade, vai ter que acertar comigo primeiro. E não me importo se é a lembrança de seu avô ou sua mãe, ou seu pai falando coisa no seu ouvido. Você é minha responsabilidade agora e para sempre, eu tenho a obrigação de cuidar de você e é tudo que sempre quis, certo? – Annie concordava com o queixo trêmulo, parecia estar ouvindo um sermão de castigo, mas era a coisa mais doce e verdadeira que escutara em toda sua vida. – A nossa vida é feita de acertos e fracassos, a minha vida é cheia deles, mas nunca vou me arrepender de ter te conhecido, de ter você comigo todo o tempo, de dormir na mesma cama, de chegar tarde e te ver dormindo me esperando, nunca... Vamos nos casar, ter a vida que sempre desejamos por tanto tempo, idéias como essa costumam vir quando a gente tá triste, mas não posso deixar que você... – foi silenciada por outro abraço forte e choroso.

- _Merci mon amour... Merci..._ – disse Annie sem fôlego. – Você me faz tão feliz... Você cuida de mim... Não estou sozinha...

- Claro que não! Da onde tirou isso? – pressionando os lábios no ombro esquerdo de Annie e mordiscando a pele sensível. Annie gemeu instintivamente, adorava quando Gaby ficava no comando... – Vamos terminar aqui, ir pra cama e aí falo qual é a minha surpresa que prometi de manhã...

Annie nunca gostara de aula de poções... Seus experimentos com esse tipo de magia eram quase banais, não queria admitir que frasquinhos cheios de conteúdo estranho iriam superar o leque de opções que uma boa magia rogada por varinha poderia oferecer para qualquer cientista curioso. Mas Annie deixara a vida de ciência há muito tempo e se dedicava mais a música... A pianola era uma perfeita amiga nas horas solitárias, mas ouvir Gabrielle gemer daquele jeito era a música mais linda que poderia existir aos seus ouvidos...

E depois de ouvir isso diversas vezes durante toda sua vida, Annie percebia que Gabrielle era sim, uma fonte de estudos apurados para seu lado musical reprimido pela dor. Cada gesto, cada toque, cada olhar, observava avidamente a garota mais nova se contorcer de prazer em cima de seu corpo, ouvia cada suspiro com atenção para captar cada indício daquele amor que Gaby tinha por ela. E era impressionante como as conclusões chegavam tão claras e objetivas...

Pensava agora o porquê de ser contra o uso de poções em experimentos científicos na época em que defendia a cadeira de seu avô lá na Liga Extraordinária de Inventores da Grã-Bretanha. Nada substituía a famosa convocação com uma varinha bem cuidada... E estranho pensar que um simples frasquinho mixuruca, com um conteúdo amarelado e perfumado fizesse ter o melhor dia de sua vida. Não era poção da sorte ou nada parecido, mas sim um simples frasco de aromatizante corporal, ou pelo menos foi o que ela achou que era... Claro que a procedência ilegal daquilo foi algo que Annie queria perguntar – esse tipo de poção era feita sigilosamente por pessoas conhecedoras e bem... causava efeitos bem fortes - mas a visão de Gabrielle coberta com uma poção daquelas era devastadora para seus sentidos...

Ficaria louca realmente se não conseguisse se aproximar mais um pouco dela, seu estômago revirava tantas vezes dentro de si que só por isso não conseguia conter um enorme sorriso por sentir o aroma característico de mel suave. Era seu doce favorito, era seu gosto favorito, poderia comer um pote inteiro de mel que não enjoaria nunca e Gabrielle acertara em cheio ao trazer essa "surpresa" de poção... Não cansou de lamber e mordiscar o corpo inteiro de sua amada, provar cada centímetro dela com aquele gostinho tão tentador, sentir Gabrielle chamar seu nome mais outra vez ao penetrá-la com a língua. E queria fazer isso mais vezes após terminar de levar sua noiva a outro clímax, o doce mel em seus lábios não cessava de deixá-la com água na boca para provar Gabrielle novamente. Seu cérebro estava em profusão, não raciocinava direito nem para acertar o ritmo de seus dedos dentro de Gabrielle, seus beijos eram confusos e rápidos, ela voltava sua atenção frenética aos seios e depois as curvas íntimas, subia e descia sem saber para onde ia, não cansava de dizer que amava Gabrielle por dar um presente tão adorável como aquele. O mel em seu paladar a levava fazer loucuras...

Malditos cientistas e fazedores de poções, pensou Annie ao cair da cama após errar outro beijo que queria dar em Gabrielle...

- Você tá bem...? – perguntou Gaby sem conter o riso. Annie apenas levantou a mão esquerda...

- Já tou voltando!

Sentiu o corpo adormecido no dia seguinte. Era sábado, então poderia aproveitar mais a companhia de Annie na cama. Realmente a Poção do Amor funcionou de maneira espetacular, Fleur não tinha mentido sobre o estado em que deixava a pessoa que provava, ela própria sentia a aflição de Annie em seu corpo, e mesmo assim deixou que a garota fizesse o que quisesse durante as horas de paixão mútua... Como era incrível lembrar de tudo que se passara na noite passada e Annie dormindo toda esparramada na cama. Os cabelos negros cobriam boa parte da nudez do busto, os lençóis protegiam a parte de baixo do friozinho da manhã... Annie respirava calma e seus lábios estavam entreabertos, se aproximou cautelosamente e acariciou o rosto adulto da garota... Mudara um pouquinho sim, desde os J.I.E.M. Annie se mostrava com aparência de adulta, Hogwarts fizera isso, amadurecera a sua garotinha envergonhada de Beauxbatons e a transformado em uma jovem muito firme nos traços e decisões.

- Mas não era essa a surpresa... Meu amorzinho... – disse a beijando no rosto antes de dormir novamente...


	17. Chapter 17

O lugar estava mais do que cheio, estava transbordando de tanta gente aglomerada por todos os cantos... Era a primeira noite do Notas Frias em turnê na França, duas apresentações em Paris e outras nas cidades vizinhas. Annabelle estava lá no meio de tanta gente, com seu ingresso na mão, esperando desde manhã para ver sua banda favorita. Conseguiu um lugar bom, umas 4 ou 5 filas na frente do palco, muitos fãs ali por perto já conheciam o procedimento padrão dos shows da banda, as primeiras filas eram dos jornalistas e dos fotógrafos, que apesar de serem minoria ocupavam um espaço excepcional que atrapalhava os fãs...

Mas Annie estava feliz, contente e sorridente, como seu amigo John falaria nessa hora, pois não largara daquele sorrisinho bobo e sonhador durante a manhã toda na fila e esperando ali. Nunca vira o Notas Frias tocando ao vivo, nunca pensaria que estaria viva, ali, num show deles. Massageou o pescoço e olhou ao redor do palco, o piano do vocalista estava ali com a marca feita na madeira: "Faça o mundo melhor.", os instrumentos estavam posicionados, os efeitos de iluminação sendo revisados por um carinha que Annie desejava ser pelo menos uns 5 minutos da sua vida. O falatório das pessoas incomodava, mas estar ali era o seu grande sonho quando começou a gostar de Notas Frias. Eram exatos 7 anos. E tudo parecia estar perfeito, apesar da barulheira e da sua ansiedade crescente para o show começar logo.

Um bruxo de capa turquesa e muito velho pediu atenção através de "Sonorus" e anunciou as atrações dos dias do Festival da Comunidade Bruxa Parisiense, muitos reclamaram da demora e do discurso entediante, mas Annie sentia seu coração quase saindo pela boca ao perceber que lá atrás, bem lá atrás, o seu maior ídolo, o vocalista Kristofer, estava falando com outro alguém. Annie tentou aguçar as vistas, levantar-se na ponta dos pés, ter a absurda idéia de ter uma Orelha Extensível ali mesmo para jogar no palco e escutar tudo, tudo para saber o que sobre o cara que a inspirava a tocar piano novamente - não tanto quanto a sua professora Grendah, mas Kristofer era "o" cara para Annie - que a acordava todas as manhãs, depois que ela consertou o musicrômetro para despertar com uma das músicas do Notas Frias. Estaria sonhando ou Kristofer olhara para ela...?

O olhar do vocalista se deteve por muito tempo na fã um pouco afastada do palco, Annie imaginava coisas, só podia... Não, não, Kristofer Farrows do Notas Frias a olhava intensamente lá no fundo do palco? Desviou seu olhar para o chão e se concentrou no que faria após o show, iria direto para casa. Tudo bem que a vontade de ficar até o final de tudo, vendo o palco ser desmontado, ir correndo atrás os integrantes e implorar por um autógrafo estava dentro de si e faria qualquer coisa por isso, mas a responsabilidade de voltar para a loja e terminar a encomenda dos irmãos Weasley era maior. Era o seu salário ali, era a sua esperteza sendo julgada. E havia aquela maldita entrevista com o Le Magique Monde sobre a sua cadeira na Liga Extraordinária de Inventores da Bretanha... Bufou com impaciência, ajeitou seu casaco verde musgo inseparável e se juntou ao coro de fãs que gritavam para que o show começasse.

As luzes se apagaram e logo uma guitarra começou a soar bem longe... Todos se viraram para a entrada do clube, esperançosos de ver a banda passando pela multidão, Annie sabia que eles tinham esse costume, mas dessa vez foi diferente, 4 estouros com fumaça colorida vieram do palco, os integrantes desaparataram lá e a música ressonou em todos os lados possíveis. Os ouvidos de Annie se encheram de muitas melodias, o baixo acompanhando a voz distinta de Kristofer, a guitarra fazendo todos levantarem suas mãos e pularem, a bateria mantendo o ritmo do alvoroço dos presentes, a primeira música fez Annie chorar, não era a sua favorita, mas era a primeira música que ouvira deles na rádio e a primeira música que John havia cantado para ela quando chegou em Hogwarts...

O choro acompanhou durante todas as músicas, sem exceção. Sabia que eles tocavam a sua favorita por último, sabia que não agüentaria muito e choraria como uma criança bobona ali mesmo. Outra música, mais uma balada calma para levar o público ao coro do refrão, Annie cantou com todas as forças e pulou quando a parte agitada da música subjugou o ritmo calmo. Mais 3 músicas que ela nunca escutara na vida, pensou se não eram do 1° álbum que ela não tinha ainda ou se eram inéditas, mas como os fãs não acompanhavam o vocalista cantando, era porque as músicas eram novas. "Que sorte!" pensou ela por várias vezes, e pensou em várias coisas também como seus dias em casa, escutando a banda e desenhando o projeto das Bolhas D'agua, arrumando o telescópio Dante, conversando com...

- Delacour...? - Ela se assustou quando recebeu um abraço apertado por trás em volta da cintura e sentiu lábios em sua nuca. - O que está fazendo aqui? - Gabrielle se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou.

- Acha que eu perderia o show mais esperado de sua vida? - beijando um pouco a bochecha dela. - E além do mais... O chefinho mandou eu cobrir o show para a edição matutina... - Annie se sentiu grata por Gabrielle estar ali com ela e aceitou o abraço com muito carinho, aninhou-se nos braços dela e continuou a cantar... Gabrielle apenas a observava, provocando às vezes a mais velha com palavras ou apertos de mãos insinuantes, queria que Annie percebesse que ela estava ali para participar de sua vida e não como apenas outro trabalho para o Le Magique Monde.

Foram as melhores 2 horas de sua vida. Com certeza. O show fechou com chave de ouro com a sua favorita, Gabrielle a abraçando e dizendo que a amava desde o dia em que a viu pela 1ª vez, Kristofer cantando perfeitamente a música, a sua parte favorita sendo repetida por uma Gabrielle distraída com os bolsos do casaco de Annie, o coro no refrão e no final da música.

Perfeito.

Poderia morrer agora, pois já tinha tudo o que precisava.


End file.
